


Die Götter hassen mich

by Schwertlilie (Lycc)



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hybrid!Ohnezahn, Hybrid!Toothless, Hybrids
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycc/pseuds/Schwertlilie
Summary: Eine alternative Geschichte darüber, wie ein vom Pech verfolgter Hicks und ein zweischneidiger Ohnezahn einander kennenlernten- mit einem kleinen Twist.Da das ganze eine spontane Idee von mir ist, weiß ich noch nicht ganz genau in welche Richtung sich die Story entwickeln wird.Änderungen nach Veröffentlichung sind möglich und Kapitel werden sehr zeitnah nachdem ich sie verfasst habe ohne Kontrolle durch einen Beta-Leser hochgeladen. [Hybrid!AU] [Soft Toothcup]
Kudos: 4





	1. Perspektivwechsel

Hicks' Leben war eine Qual. Es war quasi eine endlose Aneinanderreihung von Katastrophen, und jedes mal, wenn er versuchte eine davon wieder gut zu machen, verursachte er 3 neue.  
Dabei hatte das Dorf auch ohne Hicks' Einmischung schon mehr als genug Probleme.  
Denn schon vor der Errichtung des Dorfes beherbergte die Insel Drachen in etlichen Größen, Farben, Arten und Ausprägungen.  
Einige von ihnen konnten frei zwischen einer menschenähnlichen Hybrid-Form und der Gestalt eines vollwertigen Drachens wechseln. Andere schienen in einer der beiden Formen festzustecken.  
Im Allgemeinen galten die vollwertigen Drachen, als die größere Bedrohung. Sie waren wahre Naturgewalten und in Körperkraft, Größe und Tödlichkeit nicht mit einem Menschen zu vergleichen.  
Die Hybride hingegen waren kleiner, schwächer und in den meisten Fällen weniger zerstörungswütig. Allerdings waren sie auch schneller und wendiger, was es nahezu unmöglich machte, sie zu fangen oder einzusperren.  
Ihre Körper waren menschlich, doch an vielen Stellen wurde ihre Haut von farbigen Schuppen abgelöst. Sie besaßen die für ihre jeweilige Rasse typischen Flügel, Klauen und Zähne, und auch ihren Schwanz behielten die Hybride. Optisch erschienen sie wie eine Mischung aus Mensch und Drache, doch ihr Verhalten war zweifelsfrei das eines Drachens.  
Denn eines hatten die beide Arten gemeinsam: Sie waren instinktgesteuerte Bestien, die einem Menschen in jeder Hinsicht physisch überlegen und entsprechend gefährlich waren.  
So hatte es Hicks beigebracht bekommen und so zeichnete es sich auch bei jedem Kampf ab, der zwischen Wikingern und Drachen stattfand.  
Dementsprechend war es alles andere als verwunderlich, dass das Töten von Drachen die größte Quelle für Ruhm und Anerkennung war. Hicks wollte beides, hatte jedoch weder das eine noch das andere.  
Bei seinem letzten Versuch sich hilfreich in einen Kampf einzubringen hatte er es geschafft einen der Hybride, der über ihrem Dorf flog, mit einer seiner selbstkonstruierten Erfindungen vom Himmel zu schießen. Doch wie Hicks es inzwischen gewohnt war, hatte es niemand gesehen und selbstverständlich glaubte ihm auch niemand.  
Seine Suche nach der Absturzstelle hatte sich zwar als erfolgreich erwiesen, aber der Drache war natürlich längst verschwunden gewesen. 

Missmutig drehte Hicks das Stück Seil zwischen den Fingern, dass er von der Absturzstelle mitgenommen hatte. Es klebte Blut daran. Das Blut eines Drachen.  
Hicks hatte es behalten und bewahrte es nun als Erinnerungsstück und Beweis dafür, dass auch er es schaffen konnte eine dieser geflügelten Bestien zu verwunden.  
Auf dem Boden war noch mehr Blut gewesen und Hicks überlegte, ob er den Drachen wohl schwer verletzt hatte, oder ob es für ihn nur ein Kratzer war. Drachen waren robust und widerstandsfähig – dass hatte Hicks auf die harte Tour beim Training in der Arena lernen müssen – also lebte er vermutlich noch.  
Doch das half Hicks jetzt auch nicht weiter.  
„Ich werd´s tun. Ich werde da raus gehen und einen Drachen jagen und ich komme nicht eher zurück ins Dorf bis ich einen erlegt habe“, postulierte er mit mehr Selbstvertrauen als er eigentlich besaß und legte das blutige Seil bei Seite.  
Beherzt griff er sich seine Tasche, die er bereits für die Reise gepackt hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Es war so früh am Morgen, dass Hicks ohne Probleme ungesehen aus dem Dorf schleichen konnte. Niemand wusste von seinem Plan und es war auch besser wenn niemand davon erfuhr. Er hatte seine Rolle als 'lausigster Wikinger, den Berk je gesehen hat' – wie sein Vater es nicht zu selten ausdrückte – mehr als satt. Also wollte er entweder siegreich oder gar nicht zurückkommen.

Aber wie schon so oft, machten die Götter Hicks auch hierbei einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er hatte sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg auf einen der Berge in der Nähe des Dorfes gemacht, in der Hoffnung in einer der vielen Höhlen auf einen Drachen zu treffen, dem er sich stellen konnte.  
Doch kaum war er weit genug gegangen, um nicht mehr umkehren zu können, schlug plötzlich das Wetter um.  
In besorgniserregender Geschwindigkeit braute sich am Himmel ein Unwetter zusammen. Der Wind wurde zunehmend kräftiger und dunkle Wolken türmten drohend sich über Hicks auf.  
Umkehren war keine Option. Selbst wenn er den ganzen Weg bergab rannte, würde er es vor Sonnenuntergang nicht mehr ins Dorf zurück schaffen. Er würde sich nachts im Wald verlaufen und bei dem aktuellen Wetter könnte er auch nicht im Freien campieren.  
Angestrengt kniff er die Augen gegen den peitschenden Wind zusammen, der bereits kalte Regentropfen mit sich trug.  
'Ich muss eine Höhle finden, in der ich den Sturm abwarten kann. Das ist meine einzige Chance.' Innerlich verfluchte er sich für seine Leichtsinnigkeit, während er sich dicht an die felsige Klippe presste um auf dem schmalen Pfad nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

Als Hicks endlich den Eingang zu einer rettenden Höhle erreichte, war er vom Scheitel bis zu den Schuhsolen völlig durchnässt.  
Geschlagen und abgekämpft ließ er sich auf den kalten Steinboden fallen und sah raus in den weiter anschwellenden Sturm. Hier würde er wohl so schnell nicht mehr wegkommen. Wenn er Pech hatte, löste der Regen einen Erdrutsch aus und blockierte ihm den Rückweg, aber darüber würde er sich den Kopf zerbrechen wenn es soweit war. Fürs erste saß er hier fest.  
Resigniert begann er damit seine triefende Kleidung auszuwringen, als er plötzlich hörte, wie hinter ihm etwas über den Höhlenboden schrammte. Das Geräusch war leise, aber es hallte in dem steinernen Gewölbe wider und war dadurch trotz des prasselnden Regens deutlich zu hören.  
Erschrocken fuhr er herum und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die undurchdringliche Finsternis der Höhle.  
Unvermittelt durchzuckte ein Blitz den Himmel und tauschte die Höhle für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in gleißendes Licht.  
Die Götter mussten ihn wirklich hassen. Natürlich war Hicks nicht nur in eine Höhle gestolpert, in der bereits ein Drache Schutz vor dem Unwetter suchte, nein es musste sich dabei auch noch um einen verdammten Nachtschatten handeln.  
Diese Drachen waren zwar selten aber auch ausgesprochen schnell und clever, was sie zu mehr als gefährlichen Gegnern machte. Nur Wenige hatten je einen von ihnen zu Gesicht bekommen und lang genug überlebt um davon zu berichten.  
Erkennen konnte Hicks ihn trotzdem in nur einem Wimpernschlag, denn Nachtschatten waren die einzigen schwarzen Drachen in der gesamten bekannten Welt.  
Dunkelheit legte sich wieder wie ein Schleier über die Höhle und verschlang die Silhouette des Hybriden. Nur seine stechend grünen Augen konnte Hicks noch erahnen, während er sich mit angehaltenem Atem dicht an die Wand presste.  
Doch nichts passierte. Der unausweichliche Tod ließ auf sich warten.  
Mehrere Minuten starrten sich beide Parteien nur regungslos an, bis Hicks schließlich an der Wand hinabrutschte und sich auf den Boden setzte. Seine Beine waren von dem langen Aufstiege müde, er war völlig durchnässt und durchgefroren und er konnte beim besten Willen nicht noch länger stehen. Sein Körper war einfach am Ende. 

Plötzlich erregte eine weitere Silhouette ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit. Sie flog durch den Sturm und steuerte mit hoher Geschwindigkeit die Höhle an.  
Ein Flüsternder Tod wie Hicks aus dem markanten Flugstil schließen konnte. Doch noch ehe er wegen dieses Umstands in Panik verfallen konnte, bemerkte er eine schnelle Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel.  
Jetzt war es soweit. Jetzt würde er sterben. Der Nachtschatten-Hybrid sprang ihn unvermittelt an, riss ihn zu Boden und drücke ihn gewaltsam runter.  
Hicks wollte schreien und versuchte intuitiv sich gegen seinen übermächtigen Gegner zur Wehr zu setzen, doch der Hybrid drückte ihm seine Hand auf den Mund und nahm ihm durch sein Körpergewicht jede Bewegungsfreiheit. Bestimmend zog der Drache ihn in die Schatten der Höhle und verbarg sie beide eilig unter seinen schwarzen Flügeln.  
Im nächsten Moment landete der Flüsternde Tod nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt in der Höhle. In aller Ruhe schüttelte er den Regen ab und schien die beiden Eindringlinge gar nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.  
Erst jetzt verstand Hicks, was hier vor sich ging und hörte auf sich zu wehren. Flüsternde Tode verbrachten den Großteil ihres Lebens unter der Erde. Sie waren fast blind und verließen sich daher zur Orientierung hauptsächlich auf ihr Gehör und ihren Geruchssinn.  
Beides war durch den starken Wolkenbruch getrübt und verborgen unter den schwarzen Schwingen des Nachtschattens, waren sie im Dunkeln so gut wie unsichtbar. Wenn keiner von ihnen einen Laut von sich gab, würde der Flüsternde Tod sie nicht bemerken.  
Also blieb Hicks totenstill, während er zwischen dem kalten Stein und dem warmem Körper des Hybriden eingeklemmt wurde.  
Nur eine Sache verstand er hierbei noch nicht: Warum half ihm der Drache? Er hätte sich genauso gut allein verstecken und Hicks dem Flüsternden Tod überlassen können. Stattdessen beschütze er ihn. Oder hatte er nur gefürchtet, Hicks könnte die Aufmerksamkeit des Flüsternden Tods auch auf den Hybriden lenken?  
Der besagte Drache verzog sich nun endlich tiefer in die Höhle und war bald außer Hörweite.  
Sofort richtete sich der schwarze Hybrid auf und stellte eilig den alten Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder her.  
Erneut konnte Hicks nur noch die grünen Augen erkennen, die ihn neugierig aus der Dunkelheit heraus musterten. 

Sie hatten beide nicht vor diese Höhle während des Sturms zu verlassen. Der Drache hatte eine weitaus größere Spannweite als der Flüsternde Tod, was ihm das Fliegen bei derartigen Windböen unmöglich machte, und Hicks würde von den Wassermassen, die die Klippen hinab und über die Wege flossen, einfach mitgerissen werden.  
Allerdings hatten auch beide nicht vor dem anderen etwas anzutun. Hicks hatte dieses Vorhaben aufgegeben und der Nachtschatten hatte ihm eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass er keinen Kampf suchte.  
Also richteten sich beide Parteien auf ihrer jeweiligen Seite der Höhle darauf ein dort die Nacht zu verbringen.  
Für Hicks gestaltete sich das allerdings schwierig. Seine Kleidung, sein Gepäck und er selbst waren noch immer vollkommen durchnässt und es wurde zunehmend kälter in der Höhle.  
Natürlich hätte er sich tiefer in die Höhle zurückziehen können, um dem Wind, der sich im Eingang verfing, zu entgehen, doch er würde keinen Schritt tiefer in Richtung des Flüsternden Tods setzten. Also zog er die Beine eng an den Körper und rollte sich zusammen.  
Aber es half alles nichts. Er fror bitterlich, konnte seine Finger nicht mehr spüren und seine Zähne klapperten so laut, dass er fürchtete einen der beiden Drachen damit zu wecken.  
Und diese Sorge schien nicht unberechtigt zu sein. Im Licht eines weiteren Blitzes beobachte er, wie der Hybrid sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung vom Boden erhob und auf ihn zukam.  
Angst und Erschöpfung lähmten Hicks' Körper und in seiner Hilflosigkeit konnte er nichts anderes tun als die Augen zuzukneifen und auf einen schmerzlosen Tod hoffen.  
Doch erneut bewies der Drache, dass nicht alles, was Hicks gelernt und sich so gewissenhaft eingeprägt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach. Zumindest dieses spezielle Exemplar schien kein blutrünstiges Monster zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil – er hatte in der kurzen Zeit, die Hicks ihn nun beobachten konnte, mehr Verstand und Gemeinschaftssinn bewiesen als viele Wikinger aus seinem Dorf.  
Hicks spürte, wie der nasse Wind nachließ und etwas neben ihm Wärme ausstrahlte. Als er die Augen öffnete, waren die grünen Reptilienaugen des Hybriden nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt und beobachteten ihn neugierig.  
Reflexartig hielt Hicks erneut den Atem an. Diese Augen – irgendetwas an ihnen kam Hicks seltsam vertraut vor, fast als würde er in einen Spiegel blicken.  
Der Drache hatte sich zu ihm gelegt und schütze ihn mit einem seiner robusten Flügel vor der Kälte.  
Von so einem Verhalten hatte Hicks noch nie gehört, aber in diesem Moment war es ihm auch vollkommen gleich. Zaghaft rückte er ein Stückchen näher an die Wärmequelle neben sich heran und nur wenig später übermannte ihn schließlich die Erschöpfung und er sank in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Sonnenlicht kitzelte Hicks' Nase und holte ihn aus dem Schlaf. Orientierungslos blickte er sich in der leeren Höhle um und streckte seine Glieder.  
Er war ganz allein. Der Drache war verschwunden, oder hatte er das alles nur geträumt?  
Noch etwas neben der Spur schüttelte er seine Schläfrigkeit ab und sammelte sein Gepäck zusammen. Seine Tasche musste aufgegangen und umgekippt sein, denn ein Teil des Inhalts lag verstreut davor.  
„Seltsam“, murmelte Hicks vor sich hin, während er alles wieder ordentlich zusammenpackte. Sein Messer und das kleine Handbeil, das er aus der Arena mitgenommen hatte, fehlten und waren nirgends zu sehen.  
Darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen. Erstmal musste er einen sicheren Weg zurück ins Dorf finden. Er hatte sich zwar geschworen nicht ohne den Kopf eines Drachens zurückzukehren, doch die Geschehnisse des letzten Abends hatten ihm klargemacht, dass er doch mehr an seinem kläglichen Leben hing, als ihm bewusst gewesen war.  
Mit einem resignierten Seufzer schulterte er seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Heimweg.


	2. Zwei Welten

Von diesem Tag an hatte Hicks eine neue Obsession. Sein Streben galt jetzt nicht mehr dem Töten von Drachen (darin war er ja bisher eh erfolglos gewesen), sondern deren Erforschung.  
Der Zwischenfall in der Höhle hatte ihm deutlich vor Augen geführt, wie wenig er über sie wusste – sowohl über ihre Natur als auch über ihre Physiologie.  
Der Nachtschatten hatte die Stärken und Schwächen des Flüsternden Todes genau gekannt und sie geschickt auszunutzen gewusst.  
Im Buch der Drachen hatte Hicks kaum etwas darüber gefunden und auch zu allen anderen Drachen hatten die Wikinger im Laufe der Zeit nur rudimentäres Wissen zusammentragen können. Von den leeren Seiten über den Nachtschatten mal ganz zu schweigen.  
Diesen Umstand wollte Hicks ändern. Als Krieger taugte er nicht, also wollte er sich anderweitig für sein Dorf nützlich machen. Vielleicht konnte er Wege finden Konflikte mit den Drachen zu vermeiden oder ohne Kampf zu lösen, so wie der Nachtschatten es ihm gezeigt hatte.  
Der Nachtschatten – immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu dem Hybriden aus der Höhle zurück. Er war so anders als alle Drachen, denen er bisher in der Arena oder bei Angriffen auf das Dorf begegnet war und seine wachen, grünen Augen hatten sich fest in Hicks' Gedächtnis eingebrannt.  
„Hicks“, schallte die durchdringende Stimme seines Vaters die Treppe hinauf und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Das Drachen-Training beginnt gleich. Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, kommst du zu spät.“ 

Hicks verband eine Hassliebe mit dem Training. Einerseits bot es ihm die Gelegenheit Drachen aus der Nähe zu beobachten und interessante Dinge von ihrem Lehrer Grobian zu erfahren, Andererseits war er jedes mal überrascht, wenn das Training endlich endete und er tatsächlich noch am Leben war.  
„Nicht träumen, meen Jung“, mahnte Grobian lautstark über den Krach der Arena hinweg und Hicks konnte grade noch rechtzeitig seinen Schild heben, bevor drei messerscharfe Stacheln mit immenser Wucht in diesen einschlugen.  
Reflexartig nahm Hicks die Beine in die Hand und flitzte durch das hölzerne Labyrinth, das für das heutige Training in der Arena aufgebaut worden war. Der Nadder, der sie durch dieses Gebilde jagte, war einer der wenigen Drachen, die regelmäßig ihre Gestalt wechselten.  
Sie war flink, wendig und angriffslustig und nutzte ihre Stärken gnadenlos aus – was ihr den Spitznamen Sturmpfeil eingebracht hatte.  
Zwei mal war sie der Arena bereits entkommen, bevor man ihr eine Kette anlegte, die so an ihrem Knöchel saß, dass sie weder als Hybrid hindurch schlüpfen, noch als Drache daraus herausbrechen konnte.  
Zum großen Glück aller jungen Wikinger im Training schränkte diese Kette auch die Bewegungen des Nadders ein und machte es den Schülern leichter sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
Vor ihr davon zu laufen war dennoch zwecklos – das hatte Hicks auf die harte Tour lernen müssen. Inzwischen war er schlauer und wusste, wie er sich vor ihr verstecken konnte.  
Sturmpfeil ließ sich leicht ablenken und da keiner der anderen angehenden Drachentöter Hicks' Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung teilte, ließ sie schnell von ihm ab um sich einem anderen, lauteren Ziel zu widmen.  
„Wenn du dich nur lange genug versteckst, stirbt der Drache vielleicht irgendwann vor Langeweile“, spottete Rotzbacke verächtlich, als er um eine Ecke bog und Hicks entdeckte, der sich bemüht unauffällig an die Wand presste.  
Hicks bedachte ihn nur mit einem genervten Seufzen. Bei Rotzbacke war jedes Wort vergebens, also ließ er es lieber gleich bleiben. „Wenn Grobian uns endlich erlauben würde, nicht nur mit Schilden sondern mit richtigen Waffen zu kämpfen, hätte ich den Nadder schon längst erledigt. Mit Leichtigkeit.“ Dass das nicht das Ziel dieser Übung war, schien dabei völlig an ihm vorbeizugehen.  
Doch Hicks hatte grade ganz andere Sorgen, denn wenn Rotzbacke weiter so einen Lärm veranstaltete, würde er den Drachen direkt zu ihnen locken. Und wie auf Stichwort schlug Hicks' berüchtigtes Pech auch schon zu.  
Die hölzerne Trennwand neben ihnen schwankte bedenklich, bevor sie umstürzte und Hicks unter sich begrub. Von der Hüfte abwärts war er unter den Brettern und dem Nadder, der triumphierend darauf saß, eingeklemmt.  
Sturmpfeil war in ihre Hybrid-form gewechselt um sich unbemerkt an die beiden jungen Wikinger an zu schleichen und sie aus dem Hinterhalt heraus anzugreifen. Dumm war sie nicht, das musste Hicks ihr lassen.  
Angriffslustig funkelten die gelben Augen Hicks an und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, durchzuckte ihn plötzlich eine Welle an wirren Sinneseindrücken und Gefühlen.  
Überrascht zog sich das Gesicht der jungen Hybridin ein Stück weit zurück und die seltsame Verbindung brach wieder ab. 

Rotzbacke stieß einen Kampfesschrei aus und stürmte auf den Drachen zu, der Hicks noch immer am Boden festhielt. Sofort feuerte sie zielsicher eine Salve scharfer Stacheln von ihrem Schwanz auf Rotzbacke ab, der diese intuitiv mit seinem Schild abwehrte.  
Trotz all seinem Heldenmut fiel ihm in diesem Moment jedoch wieder ein, dass er unbewaffnet war und so wurde aus seinem kühnen Schlachtruf schnell ein schiefer Hilfeschrei.  
Panisch flüchtete der bullige Junge durch das Labyrinth – dicht gefolgt von der jungen Nadder, die Hicks nun links liegen ließ und sich lieber der Jagd auf Rotzbacke widmete.  
Mühselig kletterte Hicks unter der Trennwand hervor.  
Jetzt, da kein Drache mehr darauf saß, gestaltete sich das als weitaus einfacher, aber er stand immer noch ziemlich neben sich.  
War war das eben gewesen? Hatte der Nadder tatsächlich innegehalten? Hatte sie das gleiche gefühlt wie er, oder hatte er sich bei dem Sturz grade eben einfach nur zu heftig den Kopf angestoßen?

Nachdem er das Training auch heute wieder wie durch ein Wunder überlebt hatte, zog es Hicks in den Wald. Er wollte den Kopf frei bekommen und etwas Abstand zu den anderen Wikingern herstellen.  
Jedes Gesicht, das ihm im Dorf begegnete, spiegelte entweder Enttäuschung, Sorge oder Hohn wieder, sobald es auf Hicks traf, also zog er sich die meiste Zeit des Tages entweder in sein Zimmer, die Schmiede oder das Gelände rings um das Dorf zurück, wenn er nachdenken, an neuen Erfindungen tüfteln oder schlichtweg seine Ruhe haben wollte.  
Gedankenverloren streifte er durch das Dickicht, auf dem Weg zu einer Lichtung nahe einer kleinen Klippe. Sie war so gelegen, dann man von dort aus einen Großteil es Dorfes und der Anlegestelle überblicken konnte, und war daher zu einem von Hicks' Lieblingsorten auf ganz Berk geworden.  
Ab und an hörte er auf seinem Weg einige Äste knacken und zuckte jedes mal erschrocken zusammen. Energisch schüttelte er seine Nervosität ab.  
So dicht ans Dorf wagten sich die Drachen nur in Gruppen bei einem Angriff, und wenn ein Angriff im Gange wäre, hätte Hicks das längst bemerkt. Das heutige Training hatte ihn wohl einfach etwas schreckhaft gemacht.  
Die großen Flugechsen waren nicht unbedingt die unauffälligsten, also würde es Hicks schon mitbekommen, wenn ein Schwarm davon sich nährte.  
Andererseits hatte er den Nachtschatten in der Höhle anfangs auch nicht bemerkt.

Von einem der vielen Äste der dichten Baumwipfel aus, betrachteten die grünen Reptilienaugen den ahnungslosen Wikinger unter sich.  
Ohnezahn wusste selbst nicht so genau was es war, dass ihn immer wieder zu diesem Jungen trieb, aber jedes mal, wenn dieser durch den Wald ging, konnte er nicht anders als ihm zu folgen.  
Er hatte sich schon früher oft die Zeit damit vertrieben, Menschen aus sicherer Entfernung zu beobachten, wenn sie durch den Wald streiften. Nie hatte er sich für einen davon besonders interessiert. Warum sollte er auch? Es waren alles Menschen – einer war wie der andere. Aber dieser Junge war irgendwie anders.  
Er war kleiner und schmaler als die meisten anderen – nahezu zerbrechlich – und lief dennoch fast immer allein über die Insel. Auch bewegte er sich viel gewissenhafter und unbemerkter durch das Dickicht als es die Wikinger sonst zu tun pflegten.  
Dadurch war er Ohnezahn zwar im Gedächtnis geblieben, aber so richtig wurde sein Interesse erst durch ihre Begegnung während des Sturms geweckt.  
Er hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als ausgerechnet dieser kleine Mensch mutterseelenallein in die Höhle gestolpert war, in der auch er Schutz suchte.  
Normalerweise wäre Ohnezahn kein Risiko eingegangen und hätte die Flucht angetreten solange es das Wetter noch zuließ, doch bei dem letzten Angriff auf das Dorf war er von irgendetwas getroffen und vom Himmel geschossen worden.  
Die eine Seite der Membran an seinem Schwanz war dabei völlig zerrissen worden und seither konnte er nicht mehr richtig fliegen. Egal was er tat, er schaffte kaum mehr 2 oder 3 Flügelschläge, dann verlor er das Gleichgewicht, taumelte und stürzte ab.  
Folglich hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt, als in der Höhle zu bleiben, und als dann auch noch der Flüsternde Tod am Himmel aufgetaucht war, hatte er gehandelt bevor er nachdenken konnte.  
In dem Moment, als er dem Jungen zum ersten mal direkt in die Augen sah, wusste er, dass der kleine Mensch keine Gefahr für ihn darstellte, also hatte er ihn beschützt.  
Trotzdem hatte er beim Verlassen der Höhle vorsichtshalber die zwei Dinge mitgenommen, von denen er wusste, dass die Menschen sie zum Kämpfen einsetzten. Warum der Junge sowas bei sich trug, verstand Ohnezahn nicht wirklich. Schließlich war er kein Krieger und roch auch nicht nach Blut, so wie viele der anderen Wikinger.  
Er wollte den Jungen zwar nicht schutzlos durch den Wald ziehen lassen, aber er konnte es auch nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren diese gefährlichen Dinge bei einem Menschen zu belassen.  
Also hatte Ohnezahn ungesehen über den Jungen gewacht, bis er wohlbehalten in seinem Dorf angekommen war. 

Damit war er ein erhebliches Risiko eingegangen. Wolkenspringer wurde es nie müde die jüngeren Drachen zur Vorsicht zu ermahnen. Sich zu dicht an das Dorf heranzuwagen, war genauso gefährlich wie es verlockend und spannend war.  
Ohnezahn war bei weitem nicht der einzige, der Wolkenspringers gutgemeinte Warnungen regelmäßig in des Wind schoss und seiner Neugierde erlag – mit fatalen Folgen.  
Meistens war er mit Sturmpfeil, einem Nadder in seinem Alter, unterwegs gewesen.  
Sie war unglaublich schnell und erfindungsreich, aber leider auch impulsiv und unaufmerksam, was sie schon mehr als einmal in die Fänge er Menschen getrieben hatte.  
Die ersten beiden Male war sie nach kurzer Zeit entkommen, doch dieses mal hatte ihr Glück sie verlassen. Sturmpfeil war nicht getötet worden, aber man hatte sie eingesperrt und ließ nun die jungen Wikinger an ihr üben.  
Ohnezahn kannte sie gut genug um sich nicht zu viele Sorgen um sie zu machen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er fast behauptet, dass es ihr sogar Spaß machte die unerfahrenen Wikinger durch die Arena zu jagen und mit ihnen zu spielen.  
Nichts desto trotz, war sie eingesperrt und Ohnezahn konnte sich kaum etwas grausameres als das vorstellen. Er würde sie befreien. Spätestens wenn er endlich lernte sich zu verwandeln.  
Eingezwängt und der Möglichkeit zu fliegen beraubt zu sein, war der größte Albtraum, den er sich ausmalen konnte.  
Unglücklich glitt sein Blick zu seinem verletzten Schwanz.  
Er hatte solche Sehnsucht nach dem Fliegen, dass es ihm fast das Herz zerriss. Er wollte endlich wieder durch den Himmel gleiten, im Slalom um die Klippen an der Küste schnellen und den kalten Wind in sein Gesicht peitschen spüren.  
Seine Flugunfähigkeit machte das Risiko für ihn noch viel größer, denn wenn er entdeckt wurde, hatte er kaum eine Chance zu entkommen.  
Andererseits war Sturmpfeil trotzdem gefasst wurden, obwohl sie fliegen konnte – und nicht nur das.  
Im Gegensatz zu Ohnezahn hatte sie ihren Paratei bereits gefunden und die Verwandlung in einen vollwertigen Drachen gemeistert.  
Er war mehr als neidisch gewesen als sie und Hakenzahn ihr volles Potenzial entdeckten, aber auch er würde irgendwann sein Gegenstück finden und mit ihm oder ihr zusammen die vollständige Verwandlung lernen.  
Drachen kamen allesamt als Hybriden auf die Welt. Um ihre wahre Gestalt annehmen zu können, mussten sie ihren Paratei – ihr Gegenstück – finden. Nur mit gemeinsam mit diesem speziellen anderen Hybriden war es ihnen möglich nach und nach all ihre Fähigkeiten zu entdecken und die Verwandlung zu lernen.  
Die einzige Ausnahme von dieser Regel waren die Zipper. Sie gab es nur als Zwillinge und daher wurden sie mit ihrem Paratei an ihrer Seite geboren. Allerdings brachte das auch einen Nachteil mit sich: Zipper-Zwillinge konnten sich nur gemeinsam in einen einzigen Drachen verwandeln und darum riss ihr Band auch nie ab.  
Bei allen anderen waren die Betreffenden nur für den Zeitraum vom Erkennen des Paratei bis zum meistern der vollwertigen Drachen-Gestalt unzertrennlich.  
Deshalb war es für Ohnezahn so schwer gewesen, als sich seine beiden besten Freunde als Gegenstücke zueinander herausstellten und ihn die nächsten Monde über von ihrem Leben ausschlossen.  
Doch mittlerweile hatten beide ihre wahre Gestalt gemeistert und das Band der Paratei hatte sich fast vollständig zwischen ihnen gelöst.  
Nun musste nur noch Ohnezahn erwachen und die drei wären wieder gleichauf.


	3. Stummer Beobachter

Die Sonne berührte bereits den Horizont, als Hicks endlich sein Notizbuch zuklappte und sich auf den Rückweg machte. Eigentlich hätte er gern noch den Sonnenuntergang beobachtet, aber dann hätte er seinen Heimweg im Dunkeln finden müssen und darauf war er nicht besonders erpicht.  
Gewissenhaft verstaute er Buch und Schreibutensilien in seiner Tasche, streckte sich einmal und lief zum Rand der Lichtung.  
Er war kurz davor unter das Blätterdach des Waldes zu treten, als eine seltsame Silhouette zwischen den Ästen seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.  
Reflexartig stolperte Hicks ein paar Schritte zurück.  
Die Strahlen der tiefstehenden Sonne gelangten bis unter die dichten Baumwipfel und beleuchteten so einen Hybriden mit schwarzen Flügeln, der mit dem Rücken gegen den Baumstamm gelehnt auf einem der dickeren Äste saß und allem Anschein nach dort eingeschlafen war. Eines seiner Beine lag auf dem Ast, während sein Schwanz und das andere Bein davon herunterhingen und dadurch nah genug waren, das Hicks sie hätte anfassen können, wenn er gewollte hätte.  
Sein erster Impuls hätten sein sollen um sein Leben zu rennen, doch anscheinend hatte selbst Hicks' eigener Überlebensinstinkt ihn mittlerweile aufgegeben.  
Neugierig betrachtete er, was er von dem Drachen im schwindenden Sonnenlicht erkennbar war. Hicks konnte diese einmalige Gelegenheit schließlich nicht einfach ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Er hatte die Chance einen Nachtschatten aus der Nähe zu sehen und mit dem Leben davon zu kommen, und er würde sie nutzen.  
Trotz seiner Aufregung und einem gewissen Maß an Angst zwang Hicks sich dazu, flach zu atmen und möglichst wenig Geräusche von sich zu geben, während er sein Buch wieder hervorzog und flüchtig einige schnelle Notizen und Skizzen machte. Dabei entging ihm auch die seltsam asymmetrische Schwanzflosse des Hybriden nicht.  
An der einen Seite konnte Hicks trotz der immer schlechter werdenden Lichtverhältnisse noch die kläglichen Reste von dem erkennen, was wohl mal die zweite Membran gewesen war.  
'Seltsam', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf als er die Wunde betrachtete und keine Spuren von Klauen oder Zähnen fand, die auf einen Kampf unter Drachen als Ursache hingedeutet hätten. 'Wenn jemand aus dem Dorf es geschafft hätte, einen Nachtschatten zu verletzten, hätte er oder sie im ganzen Dorf damit geprahlt und jeder hätte davon gewusst. Also woher...' Und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. ER war der Grund für die Verletzung. Das hier war höchstwahrscheinlich der Drache, den er beim letzten Angriff auf das Dorf vom Himmel geschossen und verwundet hatte. 

Ängstlich machte er einige Schritte zurück. Wenn der Nachtschatten das wusste, war es gut möglich, dass er es auf Hicks abgesehen hatte. Drachen hegten laut Grobian schnell einen Groll und waren im allgemeinen recht nachtragend.  
Hicks hatte dieses Verhalten auch selbst schon ein paar mal beobachtet. Denn wenn ein Wikinger einen Drachen im Kampf schwer verletzte aber nicht tötete, kam es nicht selten vor, dass er beim nächsten Angriff wieder auf den selben Drachen traf.  
Doch es half nichts. Hicks musste an dem Nachtschatten vorbei um von der Klippe weg und zurück nach Hause zu kommen, also nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und machte den ersten Schritt in seine Richtung.  
Mit rasendem Herzen versuchte Hicks sich unter dem Ast, auf dem der Hybriden schlief, hindurch zu schleichen ohne seine angst-geweiteten Augen auch nur für eine Sekunde von der schwarzen Silhouette zu nehmen. Und wie immer schlug sein Pech im schlimmstmöglichen Moment zu.  
Er war nur circa einen Schritt vom Stamm das besagten Baums entfernt, als seine Tasche sich im Gestrüpp verfing, mit dem Riemen darin hängen blieb und so bei Hicks' nächster Bewegung seine Habseligkeiten geräuschvoll auf dem Waldboden verstreute.  
Sofort ging ein Ruck durch den Hybriden und im nächsten Moment war er auch schon von seinem Ast gesprungen und gezielt auf Hicks gelandet.  
Die Wucht des Aufpralls und das Gewicht des Drachens pressten die Luft aus Hicks' Lungen, der nun rücklings auf dem Boden lag und seine ewige Neugierde verfluchte.  
Hicks' angsterfüllte Augen trafen auf die grünen des Hybriden und erneut durchzuckte es Hicks wie ein Blitz. Eine Welle von Sinneseindrücken und Emotionen, die nicht zusammenpassten prasselten auf ihn ein. Es war wie in der Arena mit Sturmpfeil, nur weitaus intensiver.  
Von der ganzen Situation überfordert kniff Hicks die Augen zusammen und brach so nicht nur den Blickkontakt, sondern auch die Verbindung ab. 

Erschrocken fuhr Ohnezahn zusammen, ließ von dem Menschen ab und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sie. Er hatte den Jungen trotz seiner Schläfrigkeit allein an dessen Augen erkannt, aber das war nicht der Grund für seine heftige Reaktion.  
Der Junge hatte mit ihm gesprochen – oder zumindest hatte er es versucht.  
Im Gegensatz zu Menschen kommunizierten Drachen größtenteils nicht über Sprache miteinander, sondern indem sie Emotionen, mentale Bilder oder andere Sinneseindrücke miteinander teilten.  
Dazu nutzten sie eine geistige Verbindung, die sie in den meisten Fällen mittels direktem Augenkontakt herstellten.  
Aber Menschen konnte diese Verbindung nicht aufbauen. Genauso wenig wie ein Drache die Worte eines Menschen verstehen konnte.  
Also warum konnte dieser Junge mit ihm sprechen? Wobei Ohnezahn beim besten Willen nicht verstanden hatte, was er ihm hatte mitteilen wollen.  
Natürlich half es seinen Gesprächspartner zu kennen um seine Nachricht leichter interpretieren zu können – immerhin war diese Art der Kommunikation sehr vieldeutig – aber auch fremde Drachen hatte Ohnezahn bisher immer zumindest grob verstehen können.  
Was er von dem Jungen erhalten hatte, war allerdings völlig wirr und zusammenhangslos gewesen.  
Dennoch hatte er sich seltsam verbunden mit ihm gefühlt.  
War es vielleicht möglich, dass der Junge... Nein. Nein nein nein. Das konnte nicht sein und das durfte auch nicht sein.  
Paratei waren immer beides Drachen. Anders funktionierte es ja auch gar nicht. Wie sollte man den seine wahre Drachen-Gestalt finden, wenn der einzige Partner, den man dabei hatte, überhaupt kein Drache war?  
Außerdem hätte Ohnezahn ihn ansonsten längst als seinen Paratei erkannt. Er hatte bereits das Alter erreicht ab dem Hybride ihr Gegenstück beim Aufbauen einer Verbindung als solches erkannten. Das war eben nicht passiert, also war alles in Ordnung, oder?  
Seine Sinne hatten ihm bestimmt nur einen Streich gespielt nachdem er so unvermittelt aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war.

Bedacht darauf keine hektischen Bewegungen zu machen, stand Hicks vom Boden auf und ließ den Drachen dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Der wiederum schien seinem Blick auszuweichen, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten ihn anzugreifen.  
Irgendetwas schien er von Hicks zu wollen, aber einen Groll wegen der verletzten Schwanzflosse schloss er als Grund aus.  
Der Nachtschatten musste ihn schon die ganze Zeit auf der Klippe beobachtet haben und war trotzdem weder geflohen noch zum Angriff übergegangen, obwohl er mehr als genügend Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt hatte.  
Zögerlich machte Hicks einen Schritt auf ihn zu und schien damit – wie gewöhnlich – genau das Falsche zu tun.  
Sofort wandte sich der Hybrid um, stieß sich leichtfüßig von einem der umstehenden Bäume ab und verschwand mit unglaublicher Zielsicherheit im Zwielicht des Waldes.  
Überrascht sah Hicks ihm nach und stutzte. Der Drache hatte seine Flügel auf der Flucht zwar verwendet, aber nur um damit Schwung zu nehmen oder einzelne Flügelschläge zu machen.  
Er hatte die Vermutung schon gehabt, als ihm die zerfetzte Membran aufgefallen war, aber nun war er sich sicher, dass der Nachtschatten nicht fliegen konnte.  
Und Hicks war Schuld daran.  
Mit schlechtem Gewissen und dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen sammelte er seine Habseligkeiten wieder ein und bemühte sich darum, es noch vor Sonnenuntergang wieder ins Dorf zurück zu schaffen. 

Fast die ganze Nacht über bekam Hicks kein Auge zu. Seine Gedanken kreisten ununterbrochen um die Ereignisse des Abends und dazu noch kamen die schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen, die er seither hatte und die nur langsam schwächer wurden. Schlaflos starrte er an die hölzerne Zimmerdecke.  
Was war nur mit diesem Nachtschatten? Was war so anders an ihm? Und warum tauchte er schon wieder in seiner Nähe auf ohne ihn anzugreifen?  
Sein Leben lang hatte er gelernt, dass Drachen immer darauf aus waren zu töten. Also warum war Hicks sich so sicher, dass dieser eine Hybrid ihm nichts tun würde?  
Vielleicht entsprach doch nicht alles, was ihm im Training beigebracht wurde, der Wahrheit.  
Resigniert drehte er sich auf die Seite. 'Dieser eine Hybrid' war nicht ganz richtig, schließlich hatte in der Arena auch Sturmpfeil von ihm abgelassen. Gleich nachdem... Hicks wälzte sich auf die andere Seite. Diese komische Verbindung – was war das gewesen?  
Unendlich viele Fragen durchschwirrten seinen Kopf und auf keine davon würde das Drachenhandbuch, Grobian oder sein Vater ihm eine richtige Antwort geben können.  
Wie konnte es denn sein, dass die Wikinger seit ewigen Zeiten dicht an dicht mit den Drachen ihr Leben bestritten, sie unermüdlich bekämpften und trotzdem so wenig über sie wussten – geschweige denn verstanden?  
Seufzend drehte er sich wieder auf den Rücken. Selbst wenn sein Vater etwas darüber wissen würde, könnte er ihn nicht fragen. Wenn er erfuhr, das Hicks so nah am Dorf auf einen Drachen – noch dazu einen Nachtschatten – getroffen war, würde er das Dorf gar nicht mehr verlassen dürfen. Wahrscheinlich würde Haudrauf sogar einen Trupp zusammenstellen, um die nahen Wälder zu durchkämmen und überall Drachenfallen aufzustellen.  
Und wenn sie dabei auf den Nachtschatten trafen, könnte dieser nicht mal fliehen. Wieder bissen Hicks die Schuldgefühle. Er verstand selbst nicht, wieso er sich solche Gedanken um den Hybriden machte und warum es ihn so schmerze ihn verletzt zu haben. Genau das war ja die ganze Zeit über sein Ziel gewesen. Er wollte einen Drachen töten und sich so die Anerkennung verdienen, nach der er sich so sehnte.  
Und nun verschwieg er sogar die Sichtung eines Drachen direkt beim Dorf, nur um ihn zu schützen.  
Was war nur los mit ihm?  
Die halbe Nacht drehte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, stellte unzählige Fragen, von denen er zu keiner eine Antwort fand, und schlief schließlich vor Erschöpfung ein.

Entsprechend gerädert war er, als ihn am nächsten Morgen die lauten Stimmen der Dorfbewohner aus dem Schlaf rissen.  
Ihre Rufe klangen vom Dorfplatz bis in sein Zimmer und Hicks verfluchte jeden einzelnen davon. Warum hassten ihn die Götter nur so sehr?  
Widerwillig hievte er sich aus dem Bett und schlurfte die Treppe hinunter um zu sehen, was das Dorf so in Aufruhr versetzte.  
Vor seiner Haustür pilgerten etliche Wikinger vergnügt zur Anlegestelle.  
„Was ist denn los?“, fragte er verwirrt in die Menge hinein und zu seinem großartigen Glück war es ausgerechnet Rotzbacke, der ihm antwortete.  
„Händler Johann ist da. Du solltest dir sein Angebot unbedingt ansehen. Vielleicht kann er dir ja etwas Mut oder Talent verkaufen.  
Nicht das es bei dir etwas nützen würde, aber dann ständest du dem großen Rotzbacke zumindest nicht mehr im Weg, wenn er zur Abschlussprüfung den Drachen töten darf.“ Selbstverliebt warf Rotzbacke sich in eine Heldenpose und zwinkerte Astrid zu, die grade an den beiden Jungen vorbeilief um ebenfalls Johanns Waren zu begutachten.  
Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht und stieß nur abfällig die Luft auf, bevor sie ihren Schritt beschleunigte und weiterging.  
„Sie steht auf mich“, potulierte Rotzbacke und lief dann der blonden Wikingerin hinterher.  
Resigniert seufzte Hicks, schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zur Anlegestelle.  
Rotzbackes Sticheleien hin oder her – wenn Johann vorbeikam, war das immer ein Grund zur Freude. Denn neben exotischen Waren, seltenen Materialien und allerlei ungewöhnlichem Kleinkram brachte Johann auch immer eine Fülle an Geschichten mit.  
Die Geschichten, in denen er selbst als Held auftrat, waren zwar unendlich lang und von vorn bis hinten erlogen, aber immer wieder erzählte er auch Legenden oder Mythen von anderen Inseln. Und das war, wo es für Hicks spannend wurde.

„Dieses Fläschchen Tinte habe ich dem Riesentintenfisch persönlich und unter Einsatz meines bescheidenen Lebens abgerungen. Ich dachte mir schon, dass Ihr Euch dafür interessieren würdet, Meister Hicks.“ Skeptisch drehte Hicks das kleine Tongefäß in der Hand. Ihm war bedauerlicherweise seine letzte Tinte ausgelaufen, als sie ihm am Vorabend aus der Tasche gefallen und so den Nachtschatten geweckt hatte. Also feilschte er ein wenig über den Preis und kaufte Johann die neue Tinte schließlich ab.  
„Haudrauf der Stoische. Genau der Wikinger, den ich zu treffen gehofft hatte“, wand der Händler sich nun Hicks' Vater zu, der soeben sein Schiff betreten hatte.  
„Warum solltest du mich auch nicht treffen? Das hier ist schließlich meine Insel.“ Haudraufs bassiges Lachen erschallte so tief und laut, dass Hicks fast glaubte, dass das Schiff darunter zu beben begann.  
„Ich bringe Geschichten von ungesehenen Ufern und unbekannten Meeren, die ich nur all zu gerne mit Leuten von Berk teilen würde“, setzte Johann an und das Oberhaupt der Wikinger wusste sofort, worauf der ausgefuchste Händler hinauswollte.  
„Das glaube ich dir, Johann. Und du kannst sie heute Abend bei gutem Essen und an einem warmen Feuer allen in der großen Halle erzählen.“ Die Augen des Reisenden leuchteten auf.  
„Zu gütig, Meister Haudrauf. Eure Gastfreundschaft ist nur einer der vielen Gründe, warum Berk von all den Orten, die ich auf meinen langen Reisen ansteuere, mein liebster ist.“ Haudrauf winkte ab, bevor Johann in noch weitere Lobpreisungen ausbrechen konnte. „Aber ich muss Euch leider auch eine Warnung bringen, werter Meister Haudrauf.“ Hicks wurde hellhörig. „Ich habe von Gerüchte über die Insel der Verbannten erfahren, die Ihr vielleicht hören solltet.  
Nicht das ich mir Sorgen machen würde. Es gibt nichts womit Berk und seine starken Bewohner nicht fertig werden würden – besonders mit einem so fähigen Häuptling an der Spitze – aber wie sagt man so schön: Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Tonkrüge.“  
Und wie auf Stichwort rutschte Hicks sein tönernes Tintenfass aus der Hand und zerschellte klangvoll am Boden.  
Erschrocken fuhren die beiden Männer zu ihm herum und in Haudraufs Miene spiegelte sich Enttäuschung.  
„Natürlich. Wer auch sonst?“ Resigniert seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Grämt Euch nicht, Meister Hicks, denn ich habe noch eine zweite Flasche.“ Triumphierend holte Johann ein ähnliches Gefäß hervor und hielt es Hicks hin. „Allerdings müsstet Ihr es natürlich auch bezahlen.“  
„Ich mach das“, schaltete sich Haudrauf wieder ein. „Und du, Junge, machst dass du vom Schiff kommst. Ich will nicht, dass du hier noch mehr Chaos anrichtest.“ Mit einem genervten Augenrollen deutete er auf Rotzbacke und die Zwillinge, die weiter hinten auf dem Schiff geräuschvoll die Wahren durchwühlten. „Es reicht schon, wenn die drei das machen.“  
„Tut mir leid, Vater.“ Hicks nahm die Tinte entgegen und machte sich mit hängenden Schultern auf den Rückweg.


	4. Die Legende von Platon

„...und so kämpfte ich mich durch den Sturm. Allein, auf mich gestellt, doch ich schaffte es und vor mir lagen die Küsten eines mir unbekannten Archipels.“ Alle lauschten gespannt Händler Johann, der seine fantastischsten Geschichten von fernen Meeren und ungesehenen Inseln zum Besten gab. „Und was ich an diesen Ufern vorfand, werdet ihr guten Leute von Berk mir nicht glauben, doch ich verspreche euch bei meiner Ehre als Seefahrer, dass alles der Wahrheit entspricht.  
Mein Schiff trieb über das unruhige Wasser und ich steuerte die erste Insel an, in der Hoffnung dort meine Vorräte auffüllen und meine Waren anbieten zu können.  
Doch schon bevor ich den Anleger erreichte, sah ich sie – Drachen, die in Schwärmen über der Insel kreisten. Unter ihnen auch solche mit Flügeln so schwarz wie die dunkelste Nacht.“ Viele Wikinger zogen erschrocken die Luft ein, Grobian verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk und auch Hicks wurde hellhörig.  
„Schwarze Flügel? Du willst uns doch nicht etwa erzählen, dass du eine Insel voller Nachtschatten gefunden hast? Diese Drachen sind so selten, dass wir hier auf Berk innerhalb der letzten 20 Jahre nur einen einzigen gesehen haben. Zum Glück“, erklärte Kotzbacke vorlaut und alle Umstehenden nickten zustimmend.  
„Ich weiß und es wird noch verrückter“, fuhr Johann fort. „Da das Dorf auf der Insel eindeutig bewohnt war und die Drachen Abstand hielten, legte ich – todesmutig und wissensdurstig, wie ich bin – dennoch an.  
Ich hätte auch keine andere Wahl gehabt, wenn ich nicht verhungern wollte. Oh die See ist ja eine so grausame Geliebte. Einmal hab ich in einer stürmischen Nacht auf dem Meer sogar...“ Johann begann abzuschweifen.  
„Was ist jetzt mit der Insel?“, fragte Astrid mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Skepsis und holte den Händler somit wieder zu seiner eigentlichen Erzählung zurück.  
„Ach genau. Die Insel.  
Ich steuerte mein Schiff also in die Bucht und wurde dort freudig von den Bewohnern empfangen. Sie brachten mir neue Vorräte, sahen sich meine ausgezeichneten Waren an und luden mich zu einem Fest in ihrem Dorf ein. Niemanden schienen die Drachen am Himmel über ihnen zu beunruhigen.  
Noch absurder wurde es, als ich mein Schiff verließ und den Dorfplatz betrat.  
Die Hybride – sie waren nicht nur über sondern auch IN dem Dorf.“ Der erfahrene Geschichtenerzähler ließ seine Worte einen Moment lang wirken.  
„Das ist doch Irrsinn. Johann, du erzählst uns Seemannsgarn. Wenn ein Nachtschatten in dem Dorf gewesen wäre, hätte dort niemand mehr gelebt. Wer einmal Auge in Auge mit dieser Bestie steht, kommt nicht zurück um davon zu berichten.“ Kaum merklich schrumpfte Hicks auf seinem Platz ein wenig zusammen.  
„Ich war genauso überrascht wie ihr alle. Doch es ist wahr.  
Die Dorfbewohner erzählten mir, dass sie einen Weg gefunden hatten mit den Drachen zu sprechen und nun mit ihnen zusammenleben konnten.“ Rufe voll Unglaube, Entrüstung und Abfälligkeit wurden laut ob dieser Geschichte, die so sehr gegen die alle Prinzipien der Wikinger verstieß.  
„Ruhe! Lasst den Mann doch ausreden“, rief Grobian die Masse zur Ordnung. Er stimmte ihnen zwar zu, wollte aber dennoch wissen wie Johanns Geschichte weiterging, und Hicks war ihm mehr als dankbar dafür.  
„Zu gütig, Meister Grobian.  
Also wie ich bereits sagte: Die Bewohner hatten einen Weg gefunden mit den Drachen zu kommunizieren.  
Laut ihren Worten, lebten die Menschen und Drachen dadurch schon seit Generationen Seite an Seite und wurden so zu einer nahezu unbesiegbaren Macht in ihrem Archipel.“  
„Wenn man Drachen tatsächlich als Waffen nutzen könnte, würde sich einem kein Gegner mehr in den Weg stellen“, dachte Astrid laut und mit ein wenig zu viel Enthusiasmus in der Stimme. „Das würde einen Wikinger fast unschlagbar machen.“  
„Selbst Alva der Schreckliche würde sich nicht mal mehr in die Nähe von Berk wagen“, schaltete sich auch Grobian ein und erntete bei Erwähnung dieses Namens mahnende Blicke von Haudrauf.  
„Ganz richtig“; bestätigte Johann und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit aller wieder auf sich. „Diesem Umstand hatten sie es zu verdanken, dass die Insel seit dutzenden von Jahren nicht mehr angegriffen worden war.“  
„Aber wie soll man denn mit einem Drachen reden? Die können nicht mal sprechen und verstehen einen doch gar nicht“, unterbrach nun auch noch Raffnuss flapsig den Redefluss den Händlers.  
„Wenn ihr mich denn endlich ausreden lassen würdet, könnte ich zu diesem Punkt kommen!“ So langsam wurde Johann grantig, doch er fand seine innere Ruhe wieder und fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort.  
„Der Häuptling des Stammes – eine weise, hochgewachsene Frau, die außerdem ausgesprochen attraktiv war, wie ich zugeben muss – erklärte mir -“  
„EINE FRAU?“  
„Meister Rotzbacke, HALTET DIE KLAPPE bevor ich sie Euch stopfe!  
Ja, eine Frau. Also sie erklärte mir, dass Drachen laut ihren Legenden früher nur ihre vollwertige Drachenform besaßen. Doch dann entschieden die Götter, dass die Drachen zu mächtig waren, und spalteten ihre Seelen in zwei.  
Dadurch muss nun jeder Drache erst denjenigen finden, der das Gegenstück zu seiner Seele in sich trägt, um sein wahres Potenzial und seine wahre Gestalt zu entfalten. Dieses Gegenstück nannten die Insulaner 'Paratei'.  
Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach ein reichlich seltsamer Begriff.  
Ein Drache, der seinen Paratei noch nicht gefunden hat, ist immer ein Hybrid.  
Ein Drache mit Gegenstück kann zwischen den beiden Gestalten wechseln.  
Und wenn Drache seinen Paratei verliert, dann bleibt er von diesem Moment an für immer in seiner wahren Gestalt gefangen.“ Johann ließ seinen Zuhörern genug Zeit um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten, aber nicht genug um ihn erneut so impertinent zu unterbrechen.  
„Von Zeit zu Zeit kam es dann wohl vor, dass ein Mensch mit der Seele eines Drachen geboren wurde und dieser Mensch dann zu einem Paratei wurde, und so unter anderem die Fähigkeit erlangte, mit den Drachen zu sprechen.  
Allerdings hat diese Verbindung wohl auch gewisse Nebenwirkungen.“ Händler Johann setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf und wirkte fast so, als würden ihm diese 'Nebenwirkungen' erst jetzt so richtig bewusst werden. „Der Häuptling erzählte mir, dass die meisten Hybride, die einen Menschen als Paratei hatten, sich niemals in einen vollwertigen Drachen verwandeln konnten.  
Und sie erwähnte gewisse 'Effekte', die sich auch auf den menschlichen Part auswirkten, die sie aber als Geheimnis bewahren wollte.  
Und das obwohl ich sehr vertrauenswürdig bin, möchte ich anmerken.  
Wenn ich so recht darüber nachdenke, hatte sie sich auch strickt dagegen geweigert mir einen dieser Drachenflüsterer einmal vorzustellen. Was es damit wohl auf sich hatte?  
Das erinnert mich an die eine Zeit, als ich das Geheimnis um den König der Meere aufgedeckt hatte und seine Diener mir...“ Und schon rutschte Johann in die nächste Geschichte, doch Hicks hing geistig noch immer bei der Insel der Drachen. 

Am nächsten Tag hatte Hicks wieder Dienst in der Schmiede. Er arbeitete hier schon seit er 8 Jahre alt war. Haudrauf hatte gehofft, sein dürrer Sohn würde dadurch etwas an Muskelmasse zulegen, und konnte ihn auf diese Weise auch gleich unter Grobians wachsamen Augen wissen.  
„Glaubst du an der Geschichte von Händler Johann ist was dran?“  
„Die über den das zweiköpfige Riesen-Yak, das ihn heiraten wollte? Schon möglich. SO unähnlich sieht er einem Yak ja nicht.“ Hicks verdrehte die Augen, während er das fertig geschliffene Schwert an seinen Platz in der Schmiede brachte.  
„Nein. Ich meine die Sache mit den Drachen. Das es Leute gibt, die mit ihnen sprechen und zusammenleben können.“  
„Meen Jung, der alte Johann hat nur mal wieder Seemannsgarn gesponnen. Glaubst du, wenn das möglich wäre, hatten wir das nicht schon längst gemacht?  
Mit Drachen als Waffen wäre Berk vor allen Angreifern gefeit und unbesiegbar. Ganz zu schweigen von den Verlusten, die wir einsparen würden, wenn wir nicht gegen die Drachen kämpfen müssten.  
Aber das sind nur Märchen und Fantastereien. Lass dich davon nicht von deinem Training ablenken, wenn du am Ende der Ausbildung den Drachen vor den Augen des Dorfes töten willst.“ Hicks warf seinem Lehrmeister einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
„Ja genau. Weil ich darauf ja auch so große Chancen habe.“  
„Na mit der Einstellung wohl kaum.“  
„Was ist das hier eigentlich?“; frage Hicks und deutete auf eine Ansammlung an Bauteilen aus einem fremdartigen Metall und einigen ungewöhnlichen Seilen.  
„Eine neuartige Drachenfalle, die ich Johann abgekauft hab. Er meinte er hätte sie von professionellen Drachenjägern. Mal sehn, ob die zu was taugt.“  
Sofort sprangen Hicks' Gedanken zu seinem Nachtschatten.  
„Wo willst du die denn aufstellen?“, versuchte er möglichst beiläufig zu klingen.  
„Oh das hab ich schon. Ich hatte 3 gekauft. Bei der hier ist ein Bolzen gebrochen und hat sich in der Halterung verkeilt. Also muss ich sie erst reparieren.  
Also von wegen 'professionelle Drachenjäger'. Da muss der alte Grobian doch wieder persönlich ran.“ Fahrig schilderte er Hicks, wo genau er die restlichen zwei Fallen platziert hatte. „Pass bloß auf, dass du da nicht selbst rein gerätst, wenn du dich mal wieder gegen den Willen deines Vaters im Wald rumtreibst. Ich hab mir wirklich Mühe beim Verstecken gegeben.“

Hicks beeilte sich mit seiner Arbeit fertig zu werden. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache und wusste, dass er es sich nicht verzeihen könnte am Tod des Drachens, der ihm zuvor in der Höhle das Leben rettete, beteiligt zu sein.  
Wegen ihm konnte der Nachtschatten nicht mehr fliegen und saß auf dieser Seite der Bergkette, die die Insel in der Mitte teilte, fest.  
Es gab zwar etliche Geschichten darüber, wie gefährlich und grausam Nachtschatten seien, doch wenn Hicks darüber nachdachte, war solange er lebte noch kein Bewohner Berks von einem Nachtschatten getötet worden.  
Andererseits brauchte er nicht lange zu überlegen um ein Liste an Wikingern aufzählen zu können, die im Laufe der letzten paar Jahre von einem verletzt worden waren – und auf ganz Berk gab es nur diesen einen Vertreter seiner Art.  
Trotzdem hatte er es nicht verdient zu sterben. Hicks schuldete diesem Drachen etwas. Er würde die Fallen entschärfen und sichtbar machen, so seine Schuld begleichen, und damit wäre die ganze Sache dann erledigt und er brauchte sich nicht mehr verantwortlich für den jungen Nachtschatten fühlen. Das war zumindest sein Plan.

Am späten Nachmittag machte Hicks sich auf den Weg. Er hatte, unter dem Vorwand Grobian bei der Reparatur helfen zu wollen, den Mechanismus der Falle genau studiert und sich gemerkt wie man sie entschärfte ohne dabei selbst verletzt zu werden.  
Zielsicher und in zügigem Schritt schlug er sich durch das Dickicht zum Standpunkt der ersten Falle und tatsächlich hatte Grobian nicht gelogen.  
Hicks wäre bei seiner Suche sogar fast selbst hineingetreten, so gut hatte er die Einzelteile zwischen Ästen und Gestrüpp und unter Blättern versteckt.  
Vorsichtig befreite er die Konstruktion von Laub und Erde und legte den Mechanismus frei. Er war so aufgebaut, dass ein Drache beim Auslösen in einem beschwerten Netz aus verstärkten Seilen gefangen und zwischen zwei Metallplatten eingeklemmt wurde.  
So konnte das Opfer nicht mehr fliehen und wurde ihm schlimmsten Fall von den schweren Platten verletzte oder sogar getötet.  
Geschickt durchschnitt Hicks mit seinem Messer (ein Neues von seinem Vater, da er sein altes seit dem Zwischenfall in der Höhle nie wiedergefunden hatte) und machte die zerstörerische Falle dadurch erstmal unschädlich.  
„Eine geschafft. Auf zur nächsten.“

Als Hicks in die Nähe des Ortes kam, an dem die zweite Fallen sein sollte, bestätigte sich die ungute Vorahnung, die er schon in der Schmied gehabt hatte.  
Sein Nachtschatten lag eingeschnürt in die fremdartig gearbeiteten Seile auf dem Waldboden und rührte sich nicht.  
Vorsichtig nährte sich Hicks ihm. Er hatte es allem Anschien nach grade noch geschafft, den schweren Platten zu entgehen und war nicht eingequetscht worden. Das wäre bei dem vergleichsweise schmalen Körper des Hybriden auch übel für ihn ausgegangen.  
Einige lose Strähnen der schwarzen Haare hingen dem Drachen im Gesicht und wippten schwach in dessen Atem. Er sah jung aus. Höchstens so alt wie Hicks selbst.  
„Okay. Ganz ruhig. Ich hol dich da raus. Aber bitte bring mich nicht um“, versuchte er eher sich selbst als den Hybriden zu beruhigen, während er seinen Mut zusammen nahm und sich neben ihn auf den Boden kniete.  
Gewissenhaft suchte Hicks nach einem Seil, das nicht ganz so eng um den Körper des Nachtschattens geschlungen war, und begann damit es vorsichtig durchzutrennen.  
Mit jedem Schnitt lockerten sich die Fesseln und entblößten blutige Striemen, die wohl entstanden waren als der Drache sich hatte aus den Seilen winden wollen und sie dadurch nur noch enger um sich gezogen hatte.  
Hicks zerteilte ein weiteres Seil und im nächsten Augenblick richtete sich der Hybrid ruckartig auf, sprang in an und riss ihn erneut zu Boden.

Schon wieder saß der Nachtschatten auf seinem Körper und drückte ihn gewaltsam nach unten. So langsam schien diese Situation zum Normalzustand für die beiden zu werden.  
Die klauenbesetzten Hände des Hybriden ruhten auf Hicks' Schultern, aus seinem Mund knurrten ihm zwei Reißzähne entgegen und die giftgrünen Augen fixierten die von Hicks.  
Der junge Wikinger rechnete bereits damit, dass ihn erneut die Welle an Eindrücken überrollen würde, doch dieses mal war es anders.  
Die Verbindung baute sich auf, die wirren Bilder und Gefühle strömten auf ihn ein, aber traten so weit in den Hintergrund, dass Hicks sie nur noch als Rauschen wahrnahm.  
Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß Hicks wer und wo er war. Das einzige, was er sah, waren diese beiden stechend grünen Augen und er fühlte sich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise von dem Drachen verstanden.  
Doch dieser Augenblick der Verbundenheit wurde jäh unterbrochen.  
Hicks Körper begann sich seltsam zu verhalten. Es fühlte sich an als würden seine Knochen sich unter seiner Haut neu ausrichten und genau so klang auch das Knacken, von dem die Bewegungen begleitet wurden.  
Seine Schulterblätter wanderten von ganz allein ein Stück über seinen Rücken und im nächsten Moment erfüllten Hicks wahnsinnige Schmerzen.  
Ein Schmerzensschrei klang aus seiner Kehle und ließ den Nachtschatten erschrocken wegspringen.  
Hicks drehte sich auf dem Boden um und krümmte sich vorne über.  
Die anschwellenden Schmerzen zogen sich durch seine gesamte Wirbelsäule, bis sie ihren Höhepunkt mit einigen lauten Knack-Geräuschen erreichten und anschließend sofort abklangen.


	5. Folgenschwerer Blickkontakt

Ohnezahn ging erschrocken auf Abstand als der Junge – sein Paratei wie ihm jetzt zweifelsfrei klar war – zu schreien begann und sich auf dem Boden krümmte. Er hatte offensichtlich Schmerzen, aber Ohnezahn verstand nicht warum. Er hatte ihm nicht wehgetan. Nicht wirklich.  
Verwirrt beobachtete er den Jungen für einen Moment und sah dann an sich selbst herab.  
Nichts. Ohnezahn hatte sich nicht verwandelt. Normalerweise wechselten Drachen beim Erkennen ihres Partners instinktiv zum ersten mal in ihre wahre Gestalt, aber bei ihm tat sich gar nichts. Er war immer noch in dieser schwächlichen, menschlichen Hülle gefangen. Und nun war auch jegliche Hoffnung, das jemals ändern zu können, unwiederbringlich zerstört worden. Er würde für immer so bleiben müssen.  
Doch erstmal war der Junge wichtiger. Er wimmerte und schrie, während sich auf seinem Rücken unter der Tunika seltsame Bewegungen abzeichneten.  
Plötzlich riss das waldgrüne Leinen an seinen Schulterblättern auf und zwei schwarze Flügel brachen daraus hervor.  
Überrumpelt stolperte Ohnezahn einige Schritte zurück. War das etwa, was mit einem Menschen geschah, wenn er der Paratei eines Drachens wurde? Das war zu verrückt. Ohnezahn hatte selbst schon genug mit seiner Verzweiflung über den Verlust seiner Schwanzflosse und nun auch noch dem Verlust seiner Drachengestalt zu kämpfen.  
Das war ihm alles zu viel. Er wollte diesen Menschen nicht als seinen Partner und er würde ihn auch nicht als solchen akzeptieren.  
Eilig drehte er sich um und wollte fliehen, doch er kam nur wenige Schritte weit. Geschlagen blieb er stehen und lauschte dem Schluchzen hinter sich.  
Der Junge hatte sich das auch nicht ausgesucht und Ohnezahn war sein Paratei. Er konnte ihn nicht einfach im Stich lassen. So gerne er es auch wollte.  
Ganz abgesehen davon wusste Ohnezahn selbst nur allzu gut wie schrecklich es war, hilflos und allein zu sein. Bis Wolkenspringer ihn damals aufgelesen hatte, war es ihm nicht anders ergangen.  
Also ging er zögerlich zu seinem Paratei zurück und kniete sich vor ihm auf den Boden.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte, also blieb er einfach bei ihm und wartete bis der Atem des Jungen wieder ruhiger wurde und er zu ihm aufsah. 

Hicks brauchte eine Weile um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sein Körper zitterte und fühlte sich seltsam schwer an.  
Als er endlich ein Stück weit auf sah, saß der Nachtschatten genau vor ihm. Mitleidig und etwas ratlos ruhte sein Blick auf Hicks, der nun versuchte sich grade aufzusetzen.  
Die Schmerzen waren zwar zum größten Teil abgeklungen, aber irgendetwas stimmte trotzdem nicht mit ihm.  
Er versuchte seinen Rücken zu strecken und fühlte plötzlich wie er das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten überkippte. Sein Körper schlug wieder auf dem unebenen Waldboden auf und er spürte einen leichten Schmerz in seinem... Hicks war sich nicht sicher. Er konnte den Schmerzpunkt keinem Körperteil zuordnen, also drehte er sich ungelenk um nachzusehen. Und stieß ein weiteres mal einen schockierten Schrei aus.  
Zwei schwarze Drachenschwingen und ein dazugehöriger Schwanz erwuchsen von seinem Rücken und der Hüfte.  
In Hicks stieg Panik auf. Was war passiert? Was hatte der Drache mit ihm angestellt? Warum mussten solche Katastrophen immer ausnahmslos ihm passieren?  
Hecktisch versuchte er ein zweites mal sich aufzurichten und blieb dabei immer wieder schmerzhaft mit seinen neuen Flügeln in den Zweigen des umliegendes Gestrüpps und dem Unterholz hängen, während die Panik ihn immer kurzatmiger werden ließ.  
Bestimmend packten ihn plötzlich zwei Hände an den Schultern und brachten ihn in eine aufrechte Sitzposition.  
Instinktiv sah Hicks zu dessen Besitzer hoch, stellte Blickkontakt her und baute die Verbindung auf. Dieses Mal stürzten nicht die üblichen wirren Eindrücke auf ihn ein, sondern nur ein Gefühl der Ruhe und der Sicherheit.  
Ohnezahn hatte mit Rücksicht auf den Menschen seine Botschaft auf das absolute Minimum heruntergebrochen und sie so simpel wie möglich ausgedrückt. 'Ich bin bei dir und ich pass auf dich auf' war seine Intention gewesen und sie schien bei dem Jungen angekommen zu sein.  
Sein Körper hörte auf unkontrolliert zu zittern und sein Atem normalisierte sich weitestgehend.  
Eine kleine Weile saßen sie einander nur stumm gegenüber bis Hicks ein leises „Danke“ flüsterte und Ohnezahn damit noch mehr verwirrte.  
Bisher hatte der Hybrid nur zusammenhangsloses Zeug von seinem Menschen empfangen, doch in dem Moment, in dem er das Wort formuliert hatte, waren auch die Gefühle und Eindrücke, die er über ihre Verbindung teilte, sinnhaft geworden.  
Ohnezahn hatte ihn verstanden. Wenngleich die Botschaft simpel gewesen und fragwürdig transportiert worden war, aber er hatte ihn verstanden, und nun kannte Ohnezahn auch das Wort, das die Menschen dafür verwendeten.  
Zaghaft hob Hicks eine Hand und streckte sie nach seinem Nachtschatten aus. Kurz zögerte der, doch dann lehnte er sich dem Jungen entgegen und legte vertrauensvoll seinen Kopf in dessen Hand.  
Er hatte wohl einfach keine andere Wahl als den Jungen zu akzeptieren. Er war sein Paratei und damit war das Band zwischen ihnen unzertrennlich. Vor allem da Ohnezahn niemals seine wahre Gestalt meistern und damit die Bedingung für ein Lösen des Bandes erfüllen würde.  
Die beiden waren jetzt Partner und würden es immer bleiben. 

Hicks' Gedanken rasten, aber sein Nachtschatten gab ihm zumindest etwas Halt. Er konnte so unmöglich ins Dorf zurück. Sie würden sowohl ihn, als auch seinen neuen Freund töten, der sich grade bereitwillig von Hicks den Kopf streicheln ließ.  
Er verstand immer noch nicht, was hier los war, aber zumindest war er nicht allein und fühlte sich in der Nähe des jungen Hybriden überraschend sicher.  
Trotzdem mussten sie einen Ort für die Nacht suchen, denn die Sonne begann bereits unterzugehen.  
Vorsichtig versuchte Hicks aufzustehen, unterschätzte dabei jedoch erneut das ungewohnte Gewicht der Flügel auf seinem Rücke und drohte wieder nach hinten überzukippen.  
Geistesgegenwärtig vergruben sich die Finger seines Nachtschattens im Kragen seiner Tunika und zogen ihn wieder nach vorn.  
Haltsuchend klammerte Hicks sich an ihm fest und versuchte seine Balance wiederzufinden und sich an das zusätzliche Gewicht zu gewöhnen, während sein Hybrid aufmunternd den Kopf an seinem rieb.  
Und tatsächlich half diese schwache Berührung und die Nähe Hicks dabei eine weitere Panikwelle abzuwehren, ehe sie Macht über ihn gewinnen konnte.  
„Danke“, flüsterte er erneut und dieses mal kannte Ohnezahn die Bedeutung des Wortes auch ohne sie durch eine mentale Verbindung zu Hicks erklärt zu bekommen. 

Schweigend zogen sie durch den dunkler werdenden Wald. Hicks war immer wieder wegen seiner neuen Flügel und dem Schwanz ins Straucheln geraten, also hatte sein Drache ihn irgendwann bei der Hand genommen um ihn zu stabilisieren.  
Widerstandslos ließ sich Hicks von ihm führen, denn der Nachtschatten schien zu wissen wohin er wollte.  
Schließlich betraten sie eine kleine Bucht, die von hohen unebenen Klippen umrahmt wurde. Zielsicher steuerten sie eine Vertiefung in der steinernen Wand an, die man nicht wirklich als Höhle bezeichnen konnte, die aber dennoch tief genug war, dass sie den beiden Paratei bequem Schutz bieten konnte.  
Ohnezahn richtete sich sofort für die Nacht ein und rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Er war erschöpft von dem ganzen Chaos des Tages und seinem Kampf mit der Falle.  
Hicks stand etwas ratlos im Eingang ihrer Zuflucht. Auch er war müde, aber er war einfach zu emotional aufgewühlt um zur Ruhe kommen zu können.  
Unsicher setzte er sich in den Eingang und sah dabei zu, wie sich der Himmel draußen immer rötlicher färbte und sich letztendlich verdunkelte.  
Die kalte Nachtluft ließ ihn frösteln und er schlang instinktiv nicht nur seine Arme, sondern auch die Flügel um seinen Körper.  
Unglücklich blickte er die dunklen Schwingen an und empfand sie einfach nicht als einen Teil von sich. Sie gehörten nicht zu ihm. Er war ein Mensch und kein Drache, also warum hatte er diese blöden Dinger? Was für einen morbiden Scherz erlaubten sich die Götter nun schon wieder mit ihm?  
Ob das die 'Nebenwirkungen' waren, die Händler Johann in seiner Geschichte erwähnt hatte? Aber Drachen konnten doch zwischen ihren beiden Gestalten wechseln. Vielleicht ging das bei Hicks ja auch. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer entzündete sich in seinen Augen.  
Vielleicht musste er doch nicht sein gesamtes Leben im Dorf aufgeben und konnte auch seinen Vater wiedersehen ohne fürchten zu müssen, von ihm auf Sicht sofort getötet zu werden.  
'Wer hätte gedacht, dass eine von Johanns Geschichten wirklich mal der Wahrheit entspricht' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er musste leicht schmunzeln.  
In dem Fall sollte er lernen können mit seinem Drachen zu sprechen. 'Dann sind diese seltsamen Eindrücke und Gefühle, die ich bei ihm und auch bei Sturmpfeil gespürt habe, vermutlich ihre Sprache.' Und Hicks wollte lernen sie zu verstehen.  
Ein kalter Windstoß jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper und er begann immer mehr zu frieren.  
Wie auf Stichwort hörte Hicks Geräusche hinter sich, drehe sich um und sah wie sein Drache einladend einen Flügel anhob.  
„Sieht aus als würden wir zwei einander auch so schon ganz gut verstehen.“ Mit einem schwachen Schmunzeln krabbelte er unter den wärmenden Flügel und ließ sich dankbar von ihm einhüllen. 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hicks mit einem ungewohnten Gewicht auf seinem Oberkörper auf. Für einen winzigen Augenblick glaube er die Ereignisse des letzten Abends nur geträumt zu haben, doch das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken der warmen Brust, an der sein Kopf ruhte, bewies ihm das Gegenteil.  
Das Gewicht auf seinem Oberkörper gehörte zum Arm seines Drachens, den er im Schlaf um Hicks geschlungen und ihn zu sich gezogen hatte.  
Für eine Weile blieb Hicks regungslos in dieser Position liegen um den Nachtschatten nicht zu wecken, doch er schlug nur kurze Zeit später von ganz allein die giftgrünen Augen auf.  
Wie zur Begrüßung stieß er Hicks flüchtig mit dem Kopf an, bevor er seinen Flügel zurückzog und ihn aus seinen Armen entließ.  
Ungelenk stand Hicks vom Boden auf und verlor beim Versuch sich zu strecken fast erneut das Gleichgewicht. Mit Mühe und Not hielt er sich auf den Beinen, während sein Nachtschatten reflexartig aufsprang um ihn festzuhalten und vor einem weiteren Sturz zu bewahren.  
Doch Hicks fand seine Balance und ein stolzes Lächeln ob dieses kleinen Triumphs schlich sich auf seine Lippen.  
Im hellen Licht der morgendlichen Sonne konnte Hicks den Drachen zum ersten mal ganz genau erkennen und sofort wich sein Lächeln einem sorgenvollen Ausdruck.  
Die Seile der Falle, in die er geraten war, hatten sich, bei seinen erfolglosen versuchen sich aus ihnen herauszuwinden tiefer in die Haut des Hybriden gegraben als Hicks angenommen hatte.  
Dunkelrote, teilweise blutige Striemen zogen sich über seine Arme, Beine, den Oberkörper und eine wunde Stelle erstreckte sich sogar quer über seine rechte Wange.  
Wie war Hicks das gestern entgangen?  
Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach dem Gesicht seines neuen Freundes aus, doch der wich vor ihm zurück.  
„Schon gut. Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Nur sehn ob wir die Wunde auswaschen oder verbinden müssen.“ Er sprach betont ruhig und versuchte dabei Augenkontakt und eine Verbindung aufzubauen. Und tatsächlich kam der Drache wieder ein Stück näher und ließ sich von Hicks anfassen.  
Er war gut einen halben Kopf größer als Hicks, also musste der sich ein Stück weit strecken um die Verletzung vernünftig zu begutachten.  
„Scheint nur oberflächlich zu sein. Sieht vielleicht nicht schön aus, aber das wird verheilen.“ Aufmunternd strich er mit dem Daumen über die unverletzte Wange und der Hybrid lehnte sich in die Berührung hinein, also streichelte Hicks ihn noch ein wenig weiter.  
„Für einen großen, bösen, gefährlichen Drachen bist du ziemlich zutraulich“, witzelte Hicks mit einem Grinsen und erntete darauf einen fragenden Blick. „Ach, nicht so wichtig.“  
Ein wenig verwirrt versuchte Ohnezahn den Gesichtsausdruck seines Menschen zu kopieren und zeigte ihm ein schiefen Grinsen. Nun war Hicks damit dran fragend drein zu schauen.  
„Ich hätte schwören können du hattest...“ Irritiert deutete Hicks auf seine Zähne und der Drache schien seine Verwirrung zu verstehen, denn im Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlags wuchsen seine Eckzähne auf gut das doppelte an Länge und verwandelten sich so in die Reißzähne, die Hicks schon zuvor so eindrucksvoll präsentiert worden waren.  
Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und Ohnezahn zog sofort seine Zähne wieder ein und sah ihn entschuldigend an.  
„Schon okay. Damit hab ich nur nicht gerechnet“, beruhigte ihn Hicks wieder und streichelte ganz intuitiv seinen Kopf.  
„Sag mal, du weißt nicht zufällig, wie ich die hier wieder loswerde, oder?“ Hicks deutete auf seine Flügel und versuchte seinem Drachen irgendwie verständlich zu machen, was er von ihm wollte. Aber leider musste er feststellen, dass Drachen und Menschen in vielen Punkten einfach ganz unterschiedlich dachten.  
Ohnezahn konnte nicht verstehen, dass Hicks seine Flügel nicht wollte. Die Idee allein war völlig absurd für einen Drachen, also wechselte Hicks die Strategie und versuchte Ohnezahn nach dem Gestaltwandeln an sich zu fragen.  
Und nach einer Weile zahlten sich seine Geduld und seine Empathie tatsächlich aus. Nun musste Hicks es nur noch irgendwie fertigbringen Ohnezahns Antwort auch korrekt zu interpretieren. Denn die „Sprache“ der Drachen war sehr viel schwieriger und mehrdeutig als gesprochene Worte, aber sie war auch sehr viel facettenreicher, ausdrucksstärker und vielseitiger.  
Als Hicks endlich begriff, was sein Drache versuchte ihm zu erklären, hatte die Sonne ihren Zenit längst überschritten.  
Hicks atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen, sammelte sich und versuchte sich im Geist vorzustellen, wie seine Flügel sich zusammenfalteten, an seinen Rücken anlegten und schließlich in diesem verschwanden.  
Immer wieder ließ er diese Bilder in seinem Kopf ablaufen – ohne Erfolg. 

Ohnezahn beobachtete eine Weile wie seine Paratei versuchte sich zu verwandeln. Ob das überhaupt möglich war, wusste er nicht. Ihm war ja nicht mal bekannt gewesen, dass überhaupt menschliche Paratei existierten.  
Aber er hatte ihm trotzdem in mühsamer Kleinstarbeit zu erklären versucht, wie eine Verwandlung ablief, wenn man sich denn verwandeln konnte.  
Wieder nagte die Gewissheit an ihm, dass er niemals in seine wahre Gestalt würde wechseln können. Andererseits war die Situation für den Jungen viel schlimmer. Ohnezahn war trotzdem ein Drache. Ob mit oder ohne seiner vollwertigen Form.  
Hicks hingegen könnte nie mehr nach Hause zurückkehren, wenn er es nicht schaffte in seine alte Gestalt zurück zu wechseln.  
Also versuchte Ohnezahn ihm zu helfen so gut es ging.

Erschöpft und frustriert ließ Hicks den Blick sinken. Es war hoffnungslos. Er schaffte es einfach nicht. Er würde für immer in der Gestalt eines Hybriden feststecken.  
Ohnezahn blieb seine Verzweiflung nicht verborgen. Sofort kniete er neben ihm, lehnte sich zu ihm rüber und begann seinen Kopf aufmunternd an seiner Wange zu reiben.  
Hicks musste unwillkürlich lachen und kraulte seinen Paratei dankbar hinterm Ohr.  
„Wir sprechen nicht mal die gleiche Sprache und trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, dass niemand auf ganz Berk mich so gut versteh wie du.“  
Wieder etwas zuversichtlicher legte er seine Stirn an Ohnezahns und sah in die giftgrünen Reptilienaugen. Noch einmal beschwor Hicks die Vorstellung seiner Verwandlung herauf und sein Nachtschatten kopierte diese Bilder, so dass sie sich nun gemeinsam darauf konzentrierten.  
Und tatsächlich konnte Hicks spüren, wie sich die Knochen erneut unter seinen Sehnen bewegten und das Überhangsgewicht an seinem Rücken leichter wurde, bis es vollständig verschwand.  
Jubelnd sprang Hicks auf und drehte sich um die eigene Achse.  
Er hatte es geschafft. Er sah wieder ganz normal aus und das hieß, dass er auch ins Dorf zurück konnte.  
Ohnezahns verletzte Schwanzspitze zuckte fröhlich über ihren Erfolg und erinnerte Hicks daran, dass er der einzige von ihnen war, der wieder nach Hause konnte.  
Sofort erstarb sein Jubeln und er kniete sich wieder zu seinem Drachen.  
„Ich krieg das wieder hin. Versprochen.“ Hicks war völlig bewusst, dass Ohnezahn ihn nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, also umarmte er ihn einfach um ihm zu versichern, dass alles okay war, obwohl seine Freude so abrupt geendet hatte.  
Etwas irritiert, aber beruhigt lehnte der sich in die Umarmung und schloss ebenfalls die Arme um seinen Paratei.  
Ihm war klar, dass Hicks jetzt wieder zu seinem Stamm zurückkehren würde, und er hätte ihn am liebsten davon abgehalten. Aber als jemand, der seine Freiheit mehr als alles andere schätzte, konnte Ohnezahn sie nicht so leichtfertig jemand anderem verwehren. Schon gar nicht seinem eigenen Paratei.  
Also war das hier wohl fürs erste ein Abschied.


	6. Erste Schritte

Als Hicks wieder im Dorf ankam, wurde es bereits von den Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne in ein malerisches Rot getaucht.  
Eilig trugen ihn seine Schritte zu seinem Haus zurück, doch er fand schon auf dem Weg dorthin wonach er gesucht hatte.  
Eine Mischung aus erleichterter Freude und elterlicher Strenge zeichneten sich auf Haudraufs Gesicht ab, als er seinen verschwundenen Sohn auf sich zukommen sah.  
„Hicks! Junge, wo hast du gesteckt? Wir haben überall nach dir gesucht. Da draußen ist es gefährlich, du hättest-“ Hicks ignorierte die Standpauke und umarmte seinen Vater. Er hatte gefürchtet ihn nie wieder zu sehen, was ihm klargemacht hatte, wie sehr er ihn trotz all ihrer Differenz doch liebte.  
„Tut mir leid, Vater“, entschuldigte er sich für sein Verschwinden. Haudrauf traf diese Reaktion so unerwartet, dass er den Rest seiner Belehrung glatt vergaß und stattdessen einfach nur seinen Sohn in die Arme schloss.  
„Was ist das denn?“, frage er nachdem Hicks ihn wieder losließ und deutete auf dessen Rücken.  
„Ähm... also...“, stammelte Hicks unsicher und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit seine zerrissene Tunika zu erklären.  
„Hast dich im Wald wohl mit nem Drachen angelegt, was meen Jung? Hätt´ ich dir gar nicht zugetraut“, schaltete Grobian sich ungefragt ein.  
„Ein Drache?“ Haudrauf wurde sofort hellhörig und wechselte vom Vater zum Oberhaupt. „So nah am Dorf? Das auch noch. Die Biester werden immer dreister.  
Grobian! Ich will, dass du noch ein paar Drachenfallen baust.“  
„Alles klar, Chef. Wir werden den Viechern schon zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hat.“ Hilflos stand Hicks daneben, während die beiden erfahrenen Wikinger mörderische Pläne schmiedeten und keiner von beiden ihm auch nur für eine Sekunde Beachtung schenkte.  
Resigniert stieß Hicks einen geschlagenen Seufzer aus. Er konnte einen Nachtschatten dazu bringen ihm zuzuhören, aber nicht seinen eigenen Vater.  
„Hicks?“ Er fuhr zusammen. „Bist du unverletzt?“  
„Ja, Vater. Mir ist nichts passiert.“  
„Dann geh jetzt ins Haus und bleib da. Keine Alleingänge mehr bis der Wald wieder sicher ist. Ist das klar?“  
„Aber-“, setzte Hicks zu einer Erwiderung an.  
„Ist das klar?“  
„Ja, Vater.“ Mit Haudrauf dem Stoischen zu diskutieren war in etwas so erfolgversprechend wie den Zwillingen Vernunft oder Rotzbacke Bescheidenheit beibringen zu wollen, also gab Hicks es einfach auf und ging in sein Zimmer.  
Ans Schlafen dachte er aber noch lange nicht, sondern nahm stattdessen an seinem Schreibtisch Platz und begann die Schwanzflosse eines Nachtschattens zu skizzieren. 

Am nächsten Morgen brachte Hicks seine Tunika zu Rotzbackes Mutter – der bsten Näherin des Dorfes – um sie von ihr flicken zu lassen, bevor er wieder bei Grobian in der Schmiede antrat.  
„Schön dich wieder hier zu haben, Hicks. Die Arbeit türmt sich“, begrüßte er ihn und drückte ihm sofort das erste Werkstück in die Hand. „Schwert. Schleifen. Jetzt.“  
Den ganzen Tag verbrachte Hicks damit Klingen zu schärfen, Schilde auszubessern und Helme zu reparieren.  
„Bereiten wir uns auf einen Krieg vor, oder warum hab ich heute noch keine einzige Pfanne ausgebeult, aber dafür bei sieben Äxten die Keile oder den Griffe verstärkt?“ Grobian hielt in seiner Arbeit inne und rang für einen Moment nach Worten.  
„Es ist immer gut vorbereitet zu sein, Hicks. Egal, ob man sich nun gegen Drachen oder andere Stämme verteidigen muss.“  
„Andere Stämme. So wie die Verbannten?“  
„Pscht! Das hab ich nie gesagt und dein Vater auch nicht. Also werd mit deiner Arbeit fertig und mach das du ins Bett kommst. Morgen hast du wieder Drachen-Training und Sturmpfeil wird in ihrem Käfig so langsam unruhig“, versuchte Grobian das Thema zu wechseln und hatte damit tatsächlich Erfolg.  
Unwillkürlich glitten Hicks' Gedanken zu der jungen Nadder in der Arena. Er müsste eigentlich auch in der Lage dazu sein mit ihr zu sprechen. Vielleicht würde ihm das beim Training morgen ja sogar helfen.  
Grobian legte irgendwann sein letzte Werkstück aus der Hand und verabschiedete sich von Hicks.  
„Mach nicht mehr so lang, meen Jung. Du solltest morgen ausgeschlafen sein, wenn du nicht als Nadelkissen enden willst.“  
Doch für Hicks ging die eigentliche Arbeit jetzt erst los, denn kaum war Grobian außer Sichtweite, holte Hicks seine Notizen und Skizzen vom Abend heraus und begann mit dem Bau seiner ersten Prothese. 

„Hicks! Runter!“ Im letzten Moment wich Hicks den rasiermesserscharfen Stacheln aus, die auf ihn zuschnellten.  
Die Gefangenschaft schien so langsam ihren Tribut von Sturmpfeil zu fordern. Sie war offensichtlich schlecht gelaunt und verhielt sich nicht mehr annähend so verspielt wie noch vor einigen Tagen. Aber wer konnte es ihr verübeln?  
Sie war einsam, gelangweilt und ihrer Freiheit beraubt. Da platzte jedem irgendwann der Kragen.  
Glücklicherweise trug Grobians Training Früchte und die jungen Wikinger waren nicht mehr so unerfahren wie noch zu Beginn. Andernfalls hätte die heutige Übung für sie wirklich böse ausgehen können.  
Auch schaffte Hicks es nicht in ihrer Rage Augenkontakt mit dem Nadder herzustellen um sie eventuell etwas zu beruhigen, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den fliegenden Stacheln und dem peitschenden Schwanz so gut wie möglich auszuweichen.  
Denn trotz allem würde Hicks sie nicht angreifen. Sturmpfeil wollte niemandem ernsthaft schaden, sondern einfach nur hier raus, aber er schien der einzige zu sein, der das verstand.  
Völlig fertig ließ er sich nach Beendigung des Trainings auf den Boden der Arena sinken. Und er war nicht der einzige.  
„Das Vieh war ja heute völlig irre“, platzte Rotzbacke erschöpft hervor und stöhnte theatralisch.  
„Ach was“, warf Grobian ein. „Der Drachen, den einer von euch als Abschlussprüfung töten wird, ist viel schlimmer.“  
„Wow Grobian. Danke. Das ermutigt uns alle ungemein“, kam es von Taffnuss und alle stimmten ihm schweigend zu.  
„Kein Ding. Hab ich doch gern gemacht. Also morgen um die selbe Zeit und dann sehen wir mal, wie ihr mit zwei Zielen zurecht kommt. Unser neuster Fang ist nämlich ein Zipper. Oder zwei Zipper? Bei denen ist das ja immer etwas schwer zu sagen.“

Nach und nach rappelten sich die angehenden Drachentöter vom Boden auf, verfielen in angeregte Gespräche und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur großen Halle.  
Hicks blieb allein zurück.  
Unschlüssig sah er sich in der leeren Arena um bis sein Blick an Sturmpfeils Käfig hängen blieb.  
Vorsichtig nährte er sich ihr und versuchte Blickkontakt mit dem fauchenden Nadder aufzunehmen.  
Ihre Augen fixierten einander und Hicks wurde von einer gewaltigen Mengen an überwiegend negativen Emotionen überrollt. Die mentalen Bilder wechselten in derartig schneller Folge, das Hicks der Schädel brummte. Sturmpfeils Gedanken waren allem Anschein nach noch sprunghafter als sie selbst.  
Doch Hicks widerstand dem Drang die Verbindung abzubrechen und rückte noch etwas näher an den Käfig heran.  
„Ist schon gut. Ich tu dir nichts.“ Hicks begann beruhigend auf den aufgebrachten Nadder einzureden und konnte durch das Sprechen besser kontrollieren, welche Eindrücke er mit Sturmpfeil teilte.  
In ihrer Drachengestalt hatte sie keinerlei menschenähnliche Mimik, und im Gegensatz zu Ohnezahn nahm sie auch keine Rücksicht auf Hicks' Unerfahrenheit, wodurch er kaum erahnen konnte, was Sturmpfeil versuchte ihm mitzuteilen.  
Doch plötzlich veränderte sich ihre Körperhaltung. Sie legte überrascht den Kopf zur Seite und kam näher um Hicks interessiert zu mustern.  
Ihre Nasenflügel bebten leicht und sie schien einen bekannten Geruch zu wahrzunehmen.  
An Hicks' nun geflickter Tunika hing noch immer Ohnezahns Geruch und Naddern waren für ihren ausgeprägten Geruchssinn bekannt.  
Sturmpfeil witterte an dem jungen Wikinger ihren Freund, konnte jedoch kein Blut an ihm riechen, also nahm sie eine entspannte Haltung an und beobachtete den Menschen vor ihrem Käfig.  
Mit ruhiger Stimme begann Hicks wieder auf sie einzureden und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.  
Nach langem Zögern gab der Drache nach und ließ sich von Hicks anfassen.  
„Schon okay. Du musst etwas ruhiger in der Arena sein. Wenn du zu widerspenstig wirst, sortieren sie dich aus.“ Hicks versuchte das Wort 'töten' zu vermeiden, weil er wusste, dass es ihn dazu bringen würde unabsichtlich heftige Emotionen und Eindrücke über die Verbindung zu teilen, und das letzte was er wollte, war Sturmpfeil noch nervöser zu machen.  
„Versuch noch etwas durchzuhalten. Ich lass mir was einfallen.“ Eine kurze Weile lang blieb er noch bei Sturmpfeil, redete beruhigend auf sie ein und tätschelte ihr den Kopf, bis er sich von ihr verabschiedete um seine Arbeit in der Schmiede fortzusetzen. 

Knapp zwei Wochen verbrachte Hicks damit sich nach und nach mit den Drachen in der Arena anzufreunden, beim Training dadurch immer besser abzuschneiden, Grobian in der Schmiede zu helfen und heimlich an der Prothese zu werkeln.  
Sturmpfeil hielt sich beim Training tatsächlich etwas zurück, aber Hicks ging davon aus, dass das weniger an seinen Worten, sondern eher an seiner Anwesenheit lag. Es fiel Hicks noch immer schwer sich dem Nadder mitzuteilen, aber sie vertraute ihm inzwischen.  
Das machte es einfacher für sie die Gefangenschaft zu ertragen und für Hicks machte es das leichter beim Training gut dazustehen, denn im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Rekruten wusste Hicks ganz genau, dass Sturmpfeil nur mit ihm spielte und ihn nicht ernsthaft verletzen würde, solange er sich nicht zu ungeschickt anstellte.  
Als Hicks endlich mit dem Prototypen der künstlichen Schwanzflosse zufrieden war, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Bucht, die Ohnezahn ihm gezeigt hatte.  
Hicks hatte inzwischen richtig Sehnsucht nach seinem Paratei und wäre am liebsten schon viel früher wieder zu ihm gegangen, aber zum Einen wollte er zuerst eine funktionsfähige Prothese vorweisen können, und zum Anderen hatte sein Vater ihm verboten das Dorf zu verlassen und achtete recht genau darauf, dass Hicks sich an dieses Verbot hielt.  
Also schlich er sich schon bei Sonnenaufgang aus dem Haus und schlug sich zielsicher durch den schummerigen Wald.  
Heute hatte er weder Training noch Dienst in der Schmiede, und sein Vater hielt eine Versammlung des Rates in der großen Halle ab, also würde niemandem auffallen, dass Hicks fehlte. Manchmal hatte es eben doch seine Vorteile, wenn einem keiner Beachtung schenkte.  
Ohne große Mühen zwängte er sich durch den schmalen Zugang zur Bucht, der gut versteckt zwischen den Felswänden lang.  
Hätte Ohnezahn ihn ihm nicht gezeigt, hätte Hicks den Eingang vermutlich nie gefunden, obwohl er schon seit seiner frühsten Kindheit durch diese Wälder streifte. 

Etwas verloren wanderte Hicks an dem Strand herum und suchte nach seinem Nachtschatten. Er hatte grade einen dicht belaubten Baum passiert, da hörte er es über sich verhalten knacken.  
Und nur einen Wimpernschlag später sprang ihn sein Paratei auch schon in üblicher Manie an und riss ihn zu Boden.  
Hingebungsvoll kuschelte er sich an Hicks und der musste ob dieser stürmischen Begrüßung unwillkürlich lachen. Sehnsüchtig schmiegte der Hybrid sich an Hicks Wange und der ging vergnügt auf das Spiel ein.  
„Ist ja gut. Ich hab dich auch vermisst.“ Als Ohnezahn endlich wieder von ihm abließ, strich er vorsichtig über die Wange seines Hybriden. Die roten Striemen waren vollständig verheilt und nur mit viel Mühe konnte Hicks die schwache Andeutung einer Narbe erkennen.  
Erleichtert ließ er seinen Daumen über die vormals versetzte Stelle gleiten.  
„Wenigstens das hat keinen allzu großen Schaden angerichtet.“ Beruhigt zog er das Bündel zu sich, das er bei Ohnezahns überschwänglicher Begrüßung verloren hatten, und begann damit es auszupacken.  
Die grünen Reptilienaugen folgten seinem Tun mit Interesse aber Befremdung und als Hicks die Prothese an Ohnezahns Schwanz anlegen wollte, zog er ihn überrascht zurück.  
„Schon gut. Ich weiß, du bist da verletzt, aber ich tu dir nicht weh. Das weißt du doch.“ Beschwichtigend streckte er seine Hand nach dem Hybriden aus und kraulte ihm beruhigend den Nacken. „Vertrau mir.“  
Zaghaft legte der Nachtschatten seine halbe Schwanzflosse in Hicks' Schoß und beobachtete seinen Paratei dabei, wie er die künstliche Membran aus Metall und Leder behutsam festzog und mit der gesunden Schwanzflosse verband, damit Ohnezahn sie steuern konnte.  
„Sieht nicht schlecht aus. Funktioniert“, stellte Hicks stolz fest und sah Ohnezahn auffordernd an.  
Der Drache teilte seine Begeisterung allerdings eher weniger. Skeptisch hob er seinen Schwanz an und ließ die Membranen sich ein paar mal öffnen und schließen.  
Die Prothese war viel schwerer und träger als die echte Flosse und fühlte sich noch dazu ungewohnt an.  
Unzufrieden versuchte er das seltsame Gebilde wieder loszuwerden, aber Hicks hielt ihn davon ab.  
„Ohnezahn, beruhig´ dich. Ist schon gut. Ich versteh ja, dass das nicht ideal ist, aber du brauchst eine zweite Schwanzflosse um wieder fliegen zu können.  
Bitte versuch´s wenigstens.“ Widerwillig ließ Ohnezahn ihn die Prothese wieder richten, die durch seinen Widerstand leicht verbogen und verrutscht war.  
„Hm. Da muss ich wohl noch ein bisschen dran feilen. Du brauchst eindeutig stabileres Material“, kommentierte Hicks nachdenklich während er die Schäden ausbesserte. 

Schließlich standen sie beide vom Boden auf und Ohnezahn suchte sich eine Startposition nahe dem Wasser um sich bei einem Sturz nicht zu verletzten.  
Hicks hatte sich gut in seinen Paratei hineinversetzten und ihm so recht problemlos erklären können, welchen Zweck die Prothese hatte und was er von ihm wollte.  
Also breitete Ohnezahn nun seine Flügel aus und ließ den Küstenwind sich darin verfangen. Routiniert nahm er ein paar Schritte Anlauf, ehe er sich mit einem kraftvollen Flügelschlag in die Luft erhob und über die spiegelnde Wasseroberfläche glitt.  
Das zusätzliche Gewicht an seiner Schwanzspitze brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und Ohnezahn kämpfte gegen die Schwerkraft an. Doch trotz all der Widrigkeiten, der schwerfälligen Prothese und seiner Skepsis, schaffte es Ohnezahn in der Luft zu bleiben.  
Er taumelte wie ein Schlüpfling bei seinem ersten Flug, konnte nur notdürftig manövrieren und hatte nichts mehr von seiner früheren Wendigkeit und Athletik, aber er stürzte nicht mehr unkontrolliert ab und das war immerhin schon mal ein Anfang.  
Jubelnd stand Hicks am Ufer und beobachtete die etwas kläglichen Flugversuche seines Drachens. Geistesgegenwärtig zog er sein Buch hervor und notierte Mängel, Ideen zur Verbesserung und Möglichkeiten um die Prothese besser an Ohnezahn anzupassen.  
Nach einigen Flugversuchen – von denen die meisten früher oder später im Wasser endeten, weil die künstliche Flosse zu träge reagierte oder ihr Gewicht Ohnezahn ins Taumeln brachte – kam der Hybrid wieder zu Hicks ans Ufer.  
Ohne Vorwarnung drückte der klitschnasse Nachtschatten seinen Paratei an sich und schmiegte dankbar seinen Kopf an ihn.  
Hicks widerstand dem Drang, der nassen und kalten Umarmung zu entfliehen und ließ Ohnezahns Zuneigungsbekundungen schmunzelnd über sich ergehen.  
Schließlich setzte der Hybrid sich hinter ihn, schlang die Arme um seine Taille, stützte das Kinn auf Hicks' Schulter und legte ihm auffordernd seine Schwanzflosse in den Schoß.  
„Na klasse. Die ist jetzt wohl völlig hinüber.“ Die Prothese hatte dem Flug des Nachtschattens nicht lange standgehalten und war nun völlig verbogen. Die Gelenke waren lose, die Metallstäbe ragten in alle Richtungen und die Halterung war so locker, dass sie fast von allein aufsprang, als Hicks sie berührte. Einzig und allein das Leder, schien der Belastung gewachsen zu sein.  
„Da muss ich wohl nochmal ran, was?“, fragte Hicks seinen Drachen rhetorisch, während er ihm über seine Schulter hinweg den Nacken kraulte.  
Behutsam nahm er seinem Drachen den traurigen Rest seiner tagelangen Arbeit ab und studierte eingehend dessen Mängel. Er hatte damit gerechnet den Prototypen überarbeiten zu müssen, aber dass es ein derartiger Aufwand werden würde seinen Paratei wieder in die Lüfte zu bringen, war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen. 

Irgendwann musste Hicks sich wieder auf den Rückweg machen, wenn niemand sein Fehlen bemerken sollte.  
Schnell packte er die demolierte Prothese wieder ein, hängte sich seine Tasche um und wollte sich von Ohnezahn verabschieden, doch der hatte andere Pläne mit ihm.  
Energisch hielt er Hicks fest und zog ihn zu sich. Der versuchte erst sich zu wehren, gab es jedoch schnell wieder auf. Gegen einen einen Drachen – ob nun Hybrid oder nicht – kam er beim besten Willen nicht an. Also sah er scheltend in die grünen Augen, stellte eine Verbindung her und verstand recht schnell was das Problem war.  
Sofort wurde seine ärgerliche Miene weicher und sein Widerstand erstarb vollkommen.  
„Ich hab dich hier ziemlich lange alleingelassen, nicht wahr? Tut mir leid. Kommt nicht mehr vor.“ Entschuldigend strich Hicks über die Wange seines Paratei und legte die Stirn an seine.  
„Ich versprech´ dir, dass ich nächstes mal nicht so lange brauche, aber jetzt musst du mich erst mal gehen lassen.“  
Widerwillig gab Ohnezahn nach und entließ Hicks aus seiner Umklammerung. Er hatte endlich seinen Paratei gefunden und wollte nicht von ihm getrennt sein, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich von Hicks zu verabschieden und dabei zuzusehen, wie die hagere Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.


	7. Verräter

Als er am Abend wieder zuhause ankam, schürte Haudrauf bereits das Feuer und sah nachdenklich in die Flammen. Möglichst unbemerkt versuchte Hicks sich an im vorbei zu schleichen, doch das erfahrene Oberhaupt bemerkte ihn sofort.  
„Hicks, warte. Ich muss mit dir reden.“  
„Ich auch, Vater.“ Hicks würde seinem Vater nicht alles, was er erlebt hatte, direkt auf die Nase binden, aber er wollte sich vortasten und sehen, wie offen Haudrauf einer Zusammenarbeit mit den Drachen gegenüberstand und ob es ratsam wäre, ihm von seiner neuen Gabe, mit Drachen kommunizieren zu können, zu erzählen.  
Doch aus Respekt ließ er seinem Vater den Vortritt.  
„Wir unternehmen noch eine Reise bevor das Eis einsetzt. Wir brauchen mehr Ressourcen für das, was eventuell auf uns zukommt. Morgen früh geht’s los.  
Und bis dahin hab ich eine Aufgabe für dich.  
Grobian hat seine neuen Drachenfallen überprüft und weißt du was er gefunden hat?“  
„Einen Drachen?“, versuchte Hicks unschuldig zu klingen und ahnte schon worauf das Ganze hinauslief.  
„Das hier.“ Haudrauf hielt ihm ein Stück des fremdartigen Seils hin, das Hicks durchgetrennt hatte, als Ohnezahn sich vor zwei Wochen in die Falle geraten war. Die Schnittfläche war deutlich in den Fasern des Stricks zu erkennen. „Wir haben einen Verräter auf Berk. Irgendwer hat die Fallen sabotiert und uns dadurch alle in Gefahr gebracht.  
Ich will, dass du Grobian hilfst die Fallen zu reparieren und neu aufzustellen. Wir müssen gewappnet sein, wenn sich die Drachen so nah ans Dorf wagen.  
Und ich will, dass du Ausschau nach möglichen Saboteuren hältst. Wir können nicht an zwei Fronten gleichzeitig kämpfen.“ Hicks spürte, wie ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug und er immer kurzatmiger wurde.  
„Aber Vater, das mit dem Seil-“  
„Hicks, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für deine Widerrede.“ In Hicks stieg Panik auf. Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war – die Wahrheit oder die Geschichte, die sein Vater sich zusammengereimt hatte. Er wollte erneut widersprechen um ihm eine Lüge aufzutischen, die etwas harmloser als die aktuellen Optionen war, doch er spürte plötzlich, dass seine aufsteigende Panik noch von etwas anderem begleitet wurde.  
Hicks konnte fühlen, wie seine Schulterblätter unangenehm zu wandern begannen und seine Knochen langsam ihre Positionen änderten. „Ich weiß nicht, wem ich auf Berk noch trauen kann. Grobian und du sind die einzigen Ausnahmen, also muss ich mich auf dich verlassen können. Ist das klar?“  
„Ja, Vater“, bestätigte Hicks eilig, um weg zu kommen, bevor die schwarzen Flügel aus seinem Rücken brachen.  
„Gut. Pass auf dich auf, mein Sohn. Und trainiere hart.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte Haudrauf sich wieder dem Feuer und seinen Gedanken zu, während Hicks so schnell seine Beine ihn trugen die Treppe in sein Zimmer erklomm.  
Kaum war er allein, hörte er seine Tunika erneut zerreißen und seine Flügel stießen schmerzhaft gegen einen der niedrigen Deckenbalken.  
Frustriert seufzte Hicks und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken.  
Er wechselte also die Gestalt, wenn er in Panik geriet. Klasse. Das machte die ganze Sache nicht unbedingt einfacher. Von dem Problem mit der „Sabotage“ mal ganz zu schweigen.  
Und in der ganzen Aufregung hatte er seinen Vater auch nicht fragen können, was er mit den 'zwei Fronten' gemeint hatte. Stand ihnen etwas wirklich ein Kampf bevor?  
Aber drüber würde Hicks sich später Sorgen machen. Jetzt musste er sich erstmal um sich selbst kümmern.  
Zu seiner freudigen Überraschung hatte es dieses mal nicht annähend so sehr wehgetan, wie beim ersten mal, aber das Gefühl war trotzdem befremdlich und extrem unangenehm.  
Einige male atmete er tief durch um seinen Herzschlag und seinen Geist zu beruhigen, dann stellte er sich, wie schon zuvor in der Bucht, seine Rückverwandlung bildlich vor.  
Doch da schwirrten einfach zu viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht konzentrieren und so saß er nun in der Gestalt eines Hybriden inmitten eines Dorfes voller drachentötender Wikinger, unter einem Dach mit dem Oberhaupt.  
Es half nichts. Er brauchte seinen Paratei. Er brauchte Ohnezahn.  
Vorsichtig lugte er aus seinem Dachfenster und konnte niemanden entdecken. Also faltete er seine Flügel eng den Körper und schlüpfte durch das Fenster nach draußen. Eigentlich machte er das öfter und war recht geschickt darin, aber in seiner ungewohnten Hybrid-Form war es mehr ein Stürzen als ein Springen und entsprechend fiel auch seine Landung aus.  
Verstohlen blickte er sich um, aber niemand schien ihn bemerkt zu haben, also rannte Hicks so schnell er konnte durch die Schatten des Dorfes und schaffte es tatsächlich ungesehen bis in den Wald.  
Aber nun hatte er ein ganz anderes Problem. Er musste irgendwie seinen Weg bis zur Bucht finden und es war bereits stockfinster. 

Unsicher stolperte Hicks in die Richtung, in der er sein Ziel vermutete. Immer wieder blieb er mit den Flügeln im Gestrüpp hängen, stieß gegen tiefhängende Äste oder stürzte über vereinzelte Steine. Es wurde zunehmend kälter und Hicks war sich inzwischen absolut sicher, dass er sich hoffnungslos verlaufen hatte.  
Müde, frustriert und übersät mit Kratzern und blauen Flecken ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken, zog die Beine eng an den Körper, stürzte den Kopf auf die Knie und begann zu weinen. Das war einfach alles zu viel. So viel Pech konnte ein einzelner Mensch doch gar nicht haben.  
Er wollte nur noch nach Hause und in sein Bett, oder noch besser zu Ohnezahn.  
Und als hätte Hicks ihn beschworen, blitzen ihn plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit zwei giftgrüne Augen entgegen.  
Hastig kam deren Besitzer näher und Hicks fiel seinem Paratei erleichtert um den Hals.  
Ohnezahn hatte jemanden lautstark in seiner Nähe durch das Unterholz brechen hören und hatte nur nachsehen wollen, wer für den Krach verantwortlich war.  
Nun hüllte er seinen aufgelösten Paratei in seine Flügel ein und schmiegte sich tröstend an ihn.  
Hicks war tatsächlich in die richtige Richtung gelaufen. Unterwegs hatte er vermutlich etliche Umwege genommen, aber er war nur wenige Schritte vom Eingang der Bucht zusammengebrochen.  
Behutsam führte Ohnezahn ihn in ihre Höhle und wärmte den durchgefrorenen Jungen unter seinen Flügeln auf.  
Hicks sank erschöpft in den Armen seines Paratei zusammen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er durch den Wald geirrt war, oder wie viele Schrammen er sich dabei geholt hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er jetzt in Sicherheit war. 

Als Hicks die Augen wieder öffnete, war ein eine Weile verwirrt. Es war hell, dabei hatte er sich doch nur kurz ausruhen und beruhigen wollen, damit er seine Gestalt wechseln und unbemerkt in sein Zimmer zurück schleichen konnte. Doch allem Anschein nach war er eingeschlafen und nun stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel.  
Resigniert stieß er einen Seufzer aus. Sein Vater war bestimmt bereits aufgebrochen und er hatte sich nicht vernünftig von ihm verabschieden können. Das gab garantiert Ärger bei seiner Rückkehr, aber fürs erste schon er den Gedanken beiseite. Er hatte heute nicht nur die Verabschiedung seines Vaters auf dem Plan, sondern auch noch seinen Dienst in der Schmiede.  
Vorsichtig drehte Hicks sich zur Seite und sah Ohnezahn an. Der Hybrid lag dicht an ihn gekuschelt neben ihm, hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen und seinen Flügel ein gutes Stück weit über ihn gelegt. Hicks spürte Ohnezahns Atem an seiner Wange und für einen kleinen Moment vergaß er die ganzen Katastrophen, die noch auf ihn warteten.  
Leider musste er dann doch irgendwann aufstehen und weckte Ohnezahn dabei zwangsläufig auf.  
„Tut mir leid, mein Freund. Aber ich muss wirklich los. Wenn ich nicht bald wieder im Dorf bin, kommen die mich noch suchen.  
Hilfst du mir?“ Hicks deutete auf seine Flügel.  
Dieses mal war es Ohnezahn, der die Hand nach seinem Paratei ausstreckte und ihm behutsam über die Wange strich. Hicks sah an sich herab und verstand, was sein Nachtschatten meinte.  
Er war von Kopf bis Fuß mit Schrammen und blauen Flecken von den Zweigen und Büschen bedeckt, die er im Dunkeln gestreift hatte.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das sind nur Kratzer. Nichts schlimmes.“  
Mit Ohnezahns Hilfe schaffte Hicks es wieder in seine normale Gestalt zurück und im Sonnenlicht fand er auch seinen Heimweg ohne Probleme.  
Es brach ihm zwar das Herz, Ohnezahn schon wieder allein zurückzulassen, aber er hatte einfach keine andere Wahl. 

Auf dem Weg in die Schmiede hielt Hicks noch schnell an seinem Haus an und zog sich eine Fellweste über seine erneut zerrissene Tunika. Grobian würde ansonsten nur Fragen stellen, auf die Hicks keine Antwort wusste, wenn er ihn schon wieder mit einem unerklärlichen Loch am Rücken sah.  
„Schön das du auch mal kommst. In deiner Haut will ich nicht stecken, wenn Haudrauf zurückkommt. War stinksauer, dass du trotz seiner Standpauke einfach ausgerissen bist.  
Und was is n das? Hast dich schonmal warm angezogen für Haudraufs Rückkehr?“  
„Mir ist eben kalt“, versuchte Hicks sich für die Weste zu rechtfertigen und erntete nur einen schiefen Blick und hochgezogene Augenbrauen von Grobian.  
„Kalt? Wir sind hier in ´ner Schmiede. Da gibt es Feuer. Das is meistens heiß, meen Jung.“  
„Also, was gibt es zu tun?“, wechselte Hicks schnell das Thema und ließ sich von Grobian eine Axt in die Hand drücken.  
„Schaft stabilisieren, Klinge schärfen. Und danach kannst du mir mit den Drachenfallen helfen. Du bist doch gut mit so Pfriemelkram.  
Hast übrigens noch mehr als nur die Abreise deines Vaters verpasst. Kotzbacke ist felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er gestern nach Sonnenuntergang einen Nachtschatten am Rand des Dorfs gesehen hat.“ Hicks' Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Ohnezahn war nicht in die Nähe des Dorfes gekommen. „Er schwört bei Odins Barte, dass er beobachten konnte, wie ein Hybrid mit schwarzen Flügeln im Wald verschwunden ist.  
Ich glaub ja, dass es nur ein anderer Hybrid war und Kotzbacke in der Dunkelheit die Farbe gar nicht erkennen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hat er -“ Doch Hicks hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu.  
ER war der gesichtete Drache. Kotzbacke hatte Hicks gesehen und ihn für einen Nachtschatten gehalten.  
Aber wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Von Weitem sah Hicks in seiner Hybriden-Gestalt einem echten Nachtschatten tatsächlich zum Verwechseln ähnlich.  
„Jedenfalls sollten diese Schätzchen hier das Problem in den Griff kriegen, bevor der Chef wieder zurück ist“, holte Grobian Hicks wieder in die Realität zurück, während er auf die Drachenfallen deutete.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte Hicks in der Schmiede und wartete eigentlich nur darauf, dass Grobian endlich Schluss machte um noch vor Sonnenuntergang die Arena fürs Training vorzubereiten. Morgen war wieder Sturmpfeil dran und Grobian würde eine ganze Weile damit beschäftigt sein, die Hindernisse aufzubauen. Also überließ er Hicks bereits am Nachmittag sich selbst und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Eilig kramte Hicks seine alten Skizzen und die neuen Notizen vom ersten Testflug hervor und begann die nötigen Materialien zusammenzusammeln.  
Skeptisch begutachtete er das Metall, dass er beim Prototypen verwendet hatte. Es war zu schwer und zu weich. Er brauchte etwas besseres.  
Suchend glitt sein Blick durch die Schmiede und blieb schließlich an den Einzelteilen der Drachenfallen hängen, die Grobian von Johann erstanden hatte.  
Das Metall, aus dem sie gefertigt waren, war robuster und leichter. Hicks könnte zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, wenn er Bauteile der Fallen einschmolz und für die Prothese verwendete.  
Er hätte besseres Metall zur Verfügung und könnte dabei auch noch die Fallen unbrauchbar machen, zumindest bis Grobian die fehlenden Teile ersetzen konnte.  
Sein Vater glaubte eh schon an einen Saboteur auf der Insel, also würde es auch nicht viel mehr Verdacht erregen, wenn ein paar Bauteile aus der Schmiede verschwanden.


	8. Erste Erfolge

Die Abreise von Haudrauf und einigen seiner Leute war mittlerweile über eine Woche her.  
Grobian hatte erst nach drei Tagen bemerkt, dass Teile der Falle fehlten. „Und genau darum vertraue ich nur Dingen, die ich selbst geschmiedet hab“, hatte er wütend gewettert und damit begonnen die alten, simpleren Drachenfallen hervorzukramen und zu flicken.  
Hicks nutzte inzwischen die Abwesenheit seines Vaters um Ohnezahn fast täglich zu besuchen.  
Bei ihm fühlte er sich einfach am wohlsten und durch den Hybriden lernte Hicks innerhalb weniger Tage mehr über Drachen, als er in seinem gesamten bisherigen Leben von den Wikingern beigebracht bekommen hatte.  
Es fiel den beiden Paratei zunehmend leichter sich einander mitzuteilen und einander zu verstehen, und so langsam bekam Hicks den Dreh auch bei anderen Drachen raus. Dummerweise waren Drachen wie Menschen – jeder war anders – also dachte auch jeder von ihnen anders und so stieß Hicks bei einigen Individuen recht schnell an seine Grenzen, während er bei Ohnezahn und auch bei Sturmpfeil inzwischen recht weit kam.  
Und seine Fortschritte zeigten sich auch beim Training in der Arena.

Geschickt rutschte Hicks hinter die nächste Deckung und zog seine Gliedmaßen aus der Schussbahn. Sich vor einem Drachen zu verstecken, war schon schwer genug, aber sich vor einem zweiköpfigen Zipper zu verstecken, war nochmal eine ganz andere Nummer.  
Hicks kannte die beiden inzwischen gut genug um ihnen ansehen zu können, wann sie einen Angriff vorbereiteten und er wusste auch, dass es im Schnitt circa zwei bis vier Sekunden dauerte, bis die beiden sich über eine Angriffsrichtung einig wurden.  
Also nutzte er diese Zeit entsprechend aus.  
Die Zipper-Zwillinge waren die Drachen in der Arena, mit denen Hicks bisher am meisten Schwierigkeiten hatte, da er ständig zwischen den beiden Köpfen wechseln musste, wenn er versuchte mit ihnen zu sprechen, und sie einander alle paar Sekunden unterbrachen.  
Hicks hatte trotzdem mit der Zeit gelernt sie auch ohne die Verbindung einigermaßen einschätzen zu können und so war auch diese Trainingseinheit relativ einfach für ihn. 

„Wie hast du das gemacht?“, brach es nach der Übung aus Taffnuss heraus, während seine Fellweste noch leicht qualmte, da sie beim Training etwas angesengt worden war.  
„Stimmt, du bist jeder Gaswolke ausgewichen, noch bevor der Drache sie gepustet hat“, klinkte sich nun auch seine Schwester Raffnuss ins Gespräch ein und beugte sich erschöpft vorne über.  
„Man sieht es den Zippern an.“ Ungläubig musterten ihn seine Klassenkameraden.  
„Wie sieht man den einem Drachen etwas an?“ Auch Astrid war nun interessiert. Ihr missfiel zwar, dass Hicks ihr im Ring die Show stahl, aber sie war nicht so arrogant, dass sie Tipps und Tricks angelehnt hätte nur weil sie von einem Rivalen stammten. Noch dazu sprach Hicks' Erfolg für sich.  
„Erst sehen sie einander an, kurz danach zieht nur der erst Kopf sich leicht zurück, um anschließend das Gas auszustoßen. Und dann hat man etwa 3 Sekunden Zeit, bis der andere Kopf das Gas entzündet.  
Dadurch weiß man auch ganz automatisch, welcher Kopf das Gas verströmt und welcher den Funken produziert.  
Wenn man sie also beobachtet und... Stimmt was nicht?“ Selbst Grobian sah ihn fassungslos an.  
„Das alles hast du in so kurzer Zeit rausgefunden? Nicht schlecht, meen Jung. Aus dir wird ja doch noch ´n richtiger Wikinger. Wer hätte das gedacht?“

Hicks' Erfolg in der Arena brachte ihm bald auch mehr Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung im Dorf ein. Und so sehr er sich früher auch genau danach gesehnt hatte, so sehr verfluchte er es jetzt.  
Denn nun war es viel schwieriger für ihn, ungesehen an neuen Prothesen zu arbeiten und Ohnezahn zu besuchen.  
Nehmen ließ er sich die Zeit mit seinem Paratei trotz aller Umstände jedoch nicht. So oft wie möglich schlich er sich aus dem Dorf und lief zur Bucht – so auch heute.  
Kaum hatte Hicks den Zugang hinter sich gelassen und einige Schritte in Richtung der kleinen Höhle gemacht, sprang ihm Ohnezahn auch schon wie üblich entgegen um ihn stürmisch zu begrüßen.  
Hicks hatte mehrfach erfolglos versucht seinem Nachtschatten dieses Verhalten abzugewöhnen, aber mittlerweile nahm er es einfach hin und akzeptierte Ohnezahns Überschwänglichkeit.  
Sanft kraulte er seinen Nacken und wartete geduldig bis sein Drache bereit war ihn wieder freizugeben.  
„Ich hab an der Prothese gefeilt. Ich muss sie bestimmt nochmal justieren, aber du solltest damit jetzt auch die engeren Kurven wieder kriegen.“ Routiniert stütze Ohnezahn wieder sein Kinn auf Hicks' Schulter ab und legte ihm seine Schwanzflosse in den Schoss, damit der die Prothese daran anbringen konnte.  
Mit dem neuen Metall, das Hicks aus den Fallen-Bauteilen gewonnen hatte, machte seine künstliche Flosse schnell Fortschritte und fand auch bei Ohnezahn mehr Anklang. Der hasste es zwar noch immer das Gebilde zu tragen, aber seine Freude darüber, endlich wieder fliegen zu können, überwog seine Abneigung.  
Prüfend drehte Ohnezahn einige Testrunden, bevor er wieder zu Hicks zurückkehrte, ihn die Prothese nachjustieren ließ und sich erneut in die Lüfte schwang.  
Hicks beobachtete, wie sein Paratei durch den Himmel glitt. Wendig umflog er die hohen Felsen, die aus dem Wasser ragten, und drehte sich im Flug um jede seiner eigenen Achsen, die er ausfindig machen konnte. 'Bei so einem Flugstil ist es kein Wunder, dass ich die Schwanzflosse ständig ausbessern und justieren muss', schoss es Hicks durch den Kopf, während er erfolglos versuchte sein Schmunzeln ob Ohnezahns kindlicher Begeisterung zu unterdrücken.  
Hicks sah ihm an, wie sehr der Hybrid es genoss auf dem Wind zu gleiten und die Freiheit des unbegrenzten Himmels zu spüren, und Hicks empfand plötzlich selbst eine gewisse Sehnsucht danach.  
Sofort reagierte sein Körper und ungewollt verschoben sich Hicks' Knochen. Hecktisch riss er sich seine Weste vom Leib und bereitete sich auf das unangenehme Gefühl vor, von dem die Verwandlung immer begleitet wurde.  
Er hörte das Knacken der Gelenke, fühlte den dumpfen Schmerz im Rücken und spürte schließlich das belastende Gewicht seiner Flügel. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später war Ohnezahn bei ihm und schmiegte sich aufmunternd an ihn.  
Hicks hasste es sich zu verwandeln, und Ohnezahn wusste das. Es fühlte sich unangenehm an, war gefährlich und die Rückverwandlung kostete ihn viel Kraft und Konzentration. Einmal hatte er es sogar ohne die Hilfe seines Paratei geschafft, aber meistens kam Hicks nicht gut genug zur Ruhe, um sich allein zurück zu verwandeln.  
Haltsuchend nahm er Ohnezahns Hände und begann sich auf das altbekannte Bild zu konzentrieren, aber sein Paratei schickte ihm ein anderes und zog ihn mit sich. Hicks wusste ganz genau, was sein Drache mit ihm vorhatte und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dazu bereit war.  
Zielsicher steuerte Ohnezahn eine Stelle mit besonders starkem Wind an und bedeutete Hicks seine Flügel auszubreiten. 

Zögerlich kam Hicks der Aufforderung nach. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich wollte, aber er hatte Ohnezahn zum Tragen der Prothese überredet, also würde Hicks sich jetzt auch zu einer kleinen Flugstunde bringen lassen.  
Unsicher entfaltete er seine Schwingen und konnte fühlen, wie der Küstenwind kraftvoll gegen die lederne Membran drückte – so kraftvoll, dass es Hicks von den Füßen riss und unkontrolliert nach hinten purzeln ließ.  
In weiser Voraussicht hatte Ohnezahn hinter ihm Stellung bezogen und fing seinen Paratei geistesgegenwärtig auf, bevor der sich bei einem Sturz verletzten konnte.  
„Ohnezahn, ich kann das nicht. Ich...“ Doch der Nachtschatten schob ihn wieder an seine Startposition zurück. Dieses mal stellte er sich direkt hinter ihn, drückte Hicks' Schultern nach vorn und zwang ihn so sein Gewicht zu verlagern. Schließlich brachte er noch Hicks' Flügel in die korrekte Stellung und richtete sie im richtigen Winkel aus.  
Der Mensch war leichter als er, also blieb Ohnezahn eng hinter ihm und hielt seine Wirbelsäule und Schultern grade. So konnte Hicks nicht das Gleichgewicht verlieren und weggeweht werden.  
Der warme Oberkörper an seinem Rücken, gab Hicks etwas Sicherheit und die Nähe verlieh ihm den nötigen Mut, um sich aufs Fliegen einzulassen.  
Hicks fühlte erneut die Böen unter seinen Flügeln, die sich in der Ledermembran verfingen. Er spürte jede einzelne Verwirbelung, wie sie ihm Auftrieb verlieh und Hicks wusste ganz instinktiv, was er tun musste.  
Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, stieß er sich mit einem kräftigen Flügelschlag ab, spürte, wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und der salzige Küstenwind in sein Gesicht peitschte.  
Hicks schaltete seinen Kopf aus und glitt in stabilem Flug eine Runde über die Wasseroberfläche, bis ihn eine Windböe unerwartet von der Seite traf.  
Hicks geriet zuerst ins Taumeln und dann in Panik. Unkontrolliert schlug er mit den Flügeln, aber er dachte zu viel nach und wurde schließlich vom Wind auf den Strand geweht, an dem Ohnezahn noch immer stand und ihn zuverlässig auffing.  
Ungelenk purzelten die beiden Paratei durch den Sand. Als er feststellte, dass sie beide unverletzt waren, konnte Hicks nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Adrenalin und Endorphine pumpten in schwindelerregenden Mengen durch seine Adern und die Erfahrung, selbst zu fliegen, hatte ihn verstehen lassen, warum Ohnezahn es so sehr liebte – nichts verlieh einem ein vergleichbares Gefühl von Freiheit.  
Noch immer lachend und mit rasendem Herzschlag rollte Hicks sich von Ohnezahn runter, auf dem er aus Versehen gelandet war. Es hatte sich so natürlich für Hicks angefühlt in der Luft zu sein, und dass obwohl er seine Flügel bisher immer als störend und befremdlich empfunden hatte. Aber jetzt wollte er nichts sehnlicher, als sie zu benutzen.  
„Lass mich das nochmal probieren“, brach es aus ihm heraus, noch während er wieder zu Atem kam, und entlockte Ohnezahn damit ein vielsagendes Schmunzeln und eine bestätigende Berührung ihrer Wangen, bevor er ihn wieder auf die Füße zog, um den nächsten Flugversuch zu starten.

Als Hicks wieder im Dorf an kam, tat ihm alles weh. Nicht nur, dass er Muskelkater an Stellen hatte, von denen er gar nicht wusste, dass er sie besaß, sondern er war auch ein ums andere mal abgestürzt oder mit einer Klippe kollidiert. Also zogen sich jetzt auch noch einige blaue Flecken und Schrammen über seinen Körper.  
Erschöpft aber glücklich spazierte er durch das abendliche Dorf, als plötzlich lautes Rufen die Rückkehr der Langschiffe verkündete. Haudrauf und seine Leute waren zurück und das halbe Dorf lief zur Anlegestelle um sie willkommen zu heißen.  
Auch Hicks rannte so schnell zum Hafen, wie sein malträtierter Körper es zuließ.  
Die Wikinger hatten gute Beute gemacht, aber Haudrauf wirkte dennoch bedrückt, als er von Bord ging und Grobian begrüßte. Für Hicks hatte er nur ein strenges „Wir reden später“ übrig, bevor er sich zurückzog um mit Grobian unter vier Augen zu sprechen.  
Hicks schwante schlimmes, während er wieder zu seinem Haus zurück trottete. Seine gute Laune war dahin und nun konnte er sich nur noch mental auf die Standpauke seines Vaters vorbereiten und hoffen, dass seine Flügel nicht wieder unkontrolliert in Erscheinung traten, wenn er mit seinem Vater sprach. 

Eine ganze Weile wartete Hicks am Feuer auf ihn und stocherte nervös in der Glut herum, als die Tür endlich aufschwang und ein müder Haudrauf eintrat.  
„Vater. Schön das du zurück bist. Wie war die Reise?“  
„Alvin mobilisiert seine Leute. Er überfällt die umliegenden Inseln und bereitet sich darauf vor, Berk anzugreifen“, kam Haudrauf ohne Umschweife zum Punkt und Hicks' Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus.  
„Alvin der Heimtückische? Von der Insel der Verbannten? Deshalb lässt mich Grobian seit Tagen nur noch Waffen instandsetzten und beeilt sich so mit unserem Training“, schlussfolgerte er laut.  
„Richtig. Es hätte mich gewundert, wenn dir das entgangen wäre.  
Wir wissen nicht wann, von wo oder wie Alvin angreifen wird, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er es tun wird. Und dann müssen wir vorbereitet sein.  
Darum war es mir auch so wichtig, dass ihr in meiner Abwesenheit den Verräter findet und den Drachen fangt, der sich in der Nähe des Dorfes herumtreibt. Aber laut Grobian hattet ihr bei keinem von beidem Erfolg.“  
„Was das angeht Vater... Bist du dir sicher, dass es einen Verräter auf Berk gibt?“  
„Natürlich! Wer sonst sollte die Fallen sabotieren und einen Drachen auf uns loslassen?“  
„Vielleicht ist der Drache ja nur zufällig hier gewesen, und es ist ja niemand angegriffen worden. Wir dringen immer weiter in die Jagdreviere der Drachen ein, da ist es doch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich auch immer weiter zu uns vorwagen.  
Und was die Fallen angeht, wäre es auch nicht das erste mal, dass Rotzbakke in eine davon hineingerät. Vielleicht hat er oder ein anderer Wikinger die Seile zerschnitten um sich selbst aus der Falle zu befreien.“  
„Und warum sollte sich derjenige dann nicht melden, damit die Falle wieder aufgestellt werden kann? Es steht immerhin die Sicherheit des gesamten Dorfes auf dem Spiel.“  
„Vielleicht weil du direkt von Verrat sprichst und sich jetzt keiner mehr traut zu sagen, was wirklich passiert ist.“ Haudrauf hielt einen Moment inne und dachte nach. Unrecht hatte sein Sohn nicht, aber: „Das Risiko können wir nicht eingehen. Falls Alvin doch einen Spion auf Berk hat, dürfen wir die Gefahr nicht unterschätzen. Als Oberhaupt muss ich immer auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet sein.  
Was mich zu meinem nächsten Punkt bringt.“ Haudraufs Miene wurde strenger und er fokussierte Hicks, der auf seinem Stuhl ein kleines Stück zusammensank. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und atmete tief durch um eine unfreiwillige Verwandlung zu unterdrücken, während sein Vater weitersprach.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dich belehren, bis dir die Ohren glühen, weil du schon wieder abgehauen bist und dadurch ein schlechtes Licht auf ich wirfst. Wer soll einem Oberhaupt folgen, dem nicht mal sein eigener Sohn gehorcht?  
Aber ich hab von Grobian gehört, wie gut du dich neuerdings im Ring machst.“ Ein stolzes Grinsen ließ sich unter dem dichten Bart erahnen und Erleichterung durchflutete Hicks, während Haudrauf begeistert wiederholte, was Grobian ihm alles über das Talent seines Sohnes im Umgang mit „den schuppigen Biestern“ erzählt hatte.  
Hicks saß nur stumm da und wagte es nicht seinen Vater zu unterbrechen, bis diesen schließlich die Erschöpfung übermannte und er das Gespräch vorerst beendete.  
Haudrauf zog sich in sein Bett zurück und nur Sekunden später, hörte Hicks auch schon ein durchdringendes Schnarchen.  
Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an. Schon wieder hatte er die Chance verpasst, mit seinem Vater zu sprechen, und die nahende Gefahr durch Alvin war auch nicht zu unterschätzen. Also ob Hicks nicht so schon genug Probleme hätte. Die Götter mussten ihn wirklich hassen.  
Eine Weile drehten sich seine Gedanken noch im Kreis, bis er langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinabglitt. 

... Jap. Tja. Also... An alle, mit denen ich schon in den Reviews oder PNs darüber geschrieben habe: Ich glaube, ich komm nicht drum rum eine Bromance daraus zu machen. Ich bin halt eine simple Frau, was soll man machen? xD  
Wer mit ein bisschen Fluff hier und da nicht umgehen kann, für den tut´s mir leid, aber ich schreib halt worauf ich Bock hab. Ich hoffe, keiner nimmt mir das zu übel, und falls doch: tja, dann ist das nicht mein Problem. ^~^  
Überhang wird das Ganze aber nicht nehmen.  
Also dann, liebe Grüße und bleibt gesund.  
Eure Schwertlilie


	9. Die Arena

Eilig rannte Hicks den altbekannten Weg zur Bucht. Er wollte Ohnezahn heute unbedingt nochmal sehen, weil er am nächsten Tag nicht dazu kommen würde. Er würde von morgens bis abends Training vor den Augen des ganzen Dorfes haben und am Ende würde Goti – die Dorfälteste und Heilerin – bestimmen, wer sich tags drauf allein einem Drachen stellen musste.  
Hicks' größte Angst galt dabei nicht den Drachen im Training, sondern der Tatsache, dass sein Vater und hunderte anderer Wikinger ihm zusehen würden.  
Wenn er Lampenfieber bekam, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis seine Flügel hervorbrechen und ihn verraten würden. Also wollte er zu seinem Paratei um sich zu beruhigen und für den morgigen Tag zu sammeln.  
Hicks war so sehr in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, dass er das leise Knacken, dass ihm immer wieder folgte, gar nicht bemerkte und unbeirrt weiterlief.  
Schnell passierte er den Eingang und wurde von Ohnezahn in der üblichen stürmischen Art und Weise begrüßt. Überschwänglich drückte er Hicks zu Boden und schmiegte sich an ihn, was der mit einem freudigen Grinsen quittierte.  
Plötzlich zerriss ein entschlossener Kampfschrei die Zweisamkeit und als Hicks in Richtung dessen Ursprungs sah, fiel sein Blick auf Astrid, die mit erhobener Axt todesmutig auf sie zustürmte um ihren Mitschüler vor dem Nachtschatten zu retten, der auf ihm saß.  
Ehe Hicks reagieren konnte, sprang Ohnezahn auf, schlug Astrid mit dem Schwanz die Beine weg und stürzte sich auf sie.  
Energisch drückte er nun die blonde Wikingerin in den Sand und fauchte sie bedrohlich an – die ausgefahrenen Reißzähne nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt.  
„Ohnezahn, nicht!“ So schnell er konnte, rappelte Hicks sich auf und ging dazwischen. Entschieden schob er seinen Drachen zur Seite, zwang ihn zum Blickkontakt und machte ihm klar, dass Astrid eine Freundin von ihm war.  
Auf Hicks' Urteil vertrauend ließ Ohnezahn von ihr ab und folgte ihr nur noch mit wachsamem Blick.  
Astrid hatte ihre Axt verloren und versuchte nun reflexartig danach zu greifen, doch Hicks schob sie geistesgegenwärtig aus ihrer Reichweite.  
„Astrid, beruhig´ dich. Du erschreckst ihn.“ Astrid sah Hicks fassungslos an, hinter dem ein Hybrid seine schwarzen Flügel drohend anhob und über Hicks' Schulter hinweg die junge Wikingerin lauernd anfunkelte. „Bitte, Astrid. Lass mich das erklären.“  
„Ich denk gar nicht dran!“ Ohnezahn reagierte auf ihren fast schon hysterischen Tonfall und Hicks spürte, wie er von hinten gegen seine Schulter stieß und sich schützend vor seinem Paratei aufbauen wollte. Aber Hicks hielt ihn zurück und streichelte seinem Nachtschatten beruhigend über den Kopf, bevor er ihn wieder hinter sich schob um sich Astrid zuzuwenden, deren Blick intuitiv wieder zu ihrer am Boden liegenden Axt geglitten war.  
„Ist schon okay. Er wird dir nichts tun.“  
„Er hat mich angegriffen!“  
„Er wollte mich nur beschützen. Ich sagte doch: du erschreckst ihn.“  
„Okay, was in Odins Namen ist hier los?“ Sie war aufgebracht, also sprach Hicks möglichst ruhig und erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie er versuchte mit Astrid eine mentale Verbindung aufzubauen.  
„Erinnerst du dich an die Geschichte über die Drachenflüsterer, die Händler Johann erzählt hat?  
Naja... also... Wie es aussieht hat er ausnahmsweise mal nicht übertrieben.“ In Astrids Augen spiegelte sich Erkenntnis.  
„Darum warst du in der Arena plötzlich so gut. Du hast geschummelt!“ Hicks zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Ich erzähle dir, dass ich mit Drachen sprechen kann, und das Erste was dir dazu einfällt, ist dass ich beim Training betrüge?“ Doch Astrid ignorierte seinen Einwurf.  
„Wusste ich´s doch. Niemand wird von heute auf morgen so gut wie du. Und schon gar nicht du.  
Jetzt macht das alles Sinn. Dein komisches Verhalten, der Drache in der Nähe des Dorfes, die kaputten Fallen, dein ständiges Verschwinden und vor allem dein Erfolg in der Arena.“ Hicks und Ohnezahn tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus, während Astrid laut ihre Erkenntnisse sortierte und den Nachtschatten und ihren Klassenkameraden dabei anscheinend völlig ausblendete.  
„Das müssen wir deinem Vater sagen“, platzte sie plötzlich heraus und Hicks fuhr sofort erschrocken zusammen.  
„Nein! Nein, das geht nicht. Nicht so schnell. Wir müssen das erstmal gründlich überdenken.  
Vater würde versuchen Ohnezahn und die anderen Drachen zu töten oder als Waffe zu missbrauchen. Das lass ich nicht zu.“  
„Hicks, wir könnten zur mächtigsten Insel des ganzen Archipels werden, so wie die Wikinger in Johanns Geschichte. Und du willst das geheim halten nur um deinen Schmusedrachen zu beschützen?“  
„Ja!“ Astrids Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Sie kannte Hicks seit... eigentlich seit immer und sie hatte ihn noch nie so entschlossen gesehen wie in diesem Moment. Vielleicht ging sie wirklich zu heißblütig an die ganze Sache ran. Geschlagen stieß sie ein Seufzen aus.  
„Okay. Wie genau ist das ganze überhaupt passiert?“ Erleichtert über Astrids Einsicht, begann Hicks ihr in groben Zügen seine Geschichte mit Ohnezahn zu umreißen. Den Teil, bei dem ihm selbst Flügel wuchsen, verschwieg er großzügig. 

„Verstehe. So einfach ist das alles also gar nicht“, stellte Astrid nachdenklich fest. Sie und Hicks hatten es sich inzwischen auf dem Boden bequem gemacht, um sich zu unterhalten.  
„Ja. Wer hätte auch damit rechnen können, dass Drachen anders denken als Menschen?“, witzelte er etwas unbeholfen und kraulte Ohnezahn, der seine verschränkten Arme und seinen Kopf auf Hicks' Schoss gelegt hatte.  
Sobald sich das Gespräch zwischen den beiden jungen Wikingern etwas entspannt hatte, war auch Ohnezahn etwas ruhiger geworden. Er vertraute auf Hicks' Urteil und auf die Tatsache, dass Astrid – im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen aus dem Dorf – nicht nach Drachenblut roch.  
„Tja, da hast du dich ja in ein ganz schönes Chaos verstrickt. Aber es ist trotzdem auch ziemlich cool.“ Ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Nachtschatten, der friedlich auf Hicks' Schoss lag und nur gelegentlich mit der Schwanzspitze wippte.  
Dann sah sie zum Himmel hinauf, an dem die Sonne schon recht tief stand. „Wir sollten langsam zurück gehen, sonst merkt noch jemand was.“ Hicks stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus. Er wollte nicht wieder zurück. Auf all die Katastrophen, die noch auf ihn warteten, konnte er wirklich verzichten, aber Astrid stand bereits auf und streckte ihre Glieder.  
Ohnezahn blieb die Aufbruchstimmung nicht verborgen und er hob prüfend den Kopf um Hicks anzusehen.  
„Tut mir leid, mein Kleiner. Astrid hat recht.“ Entschuldigend wuschelte er durch die dichten, schwarzen Haare und erlaubte Ohnezahn ihm zum Abschied über die Wange lecken. „Ramponier´ deine Prothese nicht zu sehr, bis ich wieder da bin, okay?“ Noch einmal schloss er seinen Paratei in die Arme um Kraft zu tanken für das, was morgen auf ihn zukommen würde.  
Astrid konnte beim Beobachtend der ganzen Szene nicht aufhören zu schmunzeln. Da stand der lausigste und unfähigste Wikinger, den sie je gesehen hatte, vor ihr und kuschelte mit dem gefährlichsten Drachen der bekannten Welt. Es geschahen wohl doch noch Zeichen und Wunder.

Tief atmete Hicks durch, bevor er die Arena betrat und von den Rufen etlicher Zuschauer in Empfang genommen wurde. Rotzbakke und die Zwillinge genossen die Aufmerksamkeit ganz offensichtlich, Fischbein schien zumindest ein wenig nervös zu sein und Astrid hätte der ganze Trubel bis gestern wohl auch nichts ausgemacht, aber nun sprang ihr Blick immer wieder zwischen Hicks, dessen Vater und den Drachen in der Arena umher.  
Hicks versuchte ruhig zu atmen und die lärmenden Wikinger um sich herum auszublenden. Seine Flügel hatten sich in der Arena bisher noch nie geregt – wenn er also einfach so tat, als wäre das hier ein ganz normales Training, würde schon alles gut gehen, oder?  
Doch noch bevor das Schau-Training begann, erhob sich Haudrauf um eine spontane Ansprache zu halten.  
„Heute sind wir alle hier, um die Fortschritte unserer Kinder – der neuen Generation an Kriegern – aus erster Hand zu erleben.  
Wir alle haben in dieser Arena das Kämpfen gelernt, mussten am ersten Tag einem Gronckel entkommen und waren wenig später bereits dazu fähig, einem Nadder auszuweichen.“ Er ließ seine Worte wirken und erntete hörbare Zustimmung, während viele der Wikinger wohl in Nostalgie schwelgten. „Jeder von uns musste klein anfangen und über sich hinauswachsen – und genau das ist Berks größte Stärke: Seine unbeugsamen und standhaften Bewohner!“ Ein Jubeln ging durch die Menge, auch wenn noch niemandem klar war, worauf ihr Oberhaupt hinauswollte. „Dieser Stärke haben wir es zu verdanken, dass wir heute unseren Kindern zeigen können, wozu ein Wikinger fähig ist.  
Wir können Wälder einebnen, das Meer bändigen und – wie der heutige Tag bewiesen hat – sogar den unheiligen Spross von Blitzschlag und Gevatter Tod bezwingen!“ Hicks' Körper erstarrte, sein Herz übersprang einen Schlag und er vergaß zu atmen.  
Unter dem tosenden Jubel der Menge wurde ein Käfig in die Arena gerollt, in dessen Innerem ein Nachtschatten mit robusten Lederriemen an das Gitter gefesselt war. Verzweifelt versuchte der Hybrid seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen, wobei seine Lederfesseln schmerzhaft in seine Haut schnitten. Seine Schreie wurden gedämpft von einem weiteren Riemen, mit dem man ihn geknebelt hatte, und an seinem Schwanz bemerkte Hicks das Fehlen der Prothese.  
Haudrauf erklärte, dass der Nachtschatten der Patrouille in die Hände gefallen war, die den Wald nach Spuren des Verräters oder eben wilden Drachen durchkämmt hatte. Sie hatten beobachtet, wie er über dem Wald abgestürzt war und hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt um den gefährlichsten aller Drachen ein für alle mal aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen.  
Hicks folgerte, dass Ohnezahn seine Prothese im Flug verloren haben musste und dadurch abgestürzt war. Das hier war also mal wieder seine Schuld.  
In dem kurzen Moment, in dem Hicks Blickkontakt mit seinem Paratei herstellen konnte, durchflutete ihn eine Welle der Angst und sofort begannen seine Knochen sich zu verschieben.  
„Keine Sorge. Wir lassen uns was einfallen“, holte ihn Astrids Stimme wieder in die Realität zurück und brachte ihn dabei so sehr aus dem Konzept, dass seine Verwandlung abbrach. „Wir kriegen ihn da schon irgendwie wieder raus, aber lass dir jetzt bloß nichts anmerken.“ Sie legte ermutigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter und Hicks zwang sich zur Ruhe. Wenn er sich jetzt verwandelte, würde er alles nur noch schlimmer machen, also musste er sich zusammenreißen. 

Das Training begann und die anderen Rekruten stürzten sich – von Haudraufs Rede und dem Fang des Nachtschattens motiviert – engagiert ins Kampfgeschehen. Stolz stellte jeder der jungen Wikinger seine Fähigkeiten zur Schau und sein Talent unter Beweis.  
Das Hauptaugenmerk lag dennoch auf Hicks. Er war wütend, frustriert und so angespannt, dass er fast jeden Moment damit rechnete, zu fühlen wie seine Flügel hervorbrachen, und das spürten auch die Drachen.  
Sie kannten Hicks inzwischen recht gut, merkten sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und hielten lieber etwas Anstand. Immerhin trug Hicks den Geruch eines Nachtschattens und diese Art galten nicht umsonst als die gefährlichste unter den Drachen.  
Was in den Drachen Respekt und Zurückhaltung auslöste, brachte ihm bei den Wikingern Jubel und Zuspruch ein. Aus ihrer Sicht erschien Hicks' Wut und Frust als Kampfeswut und Angriffslust, die sogar Drachen verschreckte.  
Und so fiel die Wahl des Rekruten, der am nächsten Tag seinen ersten Drachen töten sollte, wenig überraschend auf Hicks.  
Das ganze Dorf jubelte, seine Klassenkameraden beglückwünschten ihn und sein Vater war so stolz, dass er für den Abend ein großes Fest ausrief um die sichere Heimkehr der Langschiffe, die Fortschritte der Rekruten und die Gefangennahme des Nachtschattens zu feiern.  
Hicks fühlte sich einfach nur taub. Er durfte nicht nachdenken. Wenn er erndoch tat, würde er entweder in Panik oder in Rage verfallen, und dann wäre alles vorbei. Also schaltete er seinen Kopf aus, ertrug die Feierlichkeiten und schlich sich aus der großen Halle, sobald Kotzbakke anfing betrunken auf dem Tisch zu tanzen und damit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu zog. 

So schnell seine Beine ihn trugen rannte Hicks zur Arena zurück, die nun völlig verweist in der Dunkelheit lag. Sturmpfeil witterte ihn als erstes und stieß einen leisen Ruf aus, um auch Ohnezahn auf den Jungen aufmerksam zu machen.  
„Hey mein Freund. Keine Angst, ich hol dich hier raus.“ Ohnezahn zappelte aufgeregt in seinen Fesseln herum, während Hicks sich am Schließmechanismus der Käfigtür zu schaffen machte.  
„Verflucht! Wo ist der -“  
„Schlüssel?“ Hicks fuhr erschrocken rum und sah Astrid, die lässig am Eingang der Arena lehnte und Grobians Schlüsselbund von ihrem Finger baumeln ließ.  
„Woher wusstest du -“  
„War nicht schwer zu erraten. Und du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich sowas Verrücktes allein machen lasse, oder? Grobian hat gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich mir die Schlüssel genommen hab. Aber jetzt hör auf dumm zu gucken und lass uns deinen Drachen retten, bevor doch noch jemand Verdacht schöpft.“  
Kaum hatte Astrid den Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht, riss Hicks bereits die Tür auf und stürmte zu seinem Paratei.  
„Alles gut, mein Kleiner. Wir kriegen das hin“, versuchte er nicht nur Ohnezahn sondern auch sich selbst zu beruhigen. Eilig löste er die Verschlüsse der Lederriemen und befreite Ohnezahn von seinen Fesseln. Dankbar und erleichtert rieb der seinen Kopf an Hicks' Wange und wurde von ihm im Gegenzug eng in die Arme geschlossen und kurz am Nacken gekrault.  
„Wir haben keine Zeit. Los, verschwinden wir“, ermahnte Astrid sie zur Eile, doch Ohnezahn folgte ihnen nicht zum Ausgang, sondern eilte zu einem der anderen Käfige.  
Hicks zögerte einen kurzen Moment, dann riss er Astrid die Schlüssel aus der Hand und öffnete auch Sturmpfeils Zelle.  
„Bist du verrückt?“ Astrid sah ihn fassungslos an.  
„Wenn wir sie hier lassen, ist das ihr Todesurteil.“  
„Und wenn wir sie rauslassen ist es unsres!“ Doch Hicks ignorierte ihren Einwand und schloss auch die Fessel an Sturmpfeils Knöchel auf.  
Flüchtig bedankte sie sich mit einem leichten Kopfstoß sowohl bei Hicks als auch bei Ohnezahn. Astrid warf sie nur einen interessierten Blick zu, legte kurz den Kopf schief und entfloh dann der tödlichen Enge der Arena.  
Hicks machte weiter und arbeitete sich durch die restlichen Käfige durch. Astrid hatte es aufgegeben, ihn davon abhalten zu wollten, also half sie ihm und öffnete die Zellen, die nicht abgeschlossen sondern nur von Riegeln gehalten wurden.  
Schließlich blieb noch der letzte Käfig, in dem sich der Drache für die morgige Abschlussprüfung befand.  
Zögerlich drehte Hicks den Schlüssel. Dieser Drache war der einzige, den Hicks nicht bereits kannte und den er nicht einschätzen konnte.  
Das Schloss sprang auf, der Riegel glitt langsam zur Seite und sofort wurden die Flügel der massiven Tür wuchtig aufgeschlagen und ein Riesenhafter Albtraum sprang ihnen in voller Drachengestalt entgegen. Sein Körper stand in Flammen und seine glühenden Augen fixierten die beiden Menschen vor ihm.  
Noch bevor Hicks eine Verbindung herstellen konnte, baute sich Ohnezahn zwischen dem Albtraum und den jungen Wikingern auf, und schirmte sie mit den Flügeln vor der sengenden Hitze des Feuers ab.  
Hakenzahn brauche einen Moment um seinen Freund zu erkennen, doch endlich erloschen seine Flammen und er entschied sich für die Freiheit, flüchtete aus der Arena und flog davon.  
Erleichtert stieß Hicks den Atem aus, den er unbewusst angehalten hatte, und auch Astrid schien den Schreck noch zu verdauen.  
„Jetzt lass uns endlich verschwinden, bevor jemand was merkt.“  
„Ohnezahn kann ohne seine Prothese nicht fliegen.“  
„Wer soll ihn denn sehen? Alle sind beim Fest in der großen Halle.“ Da hatte sie nicht Unrecht.  
Eilig zog Hicks seinen Paratei durch das nächtliche Dorf bis an den Waldrand.  
„Pass gut auf dich auf. Und treibt dich erstmal nicht zu nah am Dorf rum, okay?“ Ohnezahn stieß ihn bestätigend mit dem Kopf an und ließ sich von Hicks kraulen. „Ich komme so bald ich kann. Versprochen.“  
Kurz sah Hicks seinem Paratei noch nach, während der leichtfüßig und trittsicher in der Finsternis des Waldes verschwand.  
„Das wird morgen einen riesigen Aufruhr geben“, stellte Astrid trocken fest.  
„Erinner´ mich nicht dran.“


	10. Der Beginn eines neuen Berk

Unschlüssig beobachtete Hicks, wie die Wolken am Himmel über ihm vorbeizogen.   
Im Dorf war am Morgen das totale Chaos ausgebrochen als man feststellte, dass jeder einzelne Drache aus der Arena freigelassen worden war. Hicks hatte dieses Tohuwabohu nicht lange ertragen und war in die Bucht geflüchtet.   
Jetzt lag er hier auf dem Rücken im Sand und kraulte gedankenverloren seinen Nachtschatten, der mit verschränkten Armen auf seiner Brust lag.   
„Warum muss eigentlich immer alles schlimmer werden, sobald ich versuche einen Fehler wiedergutzumachen?   
Ich versuche ein guter Wikinger zu sein – und verletze dabei meinen Paratei so schwer, dass er alleine nicht mehr fliegen kann. Ich versuche diesen Fehler mit einer Prothese zu beheben – und sorge damit dafür, dass du gefangen wirst. Ich hol dich aus der Arena – und das ganze Dorf versinkt im Chaos.  
Astrid hält mich für einen Betrüger, ganz Berk glaubt ich wäre der geborene Drachentöter und mein Vater jagt mich als Verräter ohne es zu wissen – wie komm ich aus der Nummer nur wieder raus?“ Hilfesuchend sah er in die giftgrünen Augen, aber auch Ohnezahn wusste keinen Rat.   
„Warum muss mein Vater auch immer so schwierig sein?  
Ich will ihn ja stolz machen, aber er hört mir ja nicht mal zu. Und wenn doch, dann immer mit so einem enttäuschten Blick, als hätte ihm jemand zu wenig Speck auf den Teller gepackt.   
Ich könnte ihm sagen, dass ich mit Drachen sprechen und fliegen kann, und er wäre trotzdem noch enttäuscht, weil ich keine Äxte werfen kann.   
Ich würde einfach gerne mal ein normales Gespräch mit ihm führen, aber entweder er nimmt mich nicht ernst oder drängt das Gespräch in eine Richtung, in der er es gerne hätte. Und dann will ich meistens nur noch, dass es so schnell wie möglich vorbei ist und ich wieder von ihm wegkomme.   
Ich wünsche mir doch nur, dass er einmal in seinem Leben meine Stärken sieht und nicht immer nur auf meinen Schwächen rumhackt.   
Ist das denn zu viel verlangt?“  
„Bei einem Vater wie Haudrauf dem Stoischen vielleicht schon.“ Erschrocken fuhr Hicks zusammen.   
„Astrid!“  
„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du hier steckst.“  
„Wie viel hast gehört?“, fragte Hicks nervös und befürchtete fast, Astrid könnte auch den Teil übers Fliegen mitbekommen haben.  
„Nur die letzten paar Sätze.   
Im Dorf ist die Hölle los. Alle beschuldigen sich gegenseitig und graben die absurdesten Theorien und Anschuldigungen aus. Du solltest hören, was Raff und Taff so an Hirngespinsten verbreiten.“ Mit einem geschlagenen Seufzen ließ Hicks seinen Kopf wieder nach hinten kippen und sah in den Himmel hoch.   
„Das wird noch ganz übel enden.“  
„Gut möglich“, bestätigte ihm Astrid und machte ihm damit nicht unbedingt neu Hoffnung.  
Plötzlich erregte eine Silhouette am Himmel Hicks Aufmerksamkeit.   
Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit stieß ein Hybrid auf sie herab, bremste erst kurz vorm Boden ab und wirbelte dabei allerlei Sand und Staub auf. Als die Staubwolke sich wieder legte, gab sie den Blick auf eine junge Hybridin frei, deren blondes Haar von etlichen unregelmäßigen, blauen Strähnen durchzogen wurde.   
Freudig hüpfte sie auf Hicks und Ohnezahn zu, um beide gleichermaßen zu begrüßen.  
„Sturmpfeil, was treibst du denn hier?“ Doch der sprunghafte Nadder wandte sich bereits Astrid zu und musterte sie neugierig von allen Seiten.   
„Ähm... Hicks?“   
„Ist schon gut. Sie will dich nur kennenlernen.“  
„Sicher, dass sie mir das Training in der Arena nicht übel nimmt?“   
„Ganz sicher. Dadurch hegt sie wahrscheinlich eher noch Sympathien für dich.“ Flink umrundete Sturmpfeil die verunsicherte Wikingerin ein paar mal und blieb schließlich mit einem auffordernden Blick nur eine Armlänge entfernt vor ihr stehen.  
„Hicks?“  
„Du kannst sie jetzt anfassen. Ich streichle ihr zur Begrüßung immer den Kopf. Das erwartet sie jetzt wahrscheinlich auch von dir.“ Astrid kam sich etwas seltsam dabei vor, aber sie streckte dennnoch zögerlich die Hand nach Sturmpfeil aus und berührte ihren Vorderkopf. Die ließ die Berührung ein paar Sekunden zu, umrundete Astrid noch einmal und erhob sich dann in die Luft – dicht gefolgt von Ohnezahn, dem Hicks bereits am Morgen eine andere Prothese angelegt hatte. Die, die Ohnezahn im Wald verloren hatte, musste er bei Gelegenheit wohl mal suchen gehen.  
„Ich glaube, sie mag dich“, merkte Hicks mit einem Schmunzeln an.  
„Bist du dir da sicher?“ Astrid wirkte noch etwas nervös, ließ sich aber neben Hicks auf dem Boden nieder.   
„Ja. Wenn Sturmpfeil dich nicht mögen würde, hättest du das gemerkt.“  
„Na danke.“ Spielerisch boxte sie ihm gegen die Schulter.  
„Weißt du, sie ist dir gar nicht so unähnlich.  
Ihr seid beide geschickt mit euren Waffen, habt Durchsetzungsvermögen und wisst was ihr wollt.“  
„Nicht zu vergessen, sind wir beide gefährlich UND sehen gut aus“, ergänzte Astrid augenzwinkernd und mit Blick auf die beiden Drachen, die über ihnen am Himmel kreisten. Hicks musste unwillkürlich lachen.   
„Stimmt. Und einen Mangel an Selbstbewusstsein kann man euch auch nicht unterstellen.“

Ohnezahn und Sturmpfeil drehten einige Runden über und in der Bucht, bevor sie sich wieder zu den beiden jungen Wikingern gesellten. Ohnezahn machte es sich ganz selbstverständlich an Hicks' Seite gemütlich und Sturmpfeil spiegelte sein Verhalten teilweise bei Astrid.   
So sprunghaft sie normalerweise auch war, so ruhig wurde sie plötzlich in Astrids Nähe.   
„Ich sag ja: Sie mag dich“, kommentierte Hicks Astrids freudige Überraschung über Sturmpfeils Zutraulichkeit mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Ich schätze, wir liegen einfach auf einer Wellenlänge.  
Und ich glaube, ich verstehe so langsam, warum du niemandem davon erzählt hast.“ Zur Untermalung kraulte sie Sturmpfeil den Hinterkopf und entlockte ihr damit ein leises, zwitscherndes Geräusch.  
„Wenn mein Vater davon erfährt, wird er die Drachen als Waffen einsetzen wollen. Er würde mich dazu zwingen oder einen anderen Weg finden, mich zu benutzen, um zumindest Ohnezahn zu kontrollieren.  
Als Paratei sind wir aneinander gebunden. Er würde mich nie im Stich lassen, und wenn Vater das erfährt, könnte er versuchen mich als Druckmittel gegen ihn einzusetzen.“ Ganz intuitiv krallte Hicks sich enger an Ohnezahn fest und veranlasste ihn so dazu, einen seiner Flügel ein Stück weit um seinen Menschen zu legen.  
„Traust du ihm wirklich zu, dir sowas anzutun?“  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber in erster Linie ist er das Oberhaupt des Dorfes und nur in zweiter Linie mein Vater. In seiner Rolle als Anführer müsste er vermutlich so handeln – vor allem jetzt, wo Alvin jeden Moment angreifen könnte.“ Geschlagen ließ Hicks sich wieder nach hinten in den Sand fallen.  
„Vielleicht... könnten wir ganz langsam damit anfangen“, dachte Astrid laut nach. „Wir könnten erstmal nur einzelne Wikinger einweihen, dann wärst du nicht allein, wenn Haudrauf davon erfährt.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Du hast mich umgestimmt, also warum nicht auch Fischbein, Rotzbakke und die Zwillinge?“  
„Das wäre auf jeden Fall schon mal ein Anfang.“ Hicks schöpfte Hoffnung und setzte sich wieder auf.   
„Fischbein kann, wenn´s drauf ankommt, Geheimnisse bewahren und Rotzbakke und die Zwillinge reden so viel Unsinn, dass ihnen eh die meiste Zeit keiner zuhört.“  
„Ich dachte jetzt eher daran, dass die vier dich respektieren und darum überhaupt erst mitmachen würden.“ Astrid stutzte.  
„Hicks, du hast beim Drachentraining mit Abstand am besten abgeschnitten – auch wenn du betrogen hast. Dich respektieren sie auch.“ Das hatte Hicks irgendwie vergessen.   
„Stimmt ja. Ist immer noch ungewohnt.  
Außerdem hat es noch einen Vorteil: Keiner von den vier hat je einen Drachen getötet, also riecht auch keiner von ihnen nach Drachenblut.“ Astrid sah ihn etwas angewidert an.   
„Was?“  
„Drachen wittern sowas. Besonders Naddern“, ergänzte er mit einem Blick auf Sturmpfeil.  
„Woher weißt du...“ Hicks zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie vielsagend an. „Schon gut. Vergiss die Frage.“ Dass Hicks mit Drachen sprechen konnte, war immer noch so surreal für Astrid, dass sie diesen Fakt manchmal ausblendete. „Also steht der Plan.   
Wir weihen die anderen ein und überlegen uns, wie wir das ganze Chaos gemeinsam wieder in den Griff kriegen.  
Du bringst uns bei, wie wir mit Drachen so gut umgehen können wie du, und dann beweisen wir deinem Vater, dass wir genauso wie die Wikinger in Johanns Geschichte mit ihnen zusammenleben und die mächtigste Insel des Archipels werden können.“ Astrid war Feuer und Flame und ihre Entschlossenheit übertrug sich ganz unwillkürlich auch auf Sturmpfeil an ihrer Seite.   
Hicks musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Die beiden waren einander wirklich ähnlich.   
Wenn Hicks es nicht besser gewusst hätte, wäre er fast davon ausgegangen hier ein weiteres Paratei-Paar vor sich zu sehen.   
Aber die Wahrheit war wohl viel simpler. Wie Astrid bereits gesagt hatte, lagen die zwei einfach auf einer Wellenlänge. Sie brauchten gar keine mentale Verbindung um sich einig zu sein.

„Hm. Fehlt nur noch ein Drache für Rotzbakke“, seufzte Hicks unschlüssig vor sich hin. Eigentlich hätte er gern noch ein paar Tage mehr zur Vorbereitung gehabt, aber Astrid sprühte vor Tatendrang und Hicks hatte dem einfach nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt.   
Er hatte ihren Stolz in der Arena beachtlich angekratzt und nun wollte sie wohl beweisen, dass es Hicks wirklich nur seinem Vorteil als Paratei zu verdanken hatte, dass er sie im Training hatte ausstechen könnten.   
Die beiden hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Astrid die anderen überreden und herbringen würde und er sich darum kümmerte, passende Drachen für sie auszusuchen.   
Die Wahl war ihm mehr als leicht gefallen. Raff und Taff waren ähnlich verdreht im Kopf, wie die Zipper-Zwillinge, die bei Hicks regelmäßig Kopfschmerzen verursachten, und Fischbein war Fleischklops – ein Gronckel, dem die jungen Rekruten sich in ihrem ersten Training hatten stellen müssen – wie auf den Leib geschneidert. Fehlte also nur noch Rotzbakke.  
„Es müsste ein Drache sein, der Rotzbakke auch Paroli bieten kann, und sich nicht an seiner... einnehmenden Persönlichkeit stört.“ Hicks zerbrach sich den Kopf, doch Ohnezahn hatte schon genau den richtigen Albtraum für den vorlauten Wikinger im Sinn.   
Energisch zog er Hicks' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und ließ ihn wissen, dass er eine Idee hatte. Ehe Hicks ihn davon abhalten konnte, leckte er ihm über die Wange, schwang sich in die Luft und flog in Richtung der Bergkette davon, während Hicks ihm noch etwas irritiert nachsah.

Zielsicher führte Astrid die anderen zu dem versteckten Zugang der Bucht und schlüpfte gekonnt hindurch. Der Rest folgte ihr, und staunte nicht schlecht über das Bild, das sich vor ihnen ergab.  
Hicks saß mit dem Rücken gegen einen Zipper gelehnt am Strand der Bucht. Circa eine Armlänge vor ihm lag ein Gronckel – ebenfalls in Drachengestalt.   
Direkt neben ihm ließ eine Nadder-Hybridin sich den Kopf von ihm streicheln und auf seiner anderen Seite saß ein Nachtschatten, stützte seinen Kopf auf Hicks' Schulter und barg sein Gesicht an dessen Halsbeuge.   
Den Neuankömmlingen klappten die Kinnladen runter. Nur Astrid schüttelte lediglich amüsiert den Kopf ob Hicks' Hang zur Dramatik.   
Als Sturmpfeil die blonde Wikingerin erblickte, sprang sie sofort auf und kam auf sie zu, um sich herzlich von Astrid begrüßen zu lassen, während alle anderen reflexartig auf Abstand gingen.   
Inzwischen war auch Hicks aufgestanden und stellte Wikinger und Drachen einander vor. Im Grunde genommen kannten sie einander ja bereits aus der Arena, aber hier waren sie auf neutralem Boden und standen sich nicht im Kampf gegenüber.   
Raffnuss, Taffnuss und ihr Zipper – ihre Zipper?... verdammt, bei einem zweiköpfigen Drachen, der sich aus zwei Hybriden zusammensetzte, war das wirklich nicht leicht zu sagen – verstanden sich ziemlich schnell und als Hicks nur fünf Minuten später eine Explosion und den schadenfreudigen Jubel der Zwillinge hinter sich hörte, bereute er fast, die vier zusammengebracht zu haben.   
Fischbein war die Nervosität in Person, aber wie für einen Drachen der Wackerstein-Klasse üblich, blieb Fleischklops unerschütterlich ruhig und so freundeten auch diese beiden sich schnell an.   
Blieb nur noch Rotzbakke.  
„Also... Hicks, das ist ja ganz klasse und so, aber wo ist mein Drache?“   
„Deinen Drachen hat Ohnezahn ausgewählt. Er sollte eigentlich jeden Moment hier ankommen.“  
„Was? Du hast deinen Nachtschatten meinen Drachen aussuchen lassen?“ Doch noch bevor Rotzbakke sich weiter aufregen oder Hicks ihn beschwichtigen konnte, warf eine Silhouette mit gewaltiger Spannweite seinen Schatten in die Bucht.   
Eindrucksvoll landete der Riesenhafte Albtraum in voller Drachengestalt am Strand und wirbelte dabei den Sand auf.   
Die jungen Wikinger zuckten allesamt zusammen, aber die Drachen blieben völlig entspannt und schienen keine Gefahr in ihm zu sehen. Trotzdem stellte Sturmpfeil sich schützend vor Astrid, als sie ihre Unruhe bemerkte., während Ohnezahn ihren guten Freund begrüste.   
„Du willst mich doch auf den Arm nehmen“, platzte es aus Rotzbakke heraus. „Ist das die Rache dafür, dass ich dir immer fiese Spitznamen gebe? Falls es das ist, dann tut´s mir leid und ich machs bestimmt nie wieder.   
Bitte ich will noch nicht sterben.“ Theatralisch klammerte er sich an Hicks und der schob ihn energisch von sich weg.   
„Rotzbakke, jetzt beruhig` dich mal. Ich will dich doch gar nicht umbringen.“ Nachdem er sich endlich von dem überdramatischen Wikinger befreit hatte, wandte er sich Hakenzahn zu.   
„Hi, kennst du mich noch?“ Prüfend baute Hicks eine Verbindung auf und zu seiner Überraschung war der Riesenhafte Albtraum vor ihm wohl recht simpel gestickt. Hicks verstand ihn ohne größere Probleme und konnte ihn nur wenig später auch schon gefahrlos anfassen.   
Auffordernd bedeutete er Rotzbakke dasselbe zu tun. Und kaum hatte er die schuppige Haut des Drachens berührt, nahm Rotzbakke eine übertrieben heroische Haltung ein und sah sich ganz offensichtlich bereits als Meister der Flugechsen.   
Ein paar Minuten des Kennenlernens später waren die beiden auch schon ein Herz und eine Seele. Ohnezahn hatte zweifelsfrei recht behalten und mit Hakenzahn die richtige Wahl getroffen, denn er ertrug Rotzbakkes Selbstinszenierungen ohne Missmut und holte ihn wenn nötig wirksam auf den Teppich zurück.   
Wenn er sich den Trupp so ansah, konnte Hicks sich ein friedliches Zusammenleben von Drachen und Berkianern doch tatsächlich vorstellen.   
Den ganzen Tag verbrachte er damit, seinen Freunden die Umstände und Grenzen seiner Gabe zu erklären und ihnen einen Teil seines so gewonnenen Wissens so gut er konnte zu vermitteln. Allerdings waren bis auf Astrid alle zu aufgeregt und hibbelig um sich vernünftig auf irgendwas von dem, was er sagte, zu konzentrieren. Also würde Hicks erst beim nächsten mal mit dem Unterricht beginnen.   
Er konnte ihnen zwar nicht beibringen mit Drachen zu sprechen, aber er selbst hatte schon mehrfach unter Beweis gestellt, dass man auch ohne diese Fähigkeit viel aus dem Verhalten eines Drachens herauslesen konnte. Und Astrid war das beste Beispiel dafür, dass man auch ohne mentale Verbindung mit ihnen in gewissem Maße kommunizieren konnte.   
Zum allerersten mal seitdem das ganze Chaos ausgebrochen war, sah Hicks ernsthafte Chancen für ein besseres Berk und ein hoffnungsvolles Schmunzeln ließ seine Mundwinkel nach oben zucken.


	11. Ehrgeiz

Hicks seufzte erleichtert. Es war alles gut gegangen, seine Freunde und die Drachen verstanden sich gut, keiner war an Panik verfallen und Hicks hatte es mit Ohnezahns Hilfe irgendwie geschafft die ganze Zeit seine Flügel unter Kontrolle zu halten.   
Jedes mal, wenn sich einer der Drachen in die Lüfte erhoben hatte, war in Hicks die Sehnsucht nach dem Himmel größer geworden und er hatte sich aktiv gegen die Verwandlung wehren müssen. Aber jetzt waren alle anderen weg und nur noch Hicks und Ohnezahn standen in der Bucht.   
Vorfreudig zog er seine Weste aus und ertrug das unangenehme Gefühl, als seine Knochen sich verschoben und seine Verwandlung sich mit dem üblichen dumpfen Schmerz vollzog. Sofort spürte Hicks den Widerstand, den seine Schwingen im Wind erzeugten. Er warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu Ohnezahn und ohne ein weiteres Wort stießen sie sich beide vom Boden ab und stiegen mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen in den abendlichen Himmel.   
Hicks hatte schnell dazugelernt und beherrschte seine Flügel inzwischen recht passabel. In rasanten Spiralen umflogen er und Ohnezahn einander, glitten dicht an den Steilklippen des Krähenkliffs vorbei und manövrierten geschickt durch die hohen Felsen im Küstenbereich. Die frische Abendluft war angenehm kühl und wirkte nahezu berauschend.

Als Hicks nach einer Weile wieder in der Bucht landete, war all die Anspannung des Tages von ihm abgefallen und er faltete seine Flügel zufrieden ein Stück weit zusammen.   
„Hicks? Bist du das?“ Erschrocken er zusammen und sah Astrid mit fassungslosem Blick im roten Licht der untergehenden Sonne am Eingang der Bucht stehen. „Was...“  
„Astrid! Warum ist du denn wieder hier?“  
„Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, weil du ewig nicht zurückgekommen bist. Was ist passiert? Wieso bist du... “ Geschlagen ließ Hicks sich auf den Boden sinken und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.   
„So solltest du mich eigentlich nicht sehen.“ Aufmunternd kniete sich Ohnezahn neben ihn und berührte leicht seine Schulter. „Das ist die Nebenwirkung, die Johann in seiner Geschichte erwähnt hatte. Ich wollte nicht, dass mich jemand so sieht und für einen Freak oder ein Monster hält, oder Angst vor mir bekommt.“ Zielsicher kam Astrid auf ihn zu und setzte sich demonstrativ vor ihn.   
„Für wen hältst du mich denn? Wir Hoffersons haben vor nichts Angst, und schon gar nicht vor einem abgebrochenen Wikinger wie dir.“ Verwirrt sah Hicks wieder zu ihr hoch und in den blauen Augen spiegelte sich tatsächlich nicht der kleinste Anflug von Furcht.   
Prüfend besah sich Astrid den verwandelten Hicks.   
Auf den ersten Blick konnte man ihn wirklich mit einem Nachtschatten verwechseln, aber da sie einen echten Nachtschatten-Hybriden als Vergleichsmaterial zur Verfügung hatte, fielen ihr beim zweiten Blick sofort etliche Unterschiede auf.   
Von Hicks' menschlichen Augen und falsch-farbigen Haaren mal abgesehen, fehlten Hicks auch die Klauen an den Fingerspitzen und die flachen Stacheln, die sich bei Ohnezahn die gesamte Elle entlangzogen.   
Auf Hicks' Haut zeichneten sich, soweit Astrid das beurteilen konnte, nur an den Schläfen und am Nacken subtil schwarze Schuppen ab, während sie bei Ohnezahn fast das gesamte Gesicht umrahmten, sich großflächig über seinen Hals und Schultern erstreckten und sich sogar ein Stück weit entlang seiner Wangenknochen zogen.   
Und das waren nur die Unterschiede, die Astrid in der schummerigen Abendsonne ausmachen konnte.   
„Sag mal“, versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln, damit Hicks sich etwas wohler fühlte. „Wie fühlt es sich an zu fliegen?“ Hicks Augen begannen zu leuchten und er setzte sich ganz unwillkürlich etwas gerader auf.  
„Es ist das schönste und gleichzeitig beängstigenste Gefühl, das du dir vorstellen kannst.  
Man gleitet einfach völlig frei durch den Himmel. Am Tag kann man seinen Schatten über die Wiesen wandern sehen und nachts glaubt man jeden Moment in ein Meer aus Sternen einzutauchen. Unter mir wird Berk immer kleiner, neben mir ziehen die Klippen und Felsen in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit vorbei.   
Die Fingerspitzen werden langsam taub von der Kälte, die Feuchtigkeit der Wolken sammelt sich in Haaren und Kleidung, der Wind peitscht einem gnadenlos ins Gesicht. Man ist dem Himmel völlig ausgeliefert und fühlt sich trotzdem als könnte nichts einen zurückhalten. Es ist, als wäre man... schwerelos und gleichzeitig in freiem Fall.   
Es ist unvergleichlich.“   
Während er sprach, war sein Blick ganz unwillkürlich in den Himmel abgeglitten und Astrid konnte deutlich erkennen, wie seine Flügelspitzen immer wieder leicht zuckten. Vielleicht hatte Hicks ja doch etwas mehr von einem Drachen als nur vage dessen Aussehen. 

Für den folgenden Morgen hatte Haudrauf alle Bewohner Berks in die große Halle beordert, um die Entscheidungen des Rats bezüglich der neusten Entwicklungen zu verkünden.  
Als Hicks durch die massiven Flügeltüren trat, herrschte in der Halle bereits reges Treiben. Noch immer warfen einige Wikinger mit Beschuldigungen und Theorien um sich, während andere um ihr Überleben und das Fortbestehen des Dorfes bangten.   
Hicks gesellte sich zu Astrid und den anderen, die grade wild über ihre weitere Ausbildung spekulierten. Ihr Basis-Training als Rekruten war zwar abgeschlossen – auch wenn die Abschlussprüfung durch Hicks' und Astrids kleinen Eingriff ausfiel – aber sie waren noch immer unerfahren im offenen Feld. Und wenn Alvin wirklich zum Schlag gegen Berk ausholte, dann mussten sie unbedingt besser werden und durften ihr Training auf keinen Fall vernachlässigen.   
Das allgemeine Gemurmel verstummte sofort, als Haudraufs durchdringende Stimme die lärmenden Wikinger zur Ruhe rief.  
„Ich weiß, wir bewegen uns auf unsichere Zeiten zu und ihr alle wollt wissen, ob wir auf Berk noch immer sicher sind. Ich will euch nicht belügen, denn auch ich weiß nicht, wie es in Zukunft um unsere Insel sehen wird.“ Leise erhoben sich wieder besorgte Stimmen, die Haudrauf beim Weitersprechen mühelos übertönte.  
„Wir haben einen Verräter unter uns, der noch immer unerkannt unsere Fallen sabotiert und wilde Drachen auf das Dorf loslässt. Alvin überfällt die umliegenden Inseln und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er auch uns ins Visier nehmen wird.  
Doch wenn dieser Tag kommt, werden wir vorbereitet sein und ihm einen Empfang bereiten, denn er sein Lebtag nicht mehr vergessen wird.   
Mit dem heutigen Tag beginnen wir mit dem Bau von Verteidigungsanlagen rund um die Anlegestellen. Wir werden Spähboote auf seiner Route platzieren und sichere Wege für die Evakuation vorbereiten, sollte Alvin uns doch überrennen.   
Wir sind nicht nur Wikinger – wir sind Wikinger von Berk. Die sturköpfigsten und unbeugsamsten Männer und Frauen, die je unter der Sonne segelten.“ Kampfesmutiger Jubel pflichtete Haudrauf bei und ließ alle Berkianer motiviert an die Arbeit gehen, um Berk auf das Schlimmste vorzubereiten.   
Die Rekruten überlegten noch, wie sie sich am besten einbringen konnten, als Haudrauf zu ihrer kleinen Runde stieß.  
„Wir sind kampfbereit“, verkündete Astrid mit ihrer Axt in der Hand und der Rest der Truppe stimmte ihr lautstark zu.   
„Alvin wird sein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn er auf mich – den unvergleichlichen Rotzbakke trifft. Sag mir nur, wo er ist und ich werde -“   
„Ihr werdet die Evakuierung leiten und überwachen, wenn es soweit ist“, unterbrach Haudrauf jäh den jugendlichen Enthusiasmus.   
„Was?“ Astrids Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Aber wir können kämpfen. Die Verbannten sind uns zahlenmäßig überlegen, du brauchst jede Axt, die du kriegen kannst.“  
„Ich brauche euch vor allem als letzte Verteidigung, sollte Berk wirklich fallen.  
Ihr werdet die Kinder, Alten und Kranken noch vor Ausbruch der Kämpfe in Sicherheit bringen und dafür sorgen, dass sie auch sicher bleiben.“  
„Aber-“  
„Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“  
„Ja, Haudrauf.“ „Ja, Vater.“ Unisono antworteten die 6 Teenager und das Oberhaupt nickte zufrieden.   
„Euer Training wird unterbrochen bis die Gefahr vorüber ist. Grobian wird in der Schmiede gebraucht, also werdet ihr allein trainieren und euch in Form halten.   
Hicks? Du wirst dich ihnen anschließen und dich erstmal von der Schmiede fernhalten. Ich will nicht, dass du Grobian ablenkst oder ihm noch mehr Arbeit machst, als er eh schon hat.“  
Ehe Hicks etwas erwidern konnte, wandte Haudrauf sich bereits Kotzbakke zu, der sich freiwillig für die Bemannung und Organisation der Patrouillenboote meldete und die Details mit dem Oberhaupt klären wollte. 

„Aaaaarg! Das ist nicht fair. Wir sind genauso gut, wie jeder andere im Dorf, und trotzdem sollen wir uns verstecken wie kleine Kinder. Wir sollten da draußen mit den anderen kämpfen!“ Aufgebracht machte Astrid ihrem Ärger Luft, während sie und die anderen zur Bucht liefen.   
„Wir Jorgensons verstecken uns nicht! Das sollte Haudrauf eigentlich klar sein“, stimmte Rotzbakke lautstark mit ein und schlug mit der Hand einen Ast weg, der sofort zurückschnellte und ihn im Gesicht traf.   
„Vielleicht hat Haudrauf ja Recht. Keiner von uns hat tatsächlich schon mal einen echten Kampf gekämpft. In der Arena hatten wir immer Grobian und -“, versuchte Fischbein die Gruppe etwas zu beschwichtigen, doch Raffnus fiel ihm wie üblich ins Wort.  
„Haudrauf sollte uns auf Alvin loslassen“, fing sie an und ihr Bruder führte ihren Gedanken fort.   
„Ganz richtig, Schwester. Keine Heimtücke hilft ihm gegen die geballte Zerstörungskraft von Thorston-“ „Und Thorston!“

Als die sechs endlich den Eingang der Bucht erreichten brummte Hicks bereits der Schädel. Der ganze Lärm half ihm nicht unbedingt dabei an einer Lösung zu arbeiten und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, glaubte er auch nicht daran tatsächlich eine zu finden.  
Das unzufriedene Gezeter verstummte erst, als alle ihre Drachen begrüßten.   
Geschlagen ließ Hicks seine Stirn gegen Ohnezahns Schulter sinken. Er war müde und hatte Kopfschmerzen. Grade als er begonnen hatte sich Hoffnungen zu machen, wurde auf Berk der Ausnahmezustand ausgerufen. Seine Pechsträhne schien wirklich nicht abzureißen.   
Wie auf Stichwort hörte er hinter sich, wie Astrid wieder missmutig zu fluchen anfing. Und als wäre eine aufgebrachte Astrid nicht schon genug, ließ sich Sturmpfeil ganz unwillkürlich von ihr anstecken.   
„Wisst ihr was?“, platzte die blonde Wikingerin schließlich heraus. „Dann tun wir eben genau das, was Haudrauf gesagt hat. Wir trainieren selbst!“ Fragend sahen sie alle an. „Wie schwer kann es sein gegen Alvins Männer zu bestehen, wenn man mit Drachen geübt hat?   
Wer den Stacheln eines Nadders ausweichen kann, für den sollten doch auch ein paar Pfeile kein Problem darstellen.“   
„Astrid, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist“, ergriff Hicks nun zum ersten mal das Wort.  
„Wieso nicht? Du wolltest uns doch eh was über Drachen beibringen. Dann können wir das doch auch gleich üben.   
Außerdem ist es besser, als nur untätig rum zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass Alvin angreift.“ Dagegen konnte Hicks nichts einwenden, auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es durchaus einen Unterschied machte, ob man einen Drachen oder einen Menschen als Gegner hatte. Andererseits waren Geschwindigkeit, Kraft, Reflexe und Ausdauer in beiden Fällen wichtig, also wäre ihr Training durchaus sinnvoll. Seufzend gab Hicks sich geschlagen und willigte ein ihren Drachen diese Idee verständlich zu machen.   
Für ihn war es wenig überraschend, dass Sturmpfeil sofort dazu bereit war. Für sie war es weniger Training, sondern eher ein Spiel, dass hatte Hicks schon damals in der Arena über sie gelernt. Und auch die anderen Drachen sahen es ganz ähnlich wie die junge Nadder.   
Außerhalb der erdrückenden Mauern und gefährlichen Feindseligkeit der Arena störte sich keiner von ihnen an ein paar Jagdspielen unter Freunden.   
Ein leichtes Schmunzeln ließ Hicks' Mundwinkel nach oben zucken. Zum Einen war stolz darauf, sich inzwischen so gut in die Gedankenwelt eines Drachen hineinversetzen zu und dadurch besser mit ihnen sprechen zu können, und zum Anderen amüsierte ihn immer wieder, wie unterschiedlich ein und dieselbe Sache erschien, je nachdem ob man sie aus der Perspektive eines Menschen oder eines Drachen betrachtete.   
Für die Wikinger ging es um Training für den Ernstfall, während es für die Drachen ein Spiel mit ihren neuen Freunden war. 

Schnell zeigte sich, dass die Rekruten trotz ihrer guten Leistungen unter Grobians Führung noch immer unerfahren waren. Die naturbelassene Bucht war ein ganz anderes Tara als die Arena – hier war der Boden uneben, es gab Bäume und Büsche, kein Dach schränkte die Flughöhe der Drachen ein und keine Fessel hielt Sturmpfeil mehr zurück.   
Schmerzhaft wurde ihnen allen die Weisheit in Haudraufs Worten bewusst gemacht, aber der Stolz eines Teenagers verbot es ihnen, ihren Fehler einzugestehen. Außerdem hatte sich der Sinn ihres Trainings ja nicht geändert, also würden sie ihren Plan weiterverfolgen.  
Hicks kannte Sturmpfeil inzwischen, aber genauso kannte sie ihn, was ihr Verhalten im Training mit ihm beeinflusste und Hicks seine gesamte Konzentration abverlangte, um nicht doch noch von ihr getroffen zu werden.   
Astrid hatte sich währenddessen einer weitaus größeren Herausforderung gestellt. Ihr Stolz hatte bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Ohnezahn einen gewaltigen Knacks abbekommen und den wollte sie nun zumindest ein Stück weit bereinigen.   
Sie war sich vorgekommen wie eine Anfängerin, als der Hybrid sie so einfach mit zwei simplen Bewegungen entwaffnet und bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatte. Der Nahkampf war ihre stärkste Disziplin und sie würde diese Niederlage nicht so stehen lassen.   
Aufmerksam beobachteten ihre blauen Augen jede der geschmeidigen Bewegungen des Nachtschattens, der sie lauernd umkreiste und auf die richtige Gelegenheit für seinen Angriff wartete. Und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ergriff er diese Gelegenheit und visierte Astrids Kniekehlen an.   
Die sprang geistesgegenwärtig außer Reichweite, landete sicher auf beiden Füßen und nutzte den Schwung um sich in Richtung von Ohnezahns Flanke zu drehen. Sie würde kein zweites mal auf den gleichen Trick reinfallen, sondern ging nun selbst zu einem Angriff über, der jedoch jäh am Boden endete, als ein Schwarzer Flügel sie schwungvoll von den Füßen fegte.   
Stumm ging Ohnezahn neben ihr in die Hocke und sah die geschlagene Wikingerin prüfend an, bevor er ihr seine Hand anbot um sie wieder auf die Füße zu ziehen.   
Er hatte sich diese Geste von Hicks und den anderen Rekruten abgeschaut und allem Anschein nach hatte er sie korrekt kopiert, denn Astrid nahm sein Angebot ohne zu zögern an, klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung und ging erneut in Angriffsstellung, um ihr Training fortzusetzen.  
Ohnezahn hatte großen Respekt vor ihrem Mut und ihren Fähigkeiten als Kriegerin, aber er hatte in seinem Leben schon so einige Kämpfe gegen Menschen und gegen Drachen bestritten, was die Narben auf seinem Körper zweifelsfrei bewiesen, und er wäre schon längst nicht mehr am Leben, wenn er sich so einfach besiegen lassen würde.  
Als Nachtschatten wurde Ohnezahn von den meisten territorial-geprägten Drachen als Bedrohung angesehen und seine Zeit ohne Prothese hatte ihn gezwungen mehr auf seine Umgebung und seinen Körper zurückzugreifen um Konflikte zu lösen, anstatt sich nur auf seine Fähigkeiten im Flug zu verlassen.   
Nachtschatten galten nicht umsonst als die gefährlichsten unter den Drachen und Astrid begann langsam zu verstehen, woher diese Annahme rührte.


	12. Höhenflüge

Als die Sonne immer näher Richtung Horizont zog, wurden die Drachen – und auch Hicks – zunehmend unruhiger und flatterhafter. Die frische Abendluft wirkte nahezu berauschend und war wie gemacht für einen Flug über die Insel.   
Sturmpfeil war die erste, die dem Drang nicht mehr widerstehen konnte und damit auch für alle anderen das Signal zum Abflug gab. Eilig erhoben sich alle außer Ohnezahn in die Luft und stiegen immer hoher über der Bucht auf.   
In stummer Bewunderung sahen ihnen die jungen Wikinger nach. Nur Hicks wandte hastig den Blick ab. Er krallte sich energisch an Ohnezahn fest, biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt seine Flügel eisern unter Verschluss.   
Plötzlich landete Sturmpfeil nur wenige Sekunden nach ihrem Start wieder am Strand, wechselte in ihre vollwertige Drachengestalt und stieß Astrid auffordernd an.   
„Was hast du denn, Sturmpfeil?“, versuchte Astrid erfolglos zu ergründen, was ihr Nadder von ihr wollte, und sah schließlich hilfesuchend zu Hicks, der seine Verwandlung dank der Ablenkung wieder einigermaßen unterdrückt bekam.   
„Ich glaube, sie hat Mitleid mit dir.“  
„Was? Wieso denn Mitleid?“ Fragend tätschelte sie Sturmpfeils Kopf und versuchte sie etwas zu beruhigen, doch ihr Drache stieß sie immer wieder auffordernd an.  
„Weil du nicht fliegen kannst.“ Hicks kam etwas näher und baute eine Verbindung zu Sturmpfeil auf. „Ich glaube sie will, dass du auf ihren Rücken kletterst, damit sie dich mitnehmen kann.“ Astrids Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, aber gleichzeitig war da auch dieser Funken Abenteuerlust.   
Seit Hicks versucht hatte ihr zu beschreiben, wie es sich anfühlte zu fliegen, hatte sie der Neid und die Neugierde gepackt, also nahm sie trotz ihres flauen Gefühls im Magen Sturmpfeils Angebot dankend an und stieg todesmutig auf den Rücken ihres Nadders.   
Sowohl Drachen als auch Teenager waren Schwarmtiere, also war es wenig verwunderlich, dass nur ein paar Minuten später auch Rotzbakke, Fischbein und die Zwillinge von ihren verwandelten Drachen mit in die Luft genommen wurden.   
Und selbstverständlich konnte Rotzbakke sich seine Kommentare nicht mehr verkneifen, sobald er seine Angst vor der Höhe und den Schwindel halbwegs überwunden hatte.   
„Tja, Hicks der Drachenflüsterer. Muss ziemlich ätzend sein, wenn alle anderen fliegen können und nur man selbst am Boden festgenagelt ist, wie ein … wie irgendwas festgenageltes halt.“  
Auffordernd ruhten jetzt nicht nur Ohnezahns sondern auch noch Astrids Augen auf Hicks und der gab schließlich mit einem geschlagenen Seufzen auf. Gegen einen der beiden hätte er sich ja vielleicht noch behaupten können, aber beiden zusammen hatte Hicks einfach nichts entgegenzusetzen.   
Astrid hatte ihm versichert, dass niemand von den Rekruten seine Meinung über ihn ändern würde und dass er es eh nicht ewig vor ihnen geheim halten konnte. Also war jetzt genauso gut wie jeder andere Zeitpunkt. Außerdem wollte er Ohnezahn nicht noch länger am Boden festhalten. Er hatte seinem Paratei schon genug von seiner Flugfähigkeit geraubt, da würde er ihn jetzt nicht auch noch zusätzlich vom Fliegen abhalten, nur weil er sich vor der Reaktion der anderen fürchtete.   
Also schaltete Hicks seinen Kopf aus, zog hastig seine Weste aus und warf sie achtlos an den Strand. Jede Faser seines Körpers zog ihn in den Himmel und nun unterdrückte er dieses Verlangen nicht mehr.   
Noch während er spürte, wie seine Knochen sich so unangenehm unter seinen Sehnen und Muskeln verschoben, nahm Hicks bereits Anlauf, um zeitgleich mit dem knackenden Hervorbrechen seiner Flügel abzuspringen und in die Luft zu steigen.   
Ohnezahn folgte ihm mit genügend Abstand und umflog nun seinen Paratei in vergnügten Spiralen, während sie beide schnell an Höhe gewannen, um zu den anderen aufzuschließen.   
„Boa, warum kriegt immer nur Hicks den coolen Kram?“, kam es genervt von Raffnuss, und auch ihr Bruder verschränkte entrüstet die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Ja, echt unfair von ihm.“ Rotzbakke stammelte nur zusammenhangslos vor sich hin, Fischbein ratterte eine Theorie nach der anderen runter und Astrid sah kopfschüttelnd den beiden schwarzen Silhouetten nach, die mittlerweile ein ganzes Stück Vorsprung gewonnen hatten.   
„Na dann wollen wir diesen beiden Angebern doch mal zeigen was passiert, wenn man sich mit einem Nadder anlegt.“ Astrid verstärkte ihren Griff um Sturmpfeil, die nun mit hohem Tempo die Verfolgung aufnahm und den Rest der Truppe dadurch mit sich zog.   
„Hicks kann fliegen? Warum kann Hicks fliegen? Ihr habt das auch gesehen oder? Hicks fliegt.“ Rotzbakke schien das Gesehene immer noch zu verarbeiten, während er sich krampfhaft an den Hörnern seines immer schneller werdenden Albtraums festhielt, doch niemand hörte ihm zu. Viel zu berauscht war jeder einzelne von ihrem ersten Flug. 

'Hicks hatte Recht', schoss es Astrid durch den Kopf. 'Es ist wie schwerelos sein und fallen gleichzeitig.'  
Intuitiv zog sie den Kopf ein Stück ein und nahm eine windschnittige Haltung auf Sturmpfeils Rücken ein. Hicks hatte sie durch sein Vorausfliegen herausgefordert und Astrid Hofferson lehnte eine Einladung zum Kräftemessen grundsätzlich nie ab.   
Ohnezahn bemerkte ihre Verfolger als erstes und machte Hicks auf Astrid und Sturmpfeil aufmerksam, die ihren Abstand zueinander immer weiter verringerten. „Anscheinend haben wir die beiden unbewusst zu einem Rennen herausgefordert. Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob Astrid tatsächlich so mutig ist, wie sie sich immer gib.“ Hicks brauchte kaum mehr als ein paar Sekunden um Ohnezahn seinen Plan via mentaler Verbindung mitzuteilen und einen Wimpernschlag später setzten beide zum Sturzflug an. Sturmpfeil tat es ihnen gleich und ließ Astrid dadurch erschrocken aufschreien.   
Erst einige Meter vor dem Boden ging Hicks wieder in einen waagerechten Flug über. Ohnezahn bremste sogar erst wenige Schritte bevor er den Grund erreichte und ließ bei seinem Flügelschlag kleine Staubverwirbelungen auf dem Acker entstehen.   
Nun flogen sie geradewegs auf eine der vielen Steilklippen von Berk zu, die senkrecht hinunter ins Meer abfiel.   
Sturmpfeil hatte ihren Sturzflug ein gutes Stück eher als Hicks abgebrochen. Astrids zusätzliches Gewicht war ungewohnt auf ihrem Rücken, also wollte sie kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen und verfolgte die Route der beiden Paratei nun von oben herab.  
Der Wind, der gegen die Steilküste wehte, wurde von dieser nach oben gedrückt und ließ so einen unregelmäßigen Aufwind entstehen, den Ohnezahn geschickt nutzte. um wieder an Höhe zu gewinnen.   
Hicks schien die Existenz des Aufwindes allerdings verborgen gewesen zu sein, denn während Ohnezahn mit routinierter Präzession nahezu senkrecht aufstieg, wurde Hicks von dem plötzlichen Luftstrom völlig unvorbereitet getroffen und drehte sich nun unkontrolliert um die eigenen Achse, ehe er aus dem Aufwind heraus trudelte und unfreiwillig in den freien Fall überging.   
Ohnezahn machte sofort kehrt, als er das Taumeln seines Paratei bemerkte, und ging erneut in den Sturzflug über. So holte er Hicks zwar zügig ein, aber nun hatte er ein ganz anderes Problem. In seiner Gestalt als Hybrid konnte er Hicks nicht ohne weiteres tragen – schon gar nicht während der seine eigenen Flügel ausgeklappt hatte.   
Ohnezahn bekam Hicks' Handgelenk zu fassen, zog ihn beherzt zu sich und griff dabei nach Hicks' Flügeln, um sie eng an dessen Körper zu drücken. Die Flügel eines anderen ungefragt anzufassen war eigentlich ein absolutes Tabu unter Hybriden und stellt Grund genug für einen ernsthaften Kampf da, aber darauf konnte Ohnezahn jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.   
Hicks klammerte sich reflexartig an seinem Nachtschatten fest und der schlang hastig seine Arme um ihn und hielt so Hicks' Flügel davon ab, sich im Wind aufzufalten. Dadurch behinderten sie Ohnezahn nicht, als er seinerseits die Flügel spreizte und sie beide mit knapper Not davor bewahrte, auf den Felsen unter ihnen aufzuschlagen. Gleichzeitig quetschte er damit aber auch Hicks' Flügel schmerzhaft ein, was sich in einem gequälten Laut und erschrockenen Zusammenzucken seinerseits äußerte.   
Eilig landete Ohnezahn an der nächstbesten sicheren Stelle, um Hicks so schnell wie möglich aus seinem schmerzhaften Griff zu entlassen.   
Doch sobald er ihn losließ, gaben Hicks' Beine nach und er klappte zusammen, sodass Ohnezahn ihn doch wieder festhalten musste – jetzt klemmte er dabei allerdings keine Flügel mehr ein.   
Hicks war noch völlig durcheinander und stand unter Schock von seinem plötzlichen Absturz, dem freien Fall und den Schmerzen in seinen Flügeln. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte unkontrolliert und wenn Ohnezahn ihn nicht stützen würde, wäre Hicks vermutlich einfach an Ort und Stelle zusammengebrochen. Haltsuchend vergrub er sein Gesicht an der Halsbeuge seines Paratei und wartete darauf, dass sein Körper sich von dem Schock erholte. 

„Hicks! Alles okay bei dir? Bist du verletzt?“ Astrid war auf Sturmpfeil die Klippe hinunter geflogen, um nach den beiden zu sehen, und warf ihm einen sorgenvollen Blick zu.   
Unsicher löste sich Hicks von seinem Nachtschatten, ergriff aber sofort wieder dessen Hand, als er zu schwanken begann. Er war noch immer etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber es ging ihm bereits etwas besser.   
Vorsichtig streckte Hicks ein paar mal seine Flügel um zu testen, ob sie verletzt waren, aber zu seinem Glück schien alles in bester Ordnung zu sein.   
„Ja, alles okay. Nichts passiert“, beantwortete er Astrids Frage und sah wieder zu Ohnezahn auf. Der warf einen entschuldigenden Blick auf Hicks' Flügel und biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe. Hicks' Absturz war seine Schuld gewesen. Fast hätte er seinen Paratei umgebracht.  
Er hätte wissen müssen, dass ein Mensch den Wind nicht so gut kannte wie ein Drache, und dass ihn der Aufwind aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen würde. Außerdem war er es gewesen, der Hicks zum Fliegen gedrängt hatte, und nun hatte er auch noch ungefragt seine Flügel so grob angepackt.   
„Hey, ist schon okay. Ich sag doch: es ist nichts passiert. Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Ganz im Gegenteil – du hast mich doch gerettet. Schon wieder“, versuchte Hicks Ohnezahns Sorgen zu zerstreuen, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände und legte seine Stirn an die seines Paratei. „Alles okay. Mir geht’s gut. Wirklich. Und danke.“

Nachdem die anderen zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatten, beendete ihr kleiner Schwarm die geplante Runde über Berk ohne weitere Kunststücke oder Zwischenfälle und landete schließlich wieder in ihrer Bucht.   
Dort erklärte Hicks – wie bereits zuvor Astrid – dass es sich bei deiner Verwandlung wohl um die Nebenwirkung aus Johanns Geschichte handelte, und wie sie mit seiner Gefühlslage zusammenhing.   
„Also wenn du wütend wirst, wachsen dir Flügel, ein Schwanz und Schuppen, und du verwandelst dich in einen Drachen? Wie abgefahren ist das denn?“  
„Das will ich auch. Was muss ich tun, damit ich das auch kriege?“ Die Zwillinge waren Feuer und Flamme, aber Hicks hatte keinen Nerv mehr um den beiden Torfköpfen zum hundertsten mal zu erklären, dass man es sich nicht aussuchen konnte, ein Paratei zu sein.   
Also überließ er diese unliebsame Aufgabe Astrid und Fischbein, während er sich – jetzt wieder ohne Flügel – müde gegen Ohnezahn sinken ließ, der hinter ihm saß, die Arme um seinen Körper gelegt hatte und sein Kinn auf Hicks' Schulter stützte.   
Seit sie wieder in der Bucht gelandet waren, war Ohnezahn ihm nicht von der Seite gewichen. Er machte sich Vorwürfe wegen dem Zwischenfall an der Klippe und Hicks hatte ordentlich damit zu tun, ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Aufmunternd kuschelte er sich etwas an ihn und kraulte über seine Schulter hinweg Ohnezahns Nacken.   
Ihm war völlig klar, dass er sich seinem Drachen gegenüber anders verhielt, als es der Rest ihrer Truppe tat, aber Hicks und Ohnezahn waren schließlich auch Paratei und kannten einander schon länger. Sie waren zwei Hälften einer Seele und im Gegensatz zu den anderen konnten er und Ohnezahn tatsächlich miteinander sprechen. Sie verband einfach mehr miteinander als es bei den anderen der Fall war.   
Ganz abgesehen davon war Ohnezahn der erste gewesen, der Hicks so akzeptiert hatte wie er eben war. Der erste, der nicht an ihm rum gemeckert oder versucht hatte ihn zu ändern, und dass obwohl Ohnezahn eigentlich jeden Grund dazu gehabt hätte.   
Während um ihn herum die anderen noch immer lautstark diskutieren, sank Hicks immer weiter in Ohnezahns Schoß zusammen, bis ihm irgendwann die Augen zufielen.

Hicks wurde von einer gespaltenen Zunge geweckt, die flüchtig über seine Wange glitt. Verwirrt blinzelte er sich aus dem Land der Träume zurück in die Wirklichkeit und blickte in Astrids eisblaue Augen, die ihn auffordernd ansahen.   
„Wir müssen los. Die Sonne ist schon fast komplett untergegangen.“ Verschlafen rappelte Hicks sich auf und kletterte etwas unbeholfen aus Ohnezahns Schoß. Sein Rücken brannte und prognostizierte ihm für den morgigen Tag einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Muskelkater.   
Hicks' Rückenmuskulatur musste sich erst noch an die neue Belastung durchs Fliegen anpassen und meldete sich nach fast jedem etwas längeren Flug auf diese Weise bei ihm. Dazu kam noch das Training, das anscheinend auch beim Rest der Gruppe seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte, denn allesamt machten eine etwas gequälte Miene, während sie sich vom Boden hochhievten und sich von ihren Drachen verabschiedeten.   
Wie üblich machte Ohnezahn Hicks das ganze nicht unbedingt leicht, aber nach einigen Minuten ließ er ihn dann doch widerwillig gehen und die 6 jungen Wikinger eilten so schnell ihre malträtierten Körper es zuließen zum Dorf zurück. 

„Du lässt ihm ziemlich viel durchgehen“, merkte Astrid irgendwann in Bezug auf Ohnezahn bei Hicks an.   
„Was meinst du?“  
„Du lässt dir von ihm übers Gesicht lecken und dich von ihm festhalten, wenn du eigentlich gehen solltest.“  
„Das ist ein Zeichen von Zuneigung, das kann ich ihm ja wohl schlecht verbieten.   
Außerdem sind wir Paratei – Normalerweise sollten wir also gar nicht von einander getrennt sein, bis wir unsere Verwandlungen vollständig kontrollieren können. Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich auch lieber bei ihm bleiben, anstatt wieder ins Dorf zu gehen.   
Wobei ich momentan wahrscheinlich überall lieber als im Dorf wäre.“  
„Verständlich. Solange der 'Verräter' nicht gefunden wurde, herrschen da Chaos und Kriegsvorbereitungen, und wenn rauskommt, dass du für den ganzen Schlamassel verantwortlich bist – und du beim Training geschummelt hast -“  
„Willst du da jetzt für immer drauf rumreiten?“ Hicks verdrehte genervt die Augen.   
„- dann steckst du richtig tief in Ärger und dein Vater bringt dich vermutlich um.“  
„Wow. Danke. Die Gespräche mir dir sind immer so unglaublich ermutigend und hoffnungserweckend.“  
„Aber dafür hast du ja jetzt uns, und wir finden schon zusammen eine Lösung“, fuhr Astrid ungerührt fort und schenkte Hicks ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. „Ich will ja schließlich auch nicht, dass Sturmpfeil was passiert. Oder den Drachen der anderen. Oder deinem Kuschel-Nachtschatten.“  
„Er ist halt anhänglich, na und? Ist doch nichts dabei.“ In gespielter Empörung verschränkte Hicks die Arme vor der Brust und schenkte Astrid ein schiefes Grinsen.   
In Wahrheit genoss Hicks die Zuneigung seines Paratei viel mehr als er zugab und konnte auch dessen Wunsch nach Nähe inzwischen nachvollziehen. Als sein Paratei war Hicks der einzige, dem Ohnezahn immer und zu einhundert Prozent vertrauen konnte, und bei dem er seine Deckung vollkommen fallenlassen konnte.   
Andere Drachen hegten immer einen gewissen Argwohn ihm gegenüber, weil er als Nachtschatten eine potenzielle Bedrohung darstellte, und bei Sturmpfeil und Hakenzahn kam Ohnezahn nie wirklich zur Ruhe. Die beiden sahen ihn zwar nicht als Bedrohung, aber sie waren zu rivalitätsgetrieben und teilweise auch schlichtweg emphatielos ihm gegenüber.   
Nicht zuletzt deshalb hatte Ohnezahn so viel Hoffnung auf seinen Paratei gesetzt. Und so enttäuscht er anfangs auch darüber gewesen war, ausgerechnet einen Menschen abbekommen zu haben, so sehr liebte er ihn mittlerweile und wollte ihn beschützen.


	13. Kriegsgeflüster

Die Vorbereitungen auf Berk liefen planmäßig. In regelmäßigen Abständen fuhren Spähboote raus und überwachten das Meer südwestlich der Insel, die Bollwerke rund ums Dorf nahmen Form an und sowohl die Waffenkammer als auch die Vorratslager waren gut gefüllt.   
Auch die Truppe rund um Hicks nutze ihre Zeit gewissenhaft. Nahezu täglich trafen sie sich zum Training in der Bucht, übten mit ihren Drachen und beendeten den Tag mit einem abendlichen Rundflug über die Insel.   
Hicks hatte auf deren Wunsch hin inzwischen Sättel für die ganze Gruppe angefertigt und dabei überraschende Hilfe bekommen, denn wie sich herausstellte, hatte Rotzbakkes Mutter ihre Fähigkeiten als Näherin in Ermangelung einer Tochter einfach an ihren Sohn weitergegeben. Und so ungern Hicks es auch zugab, verstand Rotzbakke von Kreuzstichen und Pfalzlegungen mehr als er und ging ihm bei der Anfertigung der Sättel tatkräftig zur Hand.   
Er war es auch, der Hicks' zerrissene Tunika am Rücken so vernähte, dass ein Loch für seine Flügel frei blieb, sich der Stoff ohne Saum jedoch nicht mehr langsam in seine Bestandteile zerlegte. Seine Fellweste musste Hicks zwar immer noch darüber tragen, um das Loch zu verbergen, aber immerhin verlor er nicht mehr überall waldgrüne Leinenfäden. 

„Hey, was macht den eins unserer Schiffe so weit im Osten?“ Astrid erkannte von Sturmpfeils Rücken aus die vage Silhouette von etwas, das ein größeres Fischerboot oder ein kleines Langschiff sein könnte, im Wasser südöstlich von Berk.   
„Wir haben kein Boot im Osten. Ich hab den Plan meines Vaters gesehen. Der aktuelle Spähtrupp sollte viel weiter im Südwesten bei Tyrs Tafel sein“, erklärte Rotzbakke etwas herablassend. „Diese Stümper müssen Vaters genialen Plan falsch verstanden haben, oder es ist einfach nur eins unserer Fischerboote.“  
„Nein. Auf dieser Seite der Insel kann man zu der Jahreszeit fast nichts fangen. Die Strömung auf der Nordseite trägt momentan den Fisch“, warf Fischbein ein und spähte ebenfalls besorgt auf die unscharfen Konturen im schwindenden Sonnenlicht.   
„Ich seh´ mir das mal an.“ Hicks hatte eine ungute Vorahnung, also wollte er der Sache schnellstmöglich auf den Grund gehen, aber Astrid war von seinem Plan nicht so begeistert.  
„Bist du verrückt? Was wenn dich jemand sieht?“  
„Ohnezahn und ich sind im Nachthimmel so gut wie unsichtbar. Wir warten noch kurz, bis die Sonne etwas tiefer steht und der Schatten der Insel auf das Schiff fällt.  
Dann sehen wir nur kurz nach, was das für ein Schiff ist, und treffen uns dann am Rand des Dorfes.“ Astrid hasste es, wenn Hicks Alleingänge startete, aber zu ihrem Unmut hatte er Recht. Die anderen Drachen waren zu groß und auffällig, und wenn jemand einen Wikinger auf einem Drachen reiten sah, würden sie sehr schnell in gewaltigem Ärger stecken. Zwei Hybride hingegen, die noch dazu nahtlos mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen, würden keinerlei Aufsehen erregen – ganz egal, wer dort an Bord war.   
Also biss sie widerwillig die Zähne zusammen und nickte.   
„Aber seid vorsichtig und macht nichts Dummes.“ Der Rest der Truppe flog wie vereinbart zur Bucht zurück, um von dort aus ins Dorf zurückzulaufen. 

Als die Sonne wenig später fast völlig vom Horizont verschluckt wurde, nickte Hicks Ohnezahn nur knapp zu. Bemüht lautlos steuerten sie gemeinsam das fragwürdige Schiff an, umkreisten es in sicherem Abstand und Hicks versuchte das Wappen auf dem Segel zu erkennen. Es gehörte definitiv nicht zu Berk – soviel konnte er schon sagen.   
Und noch etwas war seltsam an dem Boot. Es brannte so gut wie kein Licht an Deck, dafür war eine Laterne so am Heck angebracht worden, dass ihr Schein von Vorn nicht gesehen werden konnte, da das Schiff den Blick auf die Flamme verstellte. Man konnte das Licht also nur sehen, wenn man hinter dem Schiff auf der offenen See war.  
Eine ungute Vermutung durchzuckte Hicks wie der erste Blitz eines sich auftürmenden Gewitters.   
Er ließ das Schiff links liegen, drehte in die Richtung ab, aus der es vermutlich gekommen war, und wartete bis Ohnezahn ihm folgte.   
Eine kurze Weile flogen sie ziellos über die Schwärze des nächtlichen Meeres, bis Ohnezahn plötzlich innehielt und ihren Kurs leicht nach rechts korrigierte. Sein Gehör war um einiges besser als das von Hicks, also folgte der seinem Paratei ohne zu zögern und vernahm recht schnell selbst den Klang von rauen Stimmen, die über die Wellen des Meeres getragen wurden.   
Zu sehen waren auch diese Schiffe kaum. Wie schon beim Ersten brannte auch hier nur das notwendigste Licht und die Schiffe folgten allem Anschein nach dem Spähboot mit der Laterne am Heck, denn dessen Licht war auch aus dieser Entfernung noch recht eindeutig zu erkennen.   
'Alvin' schoss es Hicks durch den Kopf. 'Er muss geahnt haben, dass wir ihn erwarten würden, und hat daher die Insel großräumig umsegelt, um das Dorf von hinten anzugreifen.'   
Flüchtig versuchte er grob die Anzahl der Schiffe und Männer an Bord abzuschätzen, bevor er sich wieder mit Ohnezahn auf den Rückweg zur Bucht machte.

„Wenn Alvin diese Richtung und Geschwindigkeit beibehält, wird er noch vor Tagesanbruch die Küste erreichen. Anlegen kann er erst, wenn die Sonne aufgeht, wenn er nicht riskieren will aufzulaufen.   
Dann werden seine Leute sich durch den Wald schlagen und Berk vermutlich noch im Morgengrauen von Osten aus angreifen“, schloss Hicks mit schwer gehendem Atem seinen eiligen Bericht und blickte in die bleichen Gesichter seiner Freunde.   
Er hatte seine eigene Regel gebrochen und war so nah es ging ans Dorf geflogen, um möglichst wenig Zeit zu verlieren. Glücklicherweise hatte Ohnezahn ihn begleitet, denn allein hätte Hicks es in seiner Aufregung zum Einen gar nicht geschafft sich wieder zurückzuverwandeln und zum Anderen hätte er es vollkommen vergessen, wenn Ohnezahn ihn nicht geistesgegenwärtig in den Schutz der Bäume zurückgezogen hätte, bevor Hicks mitsamt Flügeln in den Lichtkegel der ersten Fackel stolpern konnte.   
Nun stand er hier in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, völlig außer Atem und absolut ratlos. Die Verbannten waren ihnen zahlenmäßig überlegen und wenn sie von hinten angriffen, würden sie nicht nur den Großteil der mühevoll errichteten Verteidigungsanlagen umgehen, sondern auch die Fluchtwegs kappen und die Wikinger völlig unvorbereitet treffen.   
„Wir müssen das sofort Haudrauf sagen“, fand Fischbein als Erster seine Stimme wieder.  
„Und wie sollen wir ihm das Ganze bitte erklären? Wir können ja schlecht sagen, dass wir bei unserem Abendflug über die Insel von unseren Drachen aus Alvin entdeckt haben.“ Astrid klang wütender als sie es gewollte hatte. Fischbein hatte ja Recht, aber dieses schreckliche Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit frustrierte sie so sehr, dass sie es einfach irgendwie rauslassen musste.   
„Ich werd zu meinem Vater gehen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn irgendwie überzeugen ein Boot die Ostseite kontrollieren zu lassen.“  
„Und ich werde auch meinen Vater fragen, ob er einen Spähboot dahin schicken kann. Einer unserer Väter muss uns doch zuhören, oder?“ Rotzbakke blickte hilfesuchend in die Runde, aber Hicks machte keinen besonders hoffnungsvollen Eindruck. Trotzdem mussten sie es versuchen.

„Hicks! Wo hast du schon wieder gesteckt? Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du vor Sonnenuntergang zuhause zu sein hast.“  
„Vater, ich... ich muss dir was sagen. Also... Ich habe nachgedacht, und könnte es nicht vielleicht sein, dass Alvin uns gar nicht von Südwesten aus angreift?“  
„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf? Die Insel der Verbannten liegt südwestlich von hier, also von wo sollte er sonst angreifen?“  
„Von Südosten. Es wäre doch viel schlauer von ihm die Insel zu umrunden und uns von hinten zu überraschen. Er heißt doch bestimmt nicht umsonst 'der Heimtückische'.“  
„Berk in so großem Abstand zu umrunden, dass es niemand bemerkt, würde Tage dauern. So einen Zeitverlust und so ein großes Risiko auf See würde nicht einmal Alvin eingehen.“  
„Aber was, wenn doch? Wir wären ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert.“  
„Schluss mit dem Unsinn. Ich werde keine Männer an die falsche Seite der Insel schicken, wenn Alvin jederzeit auftauchen könnte, nur weil du eine fixe Idee hast.“  
„Aber -“  
„Ich sagte: Schluss mit dem Unsinn.  
Geh auf dein Zimmer und ins Bett. Es ist bereits spät und wir müssen jeden Tag so ausgeruht wie möglich sein. Alvin könnte jederzeit hier auftauchen.“  
„Wem sagst du das?“. Nuschelte Hicks frustriert vor sich hin.  
„Wie war das?“  
„Ja, Vater.“ Geschlagen stapfte er die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer, nur um dort ohne Umwege wieder aus dem Fenster zu springen und sich wie verabredet mit den anderen am Dorfrand zu treffen. 

„Keine Chance. Mein Vater sieht nicht mal die winzigste Möglichkeit, dass er vielleicht falschliegen könnte. Hattest du mehr Glück, Rotzbakke?“  
„Mein Vater macht dich dafür verantwortlich, dass ich auf so 'verrückte Ideen' komme. Also... ehm... nein.“   
„Klasse.“ Hicks schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Und jetzt?“  
„Müssen wir Alvin halt alleine fertig machen. Ist doch klar“, postulierten die Zwillinge vorlaut und zur allgemeinen Überraschung stimmte Astrid ihnen zu.  
„Das ist gar keine blöde Idee. Wir müssen Alvins Leute nur lang genug aufhalten, bis die anderen sie bemerken. So können wir ihm das Überraschungsmoment nehmen und beweisen, wie nützlich wir im Kampf sind.“ Hicks war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob er mit Astrids Prioritäten konform ging, aber ihm fiel auch nichts anderes ein um das Dorf zu retten – oder ihm zumindest eine Chance zu geben. 

„In Ordnung. Zum Morgengrauen wird hier die Hölle los sein, also müssen wir das Ganze gut vorbereiten und planen. Es gibt nur eine Stelle im Südosten, an der sie sicher anlegen können, und dieser Stand liegt genau an einem bewaldeten Hang.   
Es hat die letzten Tage immer wieder geregnet, also sollten wir mit etwas Glück eine kleine Gerölllavine auslösen können.“  
„Mit etwas Glück, oder mit der Hilfe von ein paar Gronckeln“, warf Fischbein ein. Hicks rang mit sich. Natürlich war ihm der Gedanken, ihre Drachen in den Plan mit einzubeziehen, auch schon gekommen, aber es widerstrebte ihm sie in einen Kampf zu verwickeln, der nicht der ihre war. Andererseits war ihm auch völlig klar, dass zumindest Ohnezahn sich nicht davon abhalten lassen würde, Hicks zu beschützen, wenn es nötig wurde. Also gab er zähneknirschend nach.   
„Gut, aber -“  
„Drachen sind keine Waffen“, fielen ihm seine Freunde unisono ins Wort.   
„Hast du mehr als einmal erwähnt. Wir sind nicht dumm, Hicks“, schmetterte Rotzbakke ihm mit einem etwas beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck entgegen, und ehe Hicks etwas erwidern konnte, riss Astrid das Wort an sich.  
„Gut. Dann übernimmt Fischbein den Erdrutsch. Das sollte sie erstmal ein Weile aufhalten. Und selbst wenn sie es den Hang hoch schaffen, müssen sie anschließend durch den Wald. Da kennen wir uns viel besser aus als Alvin und seine Leute, und das Gelände ist tückisch.  
Wenn wir uns geschickt verteilen und strategische Positionen einnehmen, können wir sie aus der Entfernung angreifen oder in Fallen locken, ohne entdeckt zu werden.“  
„Dann überlasse ich das dir und Rotzbakke.“ Hicks war sich sicher, dass Astrid für diese Aufgabe wie geschaffen war, also konnte er sie beruhigt in ihre Hände legen. „Raff, Taff, ihr beide schlagt im Dorf Alarm, sobald Alvins Männer den Hang überwunden haben. Und bis dahin helft ihr Astrid und Rotzbakke bei der Vorbereitung.   
Fischbein? Kommst du mit den Gronckeln allein zurecht?“  
„Kein Problem, Hicks. Überlass´ das mir.“  
„Und was wirst du tun?“ Astrid ahnte, dass Hicks einen weiteren Alleingang plante, und das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Hicks stieß einmal geschlagen die Luft aus.  
„Ich werde mir die Schiffe vornehmen. Alvin reist mit schwerem Geschütz an, dass hab ich bei meinem Flug über die Flotte erkennen können. Sobald die erste Angriffswelle im Gange ist, wird er also vermutlich einige Schiffe zur Anlegestelle des Dorfes schicken um Berk einzukesseln und in die Mangel zu nehmen.  
Es ist wie Vater sagte – wir können nicht an zwei Fronten kämpfen. Also muss ich die Schiffe irgendwie sabotieren.“  
„Wie zur Hölle willst du das denn anstellen? Wie willst du ungesehen an Deck kommen? Und noch wichtiger – wie willst du wieder zurück an Land kommen?“ Hicks deutete auf seinen Rücken an die Stelle, an der das Loch in seiner Tunika prangte.  
„Sie werden nur einen Hybriden sehen, der übers Meer fliegt. Und ich bezweifle, dass Alvin sich so kurz vor einem Überfall für die Jagd auf einen Drachen interessiert. Es wird schon klappen.  
Außerdem haben wir gar keine andere Wahl. Wenn Berk eine Chance haben soll, darf keins von Alvins Schiffen die Anlegestelle des Dorfes erreichen.   
Und ich bin der einzige, der unauffällig und ohne Schwierigkeiten zu den Schiffen und zurück fliegen kann.“ Frustriert biss Astrid sich auf die Unterlippe. Warum mussten Hicks' Ideen immer so unverschämt viel Sinn machen? Ihr war nicht wohl dabei, Hicks allein mitten in die Flotte des Feindes gehen zu lassen, aber dummerweise hatte er mal wieder Recht.  
Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihnen einfiel, um ihre Heimat zu verteidigen.


	14. Mut und Torheit

Lautlos hockten alle an ihren vereinbarten Positionen. Sie hatten das bisschen Zeit, dass ihnen geblieben war, so gut wie möglich genutzt, um den Hang und den dahinterliegenden Wald zu präparieren und anschließend sogar noch etwas ruhelosen Schlaf zu bekommen.   
Wie Hicks bereits befürchtet hatte, waren die Gronckel nicht die einzigen Drachen, die sich ihrem Unternehmen angeschlossen hatten.   
Fleischklops war nicht nur mit einigen Artgenossen zurückgekommen, sondern auch in Begleitung von Sturmpfeil, Hakenzahn, Kotz und Würg.   
'War ja klar. Sie ist halt eine Quasselstrippe' war es Hicks durch den Kopf geschossen, während er selbigen schüttelte.   
Ohnezahn war seit der Entdeckung des Schiffs in weiser Voraussicht in Hicks' Nähe geblieben und sofort zu der Gruppe junger Wikinger gestoßen, als sie den Wald betreten hatten. Und genau wie Hicks es vorhergesehen hatte, konnte er seinen Paratei nicht davon abbringen, ihn bei seinem Angriff auf die Schiffe zu begleiten.   
Nach Außen hin ärgerte Hicks sich darüber, aber innerlich war er unglaublich beruhigt, dass Ohnezahn ihn nicht allein ließ. Er wollte ihn zwar eigentlich nicht mit in die Sachen reinziehen, aber ein kleiner, egoistischer Teil von Hicks freute sich ungemein ihn dabeizuhaben.

Und so beobachteten Hicks und Ohnezahn aus den Schatten der dichten Bäume heraus, wie ein bulliger Mann mit zerzaustem, schwarzen Haar und Bart als Erster den Strand betrat. Seine Statur und Autorität ähnelten der von Haudrauf – das musste also Alvin der Heimtückische sein.  
Instinktiv duckten sich die beiden Paratei tiefer in den Schatten, als Alvin seinen Blick über den Strand schweifen ließ.   
Ohnezahn spürte sofort die ruchlose Gefahr, die von diesem Mann ausging, und drückte Hicks schützend enger an sich. Er musste es gar nicht wirklich wittern und zu wissen, dass dieser Mensch nach Blut roch.   
Ihr Versteck lag nahe der Küste an der Seite des Strandes, um von dort aus unbemerkt die Männer umfliegen und die Schiffe von hinten erreichen zu können. Über die Entfernung konnte Hicks nur einen Teil der gerufenen Anweisungen verstehen, aber im Allgemeinen schien er Alvins Plan korrekt vorhergesagt zu haben, denn der befahl einigen seiner Männer, die Besatzung der Nachhut auf ihren Einsatz vorzubereiten, die Schiffskatapulte bereit zu machen und auf sein Signal zu achten.   
Gut strukturiert und koordiniert sammelten sich die Truppen am Strand und warteten auf Alvins Befehl zum Aufbruch, der sie schließlich den Hang hinauf schickte.

Die erschrockenen Schreie der Verbannten kündeten von Fischbeins Erfolg beim Lostreten des Erdrutsches und dienten zeitgleich Hicks und Ohnezahn als Startsignal.   
Flink huschten sie aus dem sicheren Schatten, stießen sich von der Küste ab und glitten in schnellem Flug über das morgendliche Meer, um die Schiffe der Angreifer zu umrunden.   
Der Lärm des Erdrutsches hatte die Besatzung der Nachhut an Deck gelockt. Wie gebannt starrten die Männer und Frauen Alvins über die Reling, um das Geschehen an Land zu verfolgen, und so bemerkte niemand die beiden Hybriden, die sich von hinten den Schiffen nährten.   
Hicks landete etwas wacklig, aber zielsicher auf dem oberen Querbalken eines Segels und begann dort die Seile mit seinem Messer zu durchtrennen, die das Segel an Ort und Stelle hielten.   
Ohnezahn verfolgte den gleichen Plan bei einem anderen Schiff allerdings weitaus effektiver, wie Hicks mit einem Blick kurzen Blick feststellte.   
Ohnezahn rauschte in kontrolliertem Flug haarscharf den oberen Querbalken des Mastes entlang, und ließ dabei seine ausgefahrenen Klauen über den Holzbalken gleiten und zerschnitt somit mühelos die tragenden Seile.   
Als die Besatzung des Abstürzen des Segels bemerkte, war Ohnezahn schon längst zum nächsten Schiff weitergeflogen und vollzog dort das gleiche Schauspiel.   
Etwas wehleidig blickte Hicks auf seine Finger runter. Mit Krallen wäre das Ganze tatsächlich viel einfacher, aber das Leben ist eben kein Wunschkonzert – schon gar nicht Hicks' Leben. Also schüttelte er den Gedanken ab und schnitt mit seinem Messer so schnell er konnte nach und nach das Segel los.   
Als er damit endlich bei seinem ersten Schiff fertig war, hatte Ohnezahn sich bereits um den Rest gekümmert. 'Er wusste schon, warum er mich nicht alleine lässt' dachte Hicks mit einem schiefen Schmunzeln, während unter ihm verärgerte Rufe laut worden.   
Man hatte seine Sabotage und auch ihn entdeckt. Hastig stieß er sich von dem Querbalken ab und schwang sich zu Ohnezahn in die Luft, um schnell genügend Abstand zu den wütenden Verbannten herzustellen, bevor sie ihre Schiffskatapulte laden oder Bögen spannen konnten.   
„Sehen wir nach, ob bei den anderen alles in Ordnung ist.“ Ohne weiteres Zögern drehten beide in Richtung Küste ab und flogen zurück an Land. 

Doch leider hatte Hicks Alvins Wachsamkeit unterschätzt. Wie aus dem Nichts traf ein Geschoss Hicks' Körper und riss ihn vom Himmel. Er versuchte wieder an Höhe zu gewinnen, doch seine Flügel wurden von irgendetwas eingeschnürt.   
Unkontrolliert stürzte Hicks in den Wald, wo die Baumkronen seinen Fall etwas abfederten. Dennoch fiel seine Landung ausgesprochen schmerzhaft aus. Die Äste und Zweige der Bäume peitschen ihm ins Gesicht und die Magengrube, bevor er unsanft auf dem harten Waldboden aufschlug.   
Einen Moment lang wusste Hicks nicht mehr wo er war. Er hatte vollkommen die Orientierung verloren, sein ganzer Körper schrie vor Schmerzen und er konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen.   
„Na was haben wir denn hier?“ Eine fremde, rauchige Stimme ließ Hicks nach oben sehen und direkt in das hämisch grinsende Gesicht von Alvin persönlich blicken.   
Selbstverständlich. Welches bessere Szenario hätte Hicks' berüchtigtes Pech sich auch ausmalen können?  
Grob griffen die rauen Hände des Anführers der Verbannten in Hicks' Haarschopf und zogen ihn daran ein Stück weit nach oben. Alvin öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch das Einschlagen eines seltsamen Energieimpulses nur Millimeter neben ihm ließ ihn verstummen, bevor Alvin auch nur ein einziges weiteres Wort hervorbringen konnte.   
Im nächsten Moment löste sich der grobe Griff um Hicks Haare, als ein schwarzer Hybrid in mörderischer Geschwindigkeit im Sturzflug auf ihn niederstieß.   
Sofort eilten seine Leute Alvin zur Hilfe, doch Ohnezahn war kein Gegner, den man unterschätzen sollte.   
Das bedrohliche Knurren, dass aus seiner Kehle klang, hatte Hicks so noch nie von seinem Paratei gehört. Es hörte sich fremd und unpassend an, und wenn Hicks Ohnezahn nicht so gut gekannt hätte, hätte er es wahrscheinlich selbst mit der Angst zu tun gekriegt.   
Gnadenlos ging er auf den Kampf ein und verteidigte sich und seinen Paratei mit allen Mitteln – seien es nun Klauen, Zähne oder die Plasmakugeln, die er instinktiv aus seiner Hand hatte entstehen lassen und abfeuern können, als Hicks in Gefahr war.   
Sowas hatte Ohnezahn vorher nicht gekonnt, aber darüber machte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken. Er wollte nur seinen Paratei beschützen. Der Rest war nebensächlich.   
Aber egal wie verbissen er kämpfte, gegen eine derartige Übermacht wie die zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit der Verbannten kam Ohnezahn auf Dauer nicht an, und die feindlichen Wikinger drängten ihn immer weiter in die Ecke.   
„Ohnezahn! Verschwinde von hier. Bring dich in Sicherheit!“ Aber Hicks wusste selbst, dass sein Rufen vergebens war. Sein Paratei würde ihn nie zurücklassen, aber genauso würde er Ohnezahn nicht im Stich lassen.   
Unablässig versuchte Hicks sich aus den Seilen zu winden, die ihn fesselten. Er war von einem Geschoss der gleichen Art getroffen wurden wie das, mit dem er damals Ohnezahn vom Himmel geholt hatte. Die Nornien schienen in sein Pech wohl gern auch Ironie einzuweben.   
Eines der Seile lag Hicks sogar direkt in der Hand, aber er hatte sein Messer beim Absturz verloren. Neben sich hörte er, wie Ohnezahns Knurren immer leiser wurde und sein Widerstand schwächelte. Nein. Hicks würde nicht auch noch den Tod seines Paratei verantworten. 'Verflucht. Wenn ich schon Flügel, einen Schwanz und Schuppen kriege, warum dann nicht auch -' Hicks biss zu Zähne zusammen, als plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Fingerkuppen fuhr und ihm das Gefühl gab, er hätte in Dornenbüsche gefasst.   
Doch Hicks ignorierte den Schmerz, bekam eines der Seile zu greifen, das ihn fesselte, und schnitt es mit den Krallen an seinen Fingerkuppen durch.   
Später würde er sich Sorgen darum machen, was diese Entwicklung wohl für ihn bedeutete, aber jetzt nahm er seine neue Fähigkeit dankbar an, befreite sich aus seiner misslichen Lage und trat mit Ohnezahn die Flucht an.   
Sie hatten keine Ahnung wie weit die Verbannten unter dem dichten Dach der Baumkronen bereits ins Land vorgedrungen waren, als steuerten sie das offene Meer an. Dort konnte sie kein Pfeil oder Seilgeschoss erneut unerwartet aus dem Himmel reißen.   
Aber leider machte ihnen nicht nur Hicks' Pech sondern auch ihre Erschöpfung einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ohnezahn und Hicks waren beide ausgelaugt von dem Aufeinandertreffen und konnten die notwendige Geschwindigkeit nicht halten.   
Von den sabotierten Schiffen aus schoss nun auch deren Besatzung auf die beiden Hybriden am Himmel und sie waren erstaunlich treffsicher.   
Haarscharf rauschte ein Seilgeschoss an Hicks vorbei und wickelte sich um Ohnezahn, der nun mit einem erstickten Ruf in die Tiefe stürzte, und ehe Hicks regieren konnte, brachte auch ihn ein wuchtiger Treffer aus dem Gleichgewicht, fesselte seine Flügel und riss ihn hinunter ins tosende Meer. 

„Formation halten! Bleibt geschlossen“ Haudrauf verfluchte seine Sturheit. Er hatte Alvin unterschätzt und ihm so genau in die Karten gespielt.   
Wären die Verbannten nur etwas früher am Dorf angekommen, hätten sie Berk völlig unvorbereitet getroffen. Er selbst war grade erst aufgewacht, als die Zwillinge lautstark Alarm schlugen und so jeden Wikinger aus seiner morgendlichen Trägheit rissen.   
Haudrauf hatte die beiden Chaoten mit den Evakuierten zum Krähenkliff geschickt. Eigentlich wäre es die Verantwortung von Hicks und Astrid gewesen die Kinder, Alten und Kranken in Sicherheit zu führen, aber die beiden waren genau wie Rotzbakke und Fischbein nicht aufzufinden.   
Die Zwillinge allein würden nicht ausreichen um die Gruppe zu verteidigen, aber Haudrauf konnte niemanden im Kampf gegen die Verbannten entbehren, also musste er hoffen, dass die Evakuierten unbehelligt an ihr Ziel kamen.   
Geistesgegenwärtig wehrte Haudrauf eine Axt ab und knüppelte deren Besitzer mit seinem Hammer nieder.   
„Das werden einfach nicht weniger!“, rief sein Freund Grobian ihm zu und kam um Haudrauf Rückendeckung zu geben.   
„Wir müssen durchhalten. Sie sind in der Überzahl, aber wenn wir unsere Formation beibehalten und unsere Bogenschützen die Stellung halten, haben wir vielleicht eine Chance. Wenn wir geschlossen bleiben, kann Alvin nicht durchbrechen.   
Also bleibt standhaft!“ Haudrauf rief den letzten Satz über das Schlachtfeld hinweg seinen Leuten zu und ließ noch einige Befehle und Anweisungen folgen, die die Formation stabilisieren sollten. Der jahrelange Konflikt mit den Drachen als übermächtige Gegner hatte die Wikinger Berks gelehrt, ihre Kräfte gezielt und gemeinsam einzusetzen um im Kampf zu bestehen. Diese unbeugsame Sturheit und Dickköpfigkeit hatte Berk so lange überleben lassen und auch Alvin würde sich daran die Zähne ausbeißen. 

„Rückzug. Rückzug!“ Rotzbakke rannte kopflos vor einer Gruppe Verbannter davon, die ihm gefährlich nah auf den Fersen waren. In der Ferne konnte er Fischbein panisch schreien hören und Astrid war selbst von vier feindlichen Wikingern umringt.   
„Oh großer Odin, bitte lass mich hier nicht sterben. Es war doch alles Hicks' Schuld.“ Rotzbakkes Beine würde seine Flucht nicht mehr lange mitmachen und er sah sich schon aufgespießt von einer Lanze, als ihn plötzlich eine Klaue packte und mühelos vom Boden pflückte.   
„Hakenzahn! Wird ja auch Zeit, das du endlich mal auftauchst.“ Der Albtraum ließ den vorlauten Wikinger für einen winzigen Moment aus seinem Griff gleiten und fing ihn anschließen sofort wieder auf. „Schon gut. Schon gut. Ich halt die Klappe, aber lass mich bloß nicht fallen.“  
In der Zwischenzeit gab Sturmpfeil ihrer Astrid Feuerschutz und verschaffte ihr so genügend Zeit, um aus ihrer ausweglosen Lage zu fliehen. Im Laufen sprang sie bei Sturmpfeil auf und ließ sich von ihr außer Reichweite der Verbannten bringen.   
„Danke, meine Süße. Super Timing.“ Dankbar tätschelte sie Sturmpfeil den Kopf und sammelte sich mit Rotzbakke und Fischbein am Himmel, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen.   
„Es sind zu viele. Wir haben keine Chance“, ergriff Fischbein als erstes das Wort.   
„Hat einer von euch Hicks und Ohnezahn gesehen?“ Dieses nagende, ungute Gefühl machte sich erneut in Astrids Brust bemerkbar.  
„Nicht seit dem Erdrutsch. Die Segel der Schiffe sind zerstört, also habt da wohl alles geklappt.“  
„Fisch, Astrid, wir haben grade größere Probleme. Die beiden sind wahrscheinlich schon zum Dorf um dort zu helfen. Lasst uns endlich verschwinden.“ Astrid warf einen letzten Blick in Richtung der Küste. Hicks und Ohnezahn hätten längst zurück sein müssen, aber sie waren nirgends zu sehen. Und Rotzbakke hatte Recht, ihre Hilfe wurde jetzt im Dorf gebraucht.  
Also mussten sie dort so schnell wie möglich hin. 

Dummerweise vergaßen alle drei jungen Wikinger im Eifer des Gefechts eine entscheidende Sache – und zwar ihre Drachen. Für die Gruppe um Hicks waren sie inzwischen ein völlig normaler Anblick, aber ihr Eintreffen im Dorf erinnerte sie daran, dass das beim Rest von Berk nicht der Fall war.   
Sie flogen über Alvins Truppen hinweg auf ihr Dorf zu, als sie von oben sehen konnten, wie die Bewohner in Panik auseinander stoben. Gegen Alvin oder Drachen kämpfen war die eine Sache, aber beides gleichzeitig war unmöglich. Und so gingen selbst Haudrauf und Grobian in Deckung, als sie einen Nadder, einen Gronckel und einen Riesenhaften Albtraum in hoher Geschwindigkeit zielsicher auf sich zusteuern sahen.   
Alvin hingegen erkannte seine Chance. Seine Leute hatten die Drachen in ihrem Rücken gar nicht bemerkt und waren daher auch nicht in Panik geraten, also trieb er sie nun in die Lücken der Formation, die durch den Anflug der Drachen entstanden waren.   
Der Rest war ein Kinderspiel. Vereinzelt und kopflos kämpften die Wikinger Berks gegen die Eroberer an, doch ihre gemeinsame Stärke war dahin. Die Massen der Verbannten überrollten sie und beendeten den Kampf schnell und präzise.  
Die drei Rekruten am Himmel konnten dem Chaos, dass sie verursacht hatten, nur machtlos zusehen.   
Berk war gefallen, die Insel eingenommen und die Bewohner gefangen.   
Alles was blieb, waren die drei jungen Wikinger, die stumm ihre Torheit verfluchten, und Raff, Taff und Hicks, von denen niemand wusste, wo sie im Moment steckten.

Alternative Arbeitstitel, die dieses Kapitel hatte: „Ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan... oh shit“ und „Well, that escalated quickly“


	15. Scherben

„Lange nicht gesehen, alter Freund.“ Ein breites, hämisches Grinsen lag auf Alvins Lippen, während er den geschlagenen Anführer von Berk betrachtete, der nun gefesselt von seinen Leuten gehalten wurde. „Ich dachte erst, die Götter seien mir nicht gut gesonnen, nachdem meine Nachhut aufgehalten wurde, aber dann fiel mir ein Sieg nach dem anderen in die Hände.   
Du liegst in Ketten, deine Krieger sind hier in der Arena eingesperrt, die paar Kinder und Invalide, die versuchten zu fliehen, sind meinen Männern geradewegs in die Arme gerannt und obendrauf haben meine Leute noch einen ganz besonderen Fang an Land gezogen.“ Alvin führte Haudrauf zu einem der Käfige in der Arena, der etwas abseits der anderen lag.   
In diesem lag ein hilfloses, nasses Etwas, dass sich auf dem Zellenboden zusammengerollt hatte und sich unter schwarzen Drachenflügeln verbarg.   
„Der Nachtschatten?“ Haudrauf war sichtlich verwirrt. Natürlich war es eine beeindruckende Leistung einen Vertreter dieser Art zu fangen, aber Alvin hatte soeben eine ganze Insel eingenommen, also warum zeigte er ihm einen Hybriden?  
„Nicht so ganz.“ Schwungvoll schlug Alvin mit der Rückseite seiner Axt auf das metallene Gitter und brachte es damit klangvoll zum singen. Das Scheppern klingelte in den Ohren, hallte durch die Arena und ließ jeden in dessen Innerem erschrocken aufblicken – so auch das schwarze Bündel in der Zelle vor Haudrauf.   
Die Gestalt richtete sich mühevoll ein Stück weit auf, die schwarzen Flügel rutschten nach unten und gaben somit den Blick auf deren Besitzer frei.   
„Hicks?!“ Haudrauf traute seinen Augen nicht. Da war sein vermisster Sohn, mit Flügeln auf dem Rücken, dem Schwanz eines Drachens, Schuppen an den Schläfen und Krallen an den Fingerspitzen.   
„Der Junge gehört also wirklich zu dir. Und deinem dämlichen Gesicht entnehme ich, dass du keine Ahnung davon hattest. Der Tag wird ja immer besser.“  
„Vater, ich...“ Hicks musste ihm so viel erklären, sich für so viel entschuldigen, doch der niederschmetternde Ausdruck in den Augen seines Vaters ließ jedes Wort in seiner Kehle ersticken.   
„Hat sich ziemlich gewehrt, der Bursche. Der arme Sven wird wohl nie wieder sehen können“, erklärte Alvin mit einem schmetternden Lachen und deutete auf Hicks Hände, an denen noch immer etwas Blut klebte.   
Hicks hatte es genau gewusst und seinem Vater deshalb nichts gesagt. Er sah in ihm nur ein Monster, eine Laune der Natur und nicht mehr seinen Sohn, eine Strafe der Götter.   
In Haudraufs Augen mischten sich Verzweiflung, Enttäuschung, Feindseligkeit und Abscheu.  
„Ihr könnt euer Familiendrama später austragen.   
Erstmal will ich mit dir, Haudrauf, ein nettes Gespräch unter Freunden führen. Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen, da müssen wir doch einiges nachholen.“ Während Hicks wieder in sich zusammensank und sich unter seinen Flügeln versteckte, führte Alvin Haudrauf weiter. 

„Was war das da im Käfig? Was hast du mit meinem Jungen gemacht?“  
„Das war dein Junge. Du musst die Götter wirklich verärgert haben, dass sie dich strafen, indem sie deinen Sohn verfluchen.   
Ich hab davon gehört. Wikinger, die sich in Hybride verwandeln und Drachen befehligen können. Erst dachte ich, du wärst mir zuvorgekommen und hättest herausgefunden, wie man diesen Fluch herbeiführen kann, aber wie es aussieht, weißt darüber noch weniger als ich.  
Aber um der alten Zeiten Willen werd ich´s dir erklären.   
Jenseits des Archipels gibt es eine Insel namens Platon. Die Menschen dort haben herausgefunden, wie man diesen Fluch auslösen kann, und sind mit seiner Macht zu den ungeschlagenen Herrschern in ihrem Teil der Welt geworden.   
Und genau das will ich auch. Eigentlich wollte ich Berk nur überfallen um alte Rechnungen zu begleichen und Arbeiter zu erbeuten, aber nun ist mir genau hier der Schlüssel zur Macht von ganz allein in die Hände gefallen.   
Und dann ist dieser Schlüssel auch noch ausgerechnet dein Sohn, Haudrauf. Die Götter müssen mich wirklich zu ihrem Lieblingskind gemacht haben. Alles was ich anfasse, gelingt mir.  
Ich hab zwar auch von einigen unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen gehört, aber wenn meine Leute anfangen den Verstand zu verlieren und sich nach und nach in echte Drachen zu verwandeln, dann wird mir schon etwas einfallen, um sie loszuwerden oder selbst dann noch gewinnbringend einzusetzen.“ Schon wieder erfüllte das unerträgliche Lachen Alvins die Luft und ließ Haudraufs Blut in den Adern gefrieren.   
Sollte sein Sohn wirklich dieses Schicksal erleiden? Würde er zu einer dieser Bestien werden? Sein Hicks? Anderseits hatte die Gestalt in dem Käfig mit dem Blut an den Klauen und den schwarzen Schwingen auf dem Rücken nicht mehr all zu viel Ähnlichkeit mit seinem zierlichen, unfähigen Jungen.   
„Dein Bursche wird mir das Geheimnis früher oder später verraten. Dafür sorge ich schon.   
Aber keine Angst – dir und deinen Leuten wird nicht langweilig werden. Sobald die Schiffe wieder startklar und dein Dorf geplündert ist, legen wir ab.   
Krieg ist teuer und verschlingt Unmengen an Rohstoffen. Ich kann also immer fleißige Hände in meinen Mienen, Schmieden und beim Bau der Schiffe gebrauchen.“ Alvin ließ erneut sein kratziges Lachen erschallen, und lähmte Haudraufs Gedanken.   
Sein Kopf und Herz waren so sehr mit den neusten Entwicklungen der Situation überfordert, dass er kein einziges Wort hervorbrachte, aber Alvin schien das nicht weiter zu stören. Er redete und redete einfach immer weiter ohne auf eine Reaktion seitens Haudraufs zu warten.   
„Aber nun haben wir lange genug miteinander in alten Zeiten geschwelgt. So langsam sollte ich mich deinem Junior und seinem kleinen Geheimnis zuwenden.   
Solange kannst du es dir ja in einem der Käfige gemütlich machen, alter Freund.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ Alvin Haudrauf von einem seiner Männer abführen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hicks. 

Als er dort ankam, saß Hicks noch immer auf dem Boden, die Beine an die Brust gezogen, die Stirn auf die Knie gelegt und die Flügel um den Körper gefaltet.   
Ihm war zum Heulen zumute – sein Vater verachtete ihn, er hatte keine Ahnung wo seine Freunde steckten und ob es ihnen gut ging, und sein Paratei war seit ihrem Absturz verschwunden. Hicks war von Alvins Leuten aus dem Wasser gezogen und eingesperrt worden, aber Ohnezahn war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.   
Erneut sah Hicks vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie sein Paratei neben ihm aus der Luft gerissen wurde und in die unerbittlichen Tiefen des Meeres stürzte. Wenn er dem fesselnden Seilgeschoss, das ihn getroffen hatte, nicht rechtzeitig entkommen konnte, dann war Ohnezahn vermutlich im Meer ertrunken.   
Energisch schüttelte Hicks den Kopf. Nein, daran durfte er nicht mal denken.   
Es ging ihm bestimmt gut und wenn er es nur irgendwie schaffte zu entkommen, würde sein Paratei bereits auf ihn warten. Ganz sicher.  
Erneut riss ihn Alvins Schlagen auf die Gitterstäbe hochfahren und seinen Peiniger aus glasigen Augen entschlossen anfunkeln. Er würde nicht aufgeben – ganz egal wie elend ihm momentan zumute war, und wie sehr sein Körper schmerzte und vor nasser Kälte zitterte. Er war ein Wikinger Berks und er würde Alvin ihre berühmte Sturheit spüren lassen.   
„Wie´s aussieht hast du immer noch Kampfesmut. Sehr gut. Es wäre bedauerlich, wenn du es mir zu leicht machen würdest.   
Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass unser Gespräch nicht so einseitig abläuft, wie das mit deinem Vater. Haudrauf ist ja so viel schweigsamer als ich ihn in Erinnerung habe.“ Alvin erwartete wohl eine Reaktion, aber Hicks schluckte nur stumm seine Verzweiflung runter und starrte ihn weiterhin wütend an.   
„Schade. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Aber ich finde schon einen Weg dich zum Reden zu bringen.   
Ich habe einige Theorien gehört, wie es möglich sein soll den Fluch auszulösen, aber keine davon würde ich einer halben Portion wie dir zutrauen. Also sag mir, was hast du gemacht?   
Welche Geschichte ist wahr?   
Muss man das Blut eines Drachens an Vollmond trinken?   
Die Eier eines Drachens essen?   
Sich eine vollständige Kluft aus der Haut eines einzigen Drachens gerben?“ Hicks lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Das waren Alvins Theorien? Das würde er seine Leute tun lassen, um eine Armee von menschlichen Drachen auf die Beine zu stellen?   
Hicks verbarg sein Entsetzen und schwieg. Natürlich hätte er Alvin die Wahrheit sagen können – dass sein Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt war, dass man keine Paratei erschaffen konnte, dass es keinen Fluch gab und er niemals über das Inselreich herrschen würde. Aber was hätte er davon?   
Alvin würde ihm nicht glauben oder ihn als nutzlos ansehen und töten. Also würde Hicks das Spiel mitspielen und eisernes Schweigen bewahren.   
Eine ganze Weile redete Alvin noch auf ihn ein, bis er es schließlich fürs erste aufgab.   
„Ich hab nicht viel Geduld, Bursche. Überleg` dir, ob du nicht doch lieber freiwillig mit mir reden willst, sonst wirst du es spätestens morgen bereuen“, waren seine letzten Worte gewesen, bevor er Hicks wieder sich selbst und seinen quälenden Gedanken überlassen hatte.

„Verflucht! Wie konnte das Ganze nur so schief laufen?“ Kochend vor Zorn und Hilflosigkeit warf Astrid zielsicher ihre Axt in einen der nahen Baumstämme.   
Sie, Rotzbakke und Fischbein waren mit ihren Drachen in die Bucht geflohen als Berk fiel. Die Zwillinge waren nur wenig später auf ihrem Zipper zu ihnen gestoßen und berichteten in ihrer wirren Art, dass eine Handvoll von Alvins Leuten den Trupp der Evakuierten abgefangen und problemlos übermannt hatte.   
Wären die Rekruten, wie von Haudrauf angeordnet, vor Ort gewesen, hätten sie die feindlichen Angreifer zurückschlagen und zumindest einen Teil von Berks Bewohnern retten können, aber allein hatten die Zwillinge keine Chance gehabt.   
Hätten Kotz und Würg sie nicht im letzten Moment vom Boden aufgelesen und in Sicherheit gebracht, säßen auch Raffnuss und Taffnuss nun in den Käfigen der Arena fest.   
Von Hicks hatte weiterhin niemand etwas gehört oder gesehen und auch Ohnezahn war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Bis jetzt.  
Urplötzlich verließ Sturmpfeil Astrids Seile und schnellte am Strand entlang zur Engstelle, die die Bucht vom Meer trennte. Zielsicher hüpfte die Hybridin über die Felsen im abflachenden Wasser und zog mühevoll ein schwarzes Bündel aus den Wellen.   
„Hicks?“ Hoffnung und Angst kämpften in Astrids Stimme miteinander. Hakenzahn überwand mit nur einem einzigen Flügelschlag die Distanz zu Sturmpfeil, half ihr den Körper an Land zu ziehen und brachte ihn sicher an den Strand.   
Der Riesenhafte Albtraum überragte Astrid selbst in seiner Gestalt als Hybrid um mehr als zwei Köpfe, was ihm kombiniert mit seiner beeindruckenden Spannweite erlaubte, Ohnezahn mühelos zu tragen.   
In Astrid kämpften etliche gegensätzliche Gefühle miteinander – Enttäuschung, dass es doch nicht Hicks war, Angst, was mit ihrem Freund wohl geschehen war, aber auch Erleichterung darüber, dass es zumindest Ohnezahn einigermaßen gut zu gehen schien. Er war zwar erschöpft, zerschrammt, klitschnass und eiskalt, aber er atmete und trug augenscheinlich keine schwereren Verletzungen am Körper. 

Als Ohnezahn wieder zu sich kam, lag er unter Hakenzahns wärmenden Flügel. Sofort fuhr er hoch und sah sich suchend um. Alle waren in der Bucht versammelt. Der ganze Trupp. Nur Hicks fehlte. Panisch sah er zu Sturmpfeil, doch auch sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, was mit seinem Paratei passiert war.   
„Ohnezahn, ganz ruhig.“ Vorsichtig kniete Astrid sich neben den aufgewühlten Nachtschatten und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus.   
Noch immer ziemlich aufgelöst und desorientiert ließ er sich von Astrid den Kopf streicheln und etwas beruhigen. „Schon okay. Hicks geht es bestimmt gut.   
Du kennst ihn doch, er lässt sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen.“ Astrid konnte keine Verbindung zu ihm aufbauen, aber Ohnezahn war inzwischen recht gut darin, die gesprochenen Worte der Menschen zu deuten. Dadurch dass Hicks zumeist auch aussprach was er seinem Paratei mitteilen wollte, hatte Ohnezahn inzwischen ein recht akzeptables Repertoire an Begriffen und Phrasen, die er zuverlässig verstand, und auch menschliche Mimik und Gestik waren ihm inzwischen nicht mehr fremd.   
Daher verstand er Astrid in groben Zügen, als sie ihm erzählte, was passiert war. Und er verstand auch Rotzbakkes zynischen Kommentar darüber, dass Astrid nun schon anfing wie Hicks mit Drachen zu sprechen. 

„Falls Hicks Alvin in die Hände gefallen ist, wird er ihn vermutlich mit den anderen zusammen eingesperrt haben, oder?“, dachte Fischbein laut nach.   
„Nicht wenn er ihn als Hybrid gesehen hat. Hicks kann sich alleine nicht ohne weiteres zurückverwandeln, schon gar nicht unter Stress. Aber Sturmpfeil und ich haben die Küste abgesucht und Hicks nirgends gefunden.   
Er kann also nur bei Alvin sein“, spekulierte Astrid. Das war alles, was Ohnezahn wissen musste. Vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte wieder das Bild des wettergegerbten Wikingers mit dem zerzausten, schwarzen Bart und der unangenehmen Ausstrahlung auf. Er würde seinen Paratei nicht in der Gewalt dieses Menschen lassen. Er würde ihn finden und beschützen.   
Doch leider war Ohnezahns Wille das einzige, was noch stark an ihm war. Kaum versuchte er aufzustehen, befiel ihn ein unerträglicher Schwindel und beförderte ihn ohne Umschweife zurück auf den Boden.   
„Ohnezahn, was hast du denn vor? Du bist völlig am Ende und musst dich erstmal ausruhen. Außerdem kannst du auch nicht einfach so zu Alvin fliegen. Die würden dich auch fangen.“ Astrid versuchte erneut nach Ohnezahn zu greifen, doch dieses mal ließ er es nicht zu.   
Ein kurzes Fauchen reichte aus um die junge Wikingerin zusammenzucken und auf Abstand gehen zu lassen. Sturmpfeil nahm ihm dieses Verhalten ganz offensichtlich übel, aber Astrid beschwichtigte sie, bevor die beiden Drachen sich in die Haare kriegen konnten.   
Seinen Plan verwarf Ohnezahn trotzdem – vorerst. Er war einfach zu erschöpft und fliegen konnte er momentan eh nicht.   
Seine Prothese war zwar noch da und sah auf den ersten Blick auch nicht zu schlimm aus, aber das Salzwasser hatte den Gelenken zugesetzt und nun ließ sie sich nicht mehr schließen.   
So würde Ohnezahn keine Kurven nehmen können und auch ansonsten kaum manövrierfähig sein.   
Also zog er sich widerwillig in die kleine Höhle in den Klippen der Bucht zurück, rollte sich zusammen und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	16. In Ketten

Hicks wurde vom Singen seiner eisernen Gitterstäbe unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen.   
„Guten Morgen, Drachen-Bursche. Ich hoffe du bist heute etwas redseliger als gestern.   
Aber für den Fall, dass es nicht so sein sollte, hab ich heute Sieglinde als kleine Motivation für dich mitgebracht.“ Mit einem breiten Grinsen, das seine schiefen, ungepflegten Zähne freilegte, hielt er Hicks die glänzende Klinge eines frisch geschliffenen Dolchs vor die Nase.   
„Normalerweise bevorzuge ich ja etwas gröberes Werkzeug, aber du bist so ein hageres Kerlchen und ich muss darauf achten, dass du nicht aus Versehen zu früh den Geist aufgibst.“ Hicks' Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte seine Furcht so gut es ging hinunter. „Sehen wir doch erstmal, ob Sieglinde überhaupt von Nöten ist“, fuhr Alvin in einem unheilvollen Singsang fort, während er Hicks an die Gitter seines Käfigs fesseln ließ.   
Alvin verhöhnte ihn zwar als halbe Portion und hageres Bürschchen, aber er würde sich dennoch nicht zu Hicks in die Zelle begeben, solange der nicht gefesselt war.   
Einige von Alvins Leuten hatten diesen Fehler gemacht, als sie ihn aus dem Wasser gezogen und vorübergehend unter Deck eingesperrt hatten.   
Hicks hatte noch immer seine Klauen und die Besatzung des Schiffs hatte es gewagt, Hicks davon abzuhalten ins Wasser zurück zu springen und nach Ohnezahn zu suchen. Also hatte er sich verbissen gewehrt und dabei dem ein oder anderen Verbannten eine gehörige Lektion erteilt.   
Hicks war nicht stolz auf diesen Umstand, aber immerhin brachte es ihm ein wenig Respekt unter den Verbannten ein – einschließlich Alvin.   
Die Fesseln schnitten Hicks in die Haut, doch das würde sein kleinstes Problem sein, da war er sich sicher.   
„Wie löse ich den Fluch aus?“, begann Alvin das Verhör erneut, doch Hicks bewahrte eisern sein Schweigen und bereitete sich darauf vor die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen.   
Die Faust, die ihm daraufhin gnadenlos ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde, traf ihn dennoch überraschend. Alvin verlor anscheinend wirklich schnell die Geduld.   
Erneut wiederholte er jede seiner Fragen und Theorien vom Vortag und strafte Hicks' Schweigen jedes mal mit einem weiteren Faustschlag in sein Gesicht oder die Magengrube, bis er irgendwann begann Blut zu spucken.   
„Starrköpfig wie dein Vater, was? Aber dir fehlt sein Format.   
Du wirst schon noch brechen und ich hab auch schon die nächste Idee, wie wir das anstellen könnten.“ Alvin löste die Fessel um Hicks' Oberkörper, packte seinen Haarschopf und riss ihn brutal nach vorn. Gewaltsam drückte er den schmalen Jungen nach unten und kam so problemlos an dessen oberen Rücken heran.   
„Ich sollte einfach versuchen dir deine Flügelchen abzuschneiden und sie jemand anderem aufzusetzen. Vielleicht springt so ja auch der Fluch über.“ Hicks Augen weiteten sich vor Angst und Entsetzen, das Blut in seinen Adern gefror und verfiel in vollkommene Panik. Die Schmerzen waren eine Sachen, aber seine Flügel zu verlieren, würde er nicht ertragen.   
Verzweifelt wand sich Hicks in seinen Fesseln, schrie aus voller Kehle und schlug wild mit seinen Flügeln um sich.   
„Da hab ich wohl einen wunden Punkten getroffen“, prustete Alvin triumphierend hervor. „Du bist wohl doch schon mehr Drache als Mensch, wenn dir deine Flügelchen wichtiger sind als der Rest deines Körpers.  
Eigentlich schade. Das wird dem armen Haudrauf das Herz brechen.“ Belustigt zückte der ruchlose Anführer der Verbannten seine Sieglinde, als er endlich eine von Hicks' schwarzen Schwingen zu packen bekam.   
„NEIN!“ Hicks' Schreie hallten durch die gesamte Arena, als er die Schärfe der Klinge an seinem Schulterblatt spürte.   
„Alvin! Chef!“   
„WAS?“ Alvin fuhr wutentbrannt zu der Wache herum, die ihn so impertinent bei seiner Folter störte.  
„Die Schiffe werden angegriffen.“  
„Wer zur Hölle soll denn meine Schiffe angreifen? Ganz Berk sitzt in seinen eigenen Käfigen.“  
„Eine Handvoll Drachen, Chef. Sie lassen sich einfach nicht vertreiben.   
Wir schießen auf sie, aber sie bleiben außer Reichweite und greifen wieder an, sobald sich ihnen die Gelegenheit bietet.“  
„Was? Drachen?“ Ruckartig zog Alvin Hicks' Kopf wieder hoch, nur um ein wissendes Schmunzeln darin zu sehen. „Du. Wie hast du das angestellt?“  
„Und da ist noch etwas, Chef.“  
„Was denn noch?“  
„Die Männer sagen, sie hätten heute schon den ganzen Tage über immer wieder einen Nachtschatten in der Nähe des Dorfes herumschleichen gesehen.   
Ich war in der Gruppe, die bei dem Überfall von dieser Bestie angegriffen wurde, und -“ Der Verbannte deutete auf seinen rechten Arm, der fast vollständig von einem Verband eingehüllt wurde. „Mit dem Vieh ist nicht zu spaßen. Wir sollten es loswerden oder so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden.“  
„ICH entscheide, was getan wird und wann wir abreisen. Ist das klar?“  
„Natürlich, Chef.   
Mein Fehler, Chef.   
Kommt nicht mehr vor, Chef.“ Als Alvin sich nun erneut Hicks zuwandte, konnte der seine Erlcihterung nicht mehr verbergen. Ohnezahn lebte und bei dieser 'Handvoll Drachen' musste es sich um Astrid und die anderen handeln. Es ging ihnen allen gut und sie hatten noch nicht aufgegeben.   
Alvin gefiel dieser Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Gefangenen allerdings gar nicht, also setzte er erneut seinen Dolch an Hicks Rücken an und brachte sein Gesicht so an Hicks', dass der den schlechten Atem des Wikingers riechen konnte als er sprach.   
„Wir beide sind noch nicht fertig. Deine kleinen Tricks werden dich nicht ewig retten.   
Dein Geheimnis wird mir gehören, ob du es willst oder nicht!“ Mit diesen Worten stieß er Hicks' Kopf nach hinten gegen die Gitterstäbe, setzte Sieglinde an die Wange des Jungen und zierte sie durch eine schwungvolle Bewegung mit einem schmerzhaften Schnitt von seiner Schläfe bis zum Unterkiefer.   
„Lasst ihn noch ein paar Stunden hängen und sperrt ihn anschließend in die Zelle neben seinem Vater. Vielleicht kocht ihn ja der liebe Haudrauf für mich weich, oder die unvermeidliche Ablehnung seines Vaters bricht seinen Willen.   
So oder so – ich kriege was ich will! Das tue ich immer.“  
Hicks war völlig klar, was Alvin vorhatte – er setzte darauf, dass Hicks seinem Vater verraten würde, was er ihm die ganze Zeit verschwieg, und er nur einen seiner Männer das Gespräch belauschen lassen musste.   
Entweder das, oder er wartete wirklich darauf, dass Haudraufs pure Anwesenheit Hicks' Kampfwillen brechen würde. Und bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte er damit vielleicht sogar Erfolg gehabt, doch nun wusste Hicks, dass er nicht allein war. Und diese Gewissheit schenkte ihm neuen Mut.

Als Alvins Leute nach Stunden endlich kamen um Hicks' Fesseln zu lösen, konnte er seine Gliedmaßen schon kaum noch spüren. Sie kribbelten und brannten, wie verrückt. Seine Arme, Beine und Flügel waren in dieser erzwungenen Haltung eingeschlafen und dementsprechend fiel Hicks ungebremst nach vorne über, als die Lederriemen, die ihn hielten, geöffnet wurden.   
Eilig nutzen die Verbannten die Gelegenheit um Hicks von diesem in den nächsten Käfig zu schleifen, so wie Alvin es befohlen hatte.   
Unsanft wurde er in die Zelle gestoßen und schlug dort hart auf dem Boden auf, als seine Beine der Belastung noch nicht standhielten.   
Hicks brauchte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bevor er seine Gliedmaßen wieder spüren und zuverlässig bewegen konnte. Und die gesamte Zeit über ruhten die Augen seines Vaters unablässig auf ihm.   
In Horror betrachteten sie die schwarzen Flügel, die so fremdartig aus Hicks' Rücken erwuchsen und die seinem Sohn doch so vertraut zu seien schienen. Routiniert faltete sein Junge die Schwingen mehrfach zusammen und wieder ein Stück auseinander um wieder Gefühl darin zu bekommen.   
Haudraufs Entsetzen steigerte sich ein weiteres mal, als Hicks sich endlich mühselig aufrappelte und zu ihm umdrehte.   
Erschrocken zog Haudrauf scharf die Luft ein und starrte mit geweiteten Augen das Gesicht seines Sohnes an, auf das Alvin so engagiert eingeprügelt hatte.   
Der Schnitt auf seiner Wange hatte lange Blutschlieren auf Hicks' linke Gesichtshälfte und seinen Hals gezeichnet. Seine Lippen waren aufgesprungen, sein rechtes Auge fast völlig zugeschwollen und die ersten Hämatome begannen bereits sich dunkel auf der ungesund blassen Haut abzubilden.   
„Hicks...“ Haudrauf brachte nicht mehr als ein sorgenvolles und ratloses Flüstern heraus.   
„Hi, Vater“, antwortete Hicks kleinlaut und versuchte unbeholfen zu lächeln, doch der Schnitt in seiner Wange legte ein schmerzhaftes Veto dagegen ein.   
Eine Weile saßen sie sich nur schweigend gegenüber. Jeder in seiner Zelle. Jeder mit einer Entschuldigung auf den Lippen. Jeder unfähig die passenden Worte zu finden um den Anfang zu machen. 

„Also...“, brach Haudrauf schließlich die unerträgliche Stille zwischen ihnen. „Du... hast Flügel...“ Erneut ließ ein unwillkürliches Schmunzeln Hicks' Schnittwunde schmerzen.   
„Ja. Sogar zwei.“ Demonstrativ zuckten seine Schwingen ein wenig und ein schweres Seufzen entfuhr Hicks. „Vater, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass das so läuft. Ich hab nur -“  
„Versucht alles richtig zu machen?“ Überrascht sah Hicks zu ihm auf. „Genau das ist es, was ich jeden Tag in meiner Rolle als Anführer tue. Und eigentlich auch in meiner Rolle als Vater, aber wie es aussieht habe ich in beidem versagt.“  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Vater. Ich... Das hier lag weder in meiner noch in deiner Hand.“ Hicks deutete flüchtig auf seine Flügel.   
„Was hast du getan Hicks? Warum haben die Götter dich damit gestraft? Oder ist es doch um mich zu bestrafen?“  
„Ich würde es nicht unbedingt als Strafe bezeichnen. Nicht mehr.   
Aber die Sache ist etwas komplizierter und so ganz hab ich sie auch noch nicht verstanden.“ Eine kurze, unangenehme Pause entstand und Haudrauf wechselte erstmal das unangenehme Thema.  
„Sag mal, Hicks. Was ist eigentlich mit Astrid, Rotzbakke und Fischbein? Die drei waren genau wie du verschwunden als der Angriff losging und sie sind auch jetzt nicht hier.   
Die Zwillinge waren bei den Evakuierten – wo du auch hättest sein sollen – aber von den beiden fehlt seitdem ebenfalls jede Spur.   
Ihre Eltern machen sich Sorgen und liegen mir bei jeder Gelegenheit in den Ohren.“  
„Den anderen geht es gut. Sie sind in guten Händen, glaub mir.“ Mehr würde Hicks zu diesem Thema erstmal nicht sagen können. Alvins Wachen waren in der Nähe und er wollte nicht versehentlich etwas sagen, was die anderen in Gefahr bringen oder die Umstände seines 'Fluchs' näher erläutern würde.   
„Du wirst Alvin nicht sagen, was er wissen will, oder?“  
„Nein! Ich kann nicht.“ Haudrauf nickte zwar, aber in Gedanken schien er schon ganz woanders zu sein. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und wenn Haudrauf der Stoische eine Entscheidung fällte, dann war sie unumstößlich. 

Zielstrebig stand er auf, lief zur Tür seiner Zelle und rief einen der Wachen zu sich. Hicks hievte sich einer Eingebung folgend ebenfalls vom Boden hoch und beobachtete verwirrt, was sein Vater vorhatte.   
„Was soll denn der Krach? Sei still, sonst werd ich -“ Gekonnt griff Haudrauf durch das Gitter, bekam den Kragen des Wachen zu fassen und zog einmal beherzt daran. Die Wache stieß mit dem Kopf gegen die Eisenstangen, verlor das Bewusstsein und sank in sich zusammen.   
Hastig angelte Haudrauf den Schlüssel von dessen Gürtel, öffnete seine Zelle und schloss anschließend auch die Tür zu Hicks' Gefängnis auf.   
„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Alvin meinen Sohn zu Tode foltert.“ Als wäre damit alles gesagt, zog er Hicks mit sich durch die Arena, warf im Vorbeirennen den Schlüssel in eine der Zellen, in der die Bewohner Berks zusammengepfercht waren, und machte sich bereit, den ersten Wachen abzuwehren, der sich ihnen pflichtbewusst in den Weg stellte.   
Sein Fluchtplan war zum Scheitern verurteilt. Das Dorf wimmelte von Alvins Leuten und auch hier in der Arena waren einige als Wachen positioniert, aber wenn Haudrauf und die Leute aus der Zelle, denen er den Schlüssel zugeworfen hatte, einen Aufruhr verursachten, könnte das Hicks genügend Zeit verschaffen um zumindest aus der Arena zu entkommen. Also zog er diesen Plan genau so durch. Es war nicht die beste Entscheidung als Anführer, aber die beste als Vater.  
Mit wildem Kampfschrei warf Haudrauf sich mit bloßen Händen in den Kampf, stieß Alvins Verbannte mühelos beiseite und eröffnete Hicks so eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht.   
„Flieh!“  
„Aber -“  
„Uns kriegt Alvin nicht klein. Und jetzt mach das du hier wegkommst!“ Hicks zögerte, doch aus dem Dorf strömten bereits weitere Verbannte zur Arena. Hier und jetzt konnte er nichts ausrichten, also biss Hicks die Zähne zusammen, drehte sich um und schwang sich nach einem kurzen Anlauf in die Luft.   
Sein malträtierter Körper rebellierte, seine Kopfschmerzen hämmerten gegen seine Schädeldecke und sein Kreislauf schickte ihm einen Schwindelanfall.   
Trotzdem flog Hicks unbeirrt weiter. Er musste es nur bis in den Wald schaffen. Dort würde ihn Alvin nicht rechtzeitig vor Einbruch der Nacht finden können, aber Ohnezahn oder Sturmpfeil würden ihn gewiss zuverlässig aufspüren.   
Der Schwindel und das geschwollene Auge trübten seine Sicht und sein Körper nahm ihm den Schlafmangel und die Erschöpfung der letzten drei Tage verdammt übel, aber Alvins Leute waren dermaßen mit Haudraufs Aufstand in der Arena beschäftigt, dass sie Hicks zu spät bemerkten und es niemand rechtzeitig zu seinem Bogen oder Katapult schaffte um ihn vom Himmel zu schießen, und erreichte er den rettenden Wald. 

Ungeschickt stolperte Hicks bei seiner versuchten Landung über die Lichtung, die er angesteuert hatte. Sie lag viel weiter östlich als die Bucht, die er eigentlich zum Ziel hatte, aber Hicks wollte nicht riskieren versehentlich den Standpunkt ihres Verstecks preiszugeben, also war er nicht direkt in dessen Richtung geflogen.   
Erschöpft schleppte er sich unter das schützende Blätterdach und sank in sich zusammen. Ihm tat alles weh und er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er seinen Vater und die anderen einfach zurückgelassen hatte. Aber was hätte er tun sollen?   
Wäre er geblieben, hätte er auch nicht viel ausrichten können, Alvin hätte ihn wieder eingesperrt und vermutlich innerhalb der nächsten paar Tage zu Tode gefoltert. Da hatte sein Vater schon recht. Trotzdem fühlte er sich feige und wie ein Verräter.   
Müde lehnte er sich an den Stamm einer alten Eiche und döste ein wenig. Er durfte hier nicht einschlafen, aber er musste etwas Kraft sammeln um seinen Weg zur Bucht fortsetzen zu können.


	17. Machtlos

Ohnezahn rannte so schnell seine Beine ihn trugen. Seit er Hicks' herzzerreißenden Schrei aus der Arena gehört hatte, war er dauerhaft in deren Nähe geblieben, um auf eine Gelegenheit zu warten dort nach ihm zu suchen.   
Aber allem Anschein nach brauchte Hicks seine Hilfe dabei gar nicht, denn nur wenige Stunden später hatte Ohnezahn den Tumult gehört und Hicks aus der Arena fliegen sehen.   
Nun rannte er durch den Wald in die Richtung, in die sein Paratei davongeglitten war. Lichtungen überbrückte er im Segelflug und wo es sich anbot, nutzte er seine Flügel um Schwung zu nehmen und so mehr Geschwindigkeit aufzubauen.   
Hicks war in keinem guten Zustand. Das hatte er an seinem unsicheren Flugstil zweifelsfrei ablesen können und der Geruch von Blut in der Luft bereitete Ohnezahn noch zusätzlich Sorgen.   
Endlich erreichte er eine kleine Lichtung, auf der Hicks' Geruch, aber auch der seines Blutes, präsent in der Luft hingen.   
Ein leises, quietschendes Geräusch zwischen Angst und Freude, von dem Ohnezahn selbst nicht wusste, dass er es erzeugen konnte, drang aus seiner Kehle als er seinen Paratei an einen der Bäume gelehnt schlafen sah.   
Erleichtert rannte er auf ihn zu und wollte ihm um den Hals fallen, doch er bremste sich im letzten Moment, als er Hicks' Verletzungen bemerkte.  
Besorgt ging er stattdessen neben ihm auf die Knie und leckte behutsam über die Schnittwunde an seiner Wange. Ohnezahn wusste, dass sein Speichel Heilungsprozesse beschleunigen konnte, allerdings wusste er nicht, ob das auch bei Menschen funktionierte. Aber es war das einzige, was er momentan für ihn tun konnte, und sein Instinkt riet ihm dazu. 

Hicks spürte eine Wärmequelle neben sich und die sanfte Berührung einer gespaltenen Zunge an seiner Schläfe. Verwirrt blinzelte er sich aus seiner Benommenheit und blickte in ein Paar unverwechselbarer Augen.   
„Ohnezahn!“ Hicks ignorierte jeden Schmerz, schlang seine Arme um seinen Paratei und kuschelte sich sehnsüchtig in dessen Halsbeuge. „Dir geht’s gut. Odin sei Dank, dir geht’s gut.  
Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht.“   
Ohnezahn hielt sich jetzt ebenfalls nicht mehr zurück, schloss ihn fest in seine Arme und rieb seine Wange liebevoll an Hicks' Kopf.   
„Ich wusste, dass du mich findest.“ Eine ganze Weile blieben sie so eng umschlungen sitzen, bis Hicks seine Stirn an Ohnezahns legte und sich in groben Zügen von ihm erklären ließ, was er verpasst hatte.   
Schließlich rappelten sie sich beide wieder vom Boden auf und machten sich auf den Weg in die Bucht. Die Sonne stand bereits recht tief und sie sollten besser vor Einbruch der Nacht dort ankommen.   
Hicks war immer noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, aber Ohnezahn hielt ihn zuverlässig fest und führte ihn zielsicher durch den schummerigen Wald zu ihrer Bucht zurück. Sanft faltete er einen Flügel um seinen Paratei um ihn ein wenig vor der aufziehenden Kälte zu schützen – immerhin rückte der Winter in großen Schritten näher. 

Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang erreichten sie die Bucht und wurden dort überschwänglich vom Rest ihrer Truppe empfangen.   
„Hicks!“ Erschrocken hielt sich Astrid die Hände vor den Mund, als sie sein zerschlagenes Gesicht sah.   
„Wie bist du entkommen?   
Was ist passiert?   
Hat Alvin dir das angetan?“ Astrid und die anderen überschlugen sich vor Fragen, doch Hicks winkte müde ab.   
„Kann ich euch das morgen erzählen?“ Sein Körper tat furchtbar weh und er schlief fast im Stehen ein. Die Zwillinge beschwerten sich lautstark im Hintergrund darüber, dass sie ihren hervorragenden Plan um Hicks zu befreien – den sie garantiert hatten und der zweifelsfrei funktioniert hätte – nun verwerfen mussten, während Hicks und Ohnezahn sich in die kleine Höhle zurückzogen.  
Erschöpft ließ Hicks sich auf den Steinboden sinken. Eigentlich würde er lieber ohne seine Flügel schlafen, denn sie waren ihm beim Umdrehen im Weg und er klemmte sie sich manchmal versehentlich ein, aber er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft für eine Rückverwandlung, also würde er das erst morgen in Angriff nehmen.   
Ohnezahn kniete sich zu ihm und betrachtete noch einmal sorgenvoll Hicks' malträtiertes Gesicht. Menschen waren ja so schrecklich zerbrechlich und er würde diesem Wikinger mit dem blutgetränkten Geruch nicht verzeihen, was er seinem Paratei angetan hatte.   
Die Schnittwunde blutete nicht mehr, aber sein Blick blieb an der aufgesprungenen Lippe hängen.   
Bevor Hicks reagieren konnte, lehne Ohnezahn sich ein Stück vor und leckte ihm nonchalant über die verletzte Lippe. Hicks stieg eine schwache Röte in die Wangen und Rotzbakke brach sofort in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
„Tja, Hicks. Sieht so aus als hättest du soeben deinen ersten Kuss an einen Drachen verloren. Wie passend.“  
„Immerhin wird Hicks im Gegensatz zu dir nicht ungeküsst sterben“, konterte Astrid schlagfertig, musste aber ganz offensichtlich selbst amüsiert lachen.   
„Könnt ihr bitte aufhören, das als Kuss zu bezeichnen? Ohnezahn macht sich nur Sorgen um mich.“ Doch auch Hicks musste unwillkürlich ein wenig schmunzeln und für den Moment war ihm wieder leichter ums Herz.   
Sein Paratei sah ihn nur verwirrt an. Er verstand nicht, was auf einmal in die jungen Wikinger gefahren war, aber Hicks kraulte ihm beruhigend den Kopf und tat den kleinen Tumult einfach ab.   
„Ist nicht so wichtig, Ohnezahn. Mach dir keine Gedanken.“ Also nahm der Nachtschatten diesen Zwischenfall einfach als seltsames, menschliches Verhalten hin, das er beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte, und machte es sich stattdessen in der kleinen Höhle gemütlich.   
Einladend hob er seinen Flügel und wartete bis Hicks ungelenk darunter geklettert war, bevor er ihn behutsam in die Arme schloss.   
Auch wenn sie bisher nur wenige Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt hatten, vermisste Ohnezahn es ungemein mit Hicks an seiner Seite zu schlafen, und kuschelte sich nun trotz dessen empfindlichen Verletzungen noch etwas näher an seinen Paratei, bis beide endlich in den ersehnten Schlaf sanken.

Hicks wachte zu Ohnezahns gleichmäßigem Atem auf und schmiegte sich seine Schmerzen ignorierend noch ein wenig enger an dessen schützenden, warmen Körper. Zwischen dem ganzen Chaos, Alvins Folter und den gemischten Gefühlen seines Vaters, brauchte er einfach seinen Paratei als Anker, und der nahm diese Rolle bereitwillig ein.   
Er war halb krank vor Sorge um seinen zerbrechlichen, kleinen Menschen gewesen und fand erst jetzt, wo Hicks wieder sicher und halbwegs wohlbehalten bei ihm war, wieder zur Ruhe.   
Uns so hatte Ohnezahn im Schlaf nicht nur seine Arme um ihn geschlungen, sondern auch sein Schwanz wickelte sich locker um eins von Hicks Beinen und hielt ihn fest. Eine kleine Weile blieben sie noch so liegen, bis auch der Nachtschatten seine giftgrünen Augen aufschlug, Hicks vorsichtig begrüßte und sie sich schließlich beide voneinander lösten und aufrappelten.   
Bis die Langschläfer Rotzbakke und Fischbein aufwachten und die Frühaufsteher Raff, Taff und Astrid von ihrem Erkundungsflug über das gestürmte Dorf zurückkehrten, nutze Ohnezahn die Zeit um sich auf seine Weise um Hicks' Wunden zu kümmern.  
Der ließ die Prozedur widerstandslos über sich ergehen, denn er konnte spüren, wie das Brennen in seiner Schnittwunde nachließ und seine Schmerzen etwas betäubt wurden, also schien Ohnezahns zugegeben etwas eigenwillige Fürsorge Wirkung zu zeigen.   
Dankbar strich Hicks über Ohnezahns Wange, auf der einige kleinere Schrammen prangten, die er sich durch die starke Strömung im Meer an einigen Felsen zugezogen hatte.   
Doch Ohnezahn tat die oberflächlichen Kratzer leichtfertig ab und legte Hicks stattdessen mit einem auffordernden Blick seine beschädigte Prothese in den Schoß und ließ ihn damit unwillkürlich schmunzeln.   
„Also manchmal mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen über deine Prioritätensetzung.“ Aufmunternd wuschelte er einmal durch die schwarzen Haare, bevor er sich den verklemmten Gelenken der künstlichen Membran zuwandte und die Schäden begutachtete.   
„Das müsste ich auch ohne Schmiede wieder hinkriegen“, fällte Hicks sein Urteil und holte eine kleine Holzkiste aus ihrem Versteck, in der er etwas Werkzeug hier in der Bucht deponiert hatte.   
Er musste die Prothese regelmäßig ausbessern und nachjustieren, aber dafür jedes mal das nötige Werkzeug aus dem Dorf zu holen, war zum Einen mühsam und zum Anderen auffällig. Also hatte Hicks einfach ein kleines Lager mit den grundlegendsten Materialien und Utensilien hier in der Bucht angelegt.   
Routiniert werkelte er an dem Konstrukt herum, ersetzte die beschädigten Einzelteile und zurrte sie gewissenhaft wieder an Ohnezahns Schwanz fest.   
„Fertig. Noch irgendwelche Beschwerden?“, fragte er scherzhaft über seine Schulter hinweg und Ohnezahn klappte seine Prothese prüfend ein paar mal auf und zu. Zufrieden mit Hicks' Arbeit stieß er ihn sanft dem Kopf an und ließ sich anschließend auf dessen Schoß nieder, um sich von ihm den Nacken kraulen zu lassen, bis die anderen zurückkamen und sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprechen konnten. 

„Alvins Leute plündern das ganze Dorf. Sie lassen keinen Stein auf dem anderen und haben jeden einzelnen Bewohner in der Arena eingesperrt.   
Außerdem haben wir auf dem Rückflug einige Verbannte die nahen Wälder durchkämen sehen. Schein so als würden sie nach dir suchen, Hicks“, schilderte Astrid die Lage im Dorf. „Wir müssen irgendetwas unternehmen. Wenn Alvin alles mitnimmt, werden wir den Winter nicht überstehen.“  
„Das wird nicht unser einziges Problem sein“, warf Hicks ein. „Ich hab gehört, wie Alvin davon redete, alle Gefangenen mitzunehmen um seine Schmieden und Steinbrüche am Laufen zu halten.“ Alle Anwesenden guckten Hicks mit großen Augen an.  
„Wie viele Sklaven kann Alvin denn bitte brauchen?“  
„So viele wie möglich, wenn er das gesamte Archipel einnehmen will.“ Fünf Kinnladen klappten synchron zu Boden.   
„Ist Alvin größenwahnsinnig? Wie will er das denn anstellen?“ Schnell berichtete Hicks den anderen, was er von Alvins Plan mitbekommen hatte und welche kruden Theorien der Anführer der Verbannten verfolgte.   
„Aber so funktioniert das doch überhaupt nicht“, platzte Rotzbakke hervor.   
„Und was glaubst du, wird Alvin mit den Berkianern anstellen, wenn er das herausfindet?“  
„Verdammt! Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können.“   
„Und was? Wir sind einfach zu wenige. Selbst mit der Hilfe unserer Drachen kämen wir nicht gegen so viele Verbannte an. Wir würden sie und uns selbst nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen, verletzt, gefangen oder getötet zu werden.“ Betretenes Schweigen befiel die gesamte Gruppe – einschließlich Rotzbakke. 

Es war hoffnungslos. Die Zwillinge fingen irgendwann an, einen halbgaren Plan nach dem anderen vorzuschlagen, aber selbst ihnen wurde irgendwann die Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Lage bewusst.  
„Wir brauchen Unterstützung“, sprach Fischbein irgendwann aus, was Hicks und Astrid auch schon gedacht hatten. Allerdings gab es da einen Haken.  
„Und wen? Berk hat keine Verbündeten seit das Bündnis mit den Berserkern in die Brüche gegangen ist. Und mit Dagur ist nicht vernünftig zu verhandeln. Er würde sich diese Schuld tausendfach zurückzahlen lassen. Er würde Berk ausbluten“, gab Hicks zu bedenken.   
„Das ist doch zum verrückt werden! Sollen wir etwa einfach dabei zusehen, wie Alvin unsere Familien entführt und uns hier zum Verhungern zurücklässt?“ So langsam platzte Rotzbakke der Kragen. Die Untätigkeit machte ihm fast genauso sehr zu schaffen, wie sie es bei Astrid tat.  
„Wir suchen Platon“, sprach Hicks die Idee aus, die er schon eine ganze Weile hatte.   
Seit er zum Paratei geworden war und von der Insel der Drachenflüsterer erfahren hatte, spielte er immer wieder mal mit dem Gedanken sie zu suchen, um mehr über Drachen und sich selbst in Erfahrung zu bringen. Aber bisher war es immer nur genau das gewesen – ein Gedanke.   
Er hätte nicht einfach so sein Dorf und seinen Vater im Stich lassen können, nur um einer von Johanns Geschichten nachzujagen. Aber jetzt sah die Sache ganz anders aus.   
Hier auf Berk konnten sie allein nichts ausrichten und würden vermutlich nicht mal den Winter überleben. Sie mussten die Insel wohl oder übel verlassen. Und Platon bot die besten Chancen um dort zu lernen, wie Hicks seine Gabe sinnvoll einsetzen konnte, und um vielleicht auch neue Verbündete zu gewinnen.   
Nur so hatten sie eine Chance Alvins Wahnsinn Einhalt zu gebieten und ihren Fehler wiedergutzumachen.   
„Wir werden nicht einfach feige die Flucht antreten und die andern im Stich lassen!“  
„Hört mir doch erstmal zu. Wir-“  
„Nein! Ausgeschlossen!“ Sowohl Astrid als auch Rotzbakke fuhren nun derart aus der Haut, dass Ohnezahn, der bis eben ruhig auf Hicks Schoß gelegen hatte, reflexartig hochschoss und sich darauf einstellte, einzugreifen falls der Streit eskalierten sollte. Hicsk war immer noch verletzt, also war er nun ganz besonders wachsam, was dessen Sicherheit anging.  
Auch Sturmpfeil und die anderen Drachen wurden auf die emotionale Meinungsverschiedenheit der jungen Wikinger aufmerksam und eine nervöse Unruhe befiel sie.   
„Und was sollen wir stattdessen tun?“ Hicks sprach beherrscht und ruhig, und hielt Ohnezahn an der Schulter fest.   
Er verstand den Widerwillen der anderen, aber Alvins Leute hatten sie bereits am Hang überrannt, und dass obwohl sie die Umgebung und das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite gehabt hatten. Beides hatten sie nun verloren. Alvin wusste von Hicks' Begabung, von Ohnezahn und von den anderen Drachen. Er hatte nun nicht nur seine eigenen Waffen, sondern auch die Verteidigungsanlagen, die die Wikinger Berks so mühevoll errichtet hatten, und die Waffen aus ihrer Waffenkammer.   
Alvin hatte sie vernichtend geschlagen und wenn sie hier blieben, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie von ihm gefunden wurden, verhungerten oder erfroren.   
Und das war auch den anderen klar. Sie konnten sich nur noch nicht damit abfinden.   
Geschlagen ließ Astrid sich wieder auf den Boden sinken, von dem sie in ihrem Zorn aufgesprungen war.   
„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht“, beantwortete sie Hicks' Frage und zum allerersten mal glaubte Hicks, so etwas wie Angst in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Sie zog die Beine an den Körper und stütze das Kinn auf die Knie, während Sturmpfeil sich an ihre Seite begab und versuchte ihre niedergeschlagene Wikingerin etwas zu trösten.   
„Wie sollen wir die Insel überhaupt finden, Hicks?“ Fischbeins Stimme zitterte leicht. Er fürchtete wohl Astrids Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. „Wir wissen nur, dass die Insel außerhalb unseres Archipels liegt, aber wir kennen nicht mal die Himmelsrichtung.“  
„Doch. Kennen wir.   
Johann hatte Waren von Liakada dabei. Das liegt nördlich von hier. Aber er hatte nicht einen einzigen Ballen Stoff aus Beikon an Bord. Wenn er eine Route über den Osten gewählt hätte, dann wäre er garantiert dort an Land gegangen und hätte Stoffe erhandelt.   
Also muss er eine Route nordwestlich von Berk befahren haben.“ Hicks deutete auf die schematische Karte, die er mit einem Stock neben sich in den Sand gezeichnet hatte. Astrid warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, den Hicks nicht so recht zu deuten wusste, während der Rest noch immer verblüfft auf sein Gekritzel schaute.   
„Also tun wir das wirklich? Wir lassen die anderen im Stich und suchen diese Insel?“ Zum ersten mal meldeten sich die Zwillinge ernsthaft zu Wort und klangen dabei genauso unglücklich wie Astrid momentan aussah.   
„Ich weiß keine andere Lösung.“ Niedergeschlagen nickten die fünf jungen Wikinger und stimmten somit Hicks' Plan stumm zu. Ihm gefiel das Ganze genauso wenig wie den anderen, aber er hatte sich bereits in Alvins Gefangenschaft mit seiner Machtlosigkeit abgefunden.   
Sie würden ihre Familien ja nicht im Stich lassen, sondern nur Vorbereitungen treffen um sie zu retten. Und aus dieser Perspektive betrachtet, fühlte es sich nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich an.


	18. Aufbruch

In unglücklichem Schweigen bereiteten sich alle auf ihre Reise ins Ungewisse vor. Zu ihrem großen Glück waren Sturmpfeil, Hakenzahn, Fleischklops, Kotz und Würg dazu breit, sie zu begleiten. Hicks konnte selbst fliegen, aber die anderen hätten ohne die Hilfe der Drachen ein Boot von Alvin stehlen und damit ein verheerendes Risiko eingehen müssen.   
Dass Ohnezahn ihn begleiten würde, stand außer Frage. Er war der einzige, der schon vor dem ganzen Chaos von Hicks' Gedankenexperiment Platon betreffend gewusst hatte. Und selbst wenn dem nicht so gewesene wäre, hätte er seinen Paratei niemals allein auf diese gefährliche Reise gehen lassen.   
Ihr Band zog sie zueinander, egal wie weit sie voneinander entfernt waren, und keiner der beiden hatte die Macht sich all zu lange dagegen zu wehren. Wenn überhaupt hatte Hicks eher das Gefühl, dass ihre Bildung stärker geworden war. Das entsprach eigentlich nicht dem, was er inzwischen über Paratei gelernt hatte, aber er war ja auch kein normaler Paratei.   
Ganz abgesehen davon waren sie in den ersten zwei Wochen, in denen ihr Band sich formte, voneinander getrennt gewesen und irgendwie wurde Hicks das Gefühl nicht los, dass das nicht folgenlos geblieben war. Aber darüber würde er auf Platon die Flüsterer befragen, wenn sie es dorthin schafften. 

Während die anderen sich niedergeschlagen in ihrem Versteck zusammensetzten, flog Hicks auf eine der hohen Klippen, die die Bucht begrenzten, um etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seine Freunde zu bringen. Sie hatten seinen Vorschlag zwar als die beste – beziehungsweise einzige – Alternative angenommen, aber sie nahmen es ihm übel, dass er ihn so leichtfertig geäußert hatte.   
Bedrückt lehnte er sich gegen Ohnezahn und seufzte schwer. Der wiederum verstand noch immer nicht so recht, was genau zwischen den jungen Wikingern vorgefallen war.   
Das Gespräch war zu schnell zu hitzig geworden, als das er ihm hätte folgen können, und das nun alle sauer auf Hicks waren, obwohl sie seinen Vorschlag einstimmig angenommen hatten, entbehrte für ihn jedweder Logik.   
Menschen waren wohl doch komplizierter als er immer angenommen hatte.   
Tröstend schmiegte er sich an seinen Paratei und versuchte dessen Laune etwas zu heben.   
„Danke, mein Kleiner.“ Hicks war unendlich dankbar für Ohnezahns Gegenwart und Fürsorge. Er fühlte sich schrecklich wegen dem, was sie vorhatten, obwohl es die einzige Möglichkeit war, die ihnen blieb. Und der Rest der Gruppe machte es ihm auch nicht unbedingt leichter.   
Es war, wie sein Vater gesagt hatte – man konnte immer nur versuchen, das Richtige zu tun. Manchmal war das eben eine besonders schwere Aufgabe und es waren auch nicht immer alle glücklich mit einer Entscheidung.   
Sein Vater konnte das, aber Hicks war nicht dafür geschaffen. Er war eben kein Anführer, obwohl alle von ihm zu erwarten schienen, dass er sich wie einer verhielt.   
Tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken brauchte Hicks eine ganze Weile, bis ihm Ohnezahns Rastlosigkeit auffiel. Allem Anschein nach war er wohl nicht der einzige, den etwas bedrückte.   
Forschend stellte Hicks Blickkontakt her und brachte so in Erfahrung, was seinen Paratei so zappelig machte.   
Er wollte sich vor ihrer Abreise bei jemandem verabschieden, zeitgleich widerstrebte es Ohnezahn jedoch, Hicks jetzt allein zu lassen. Immerhin war er noch immer verletzt und es bestanden Spannungen innerhalb der Gruppe.   
„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Du bist ja nur kurz weg. Solange sollte ich auch ohne dich auskommen.“ Hicks schenkte ihm ein zuversichtliches Lächeln, obwohl er Ohnezahn eigentlich lieber bei sich behalten hätte.   
Aber sie würden für unbestimmte Zeit die Insel verlassen, da konnte er ihm diesen Wunsch unmöglich abschlagen. Also wuschelte er ihm einmal durch die schwarzen Haare, was Ohnezahn quittierte, indem er ihm flüchtig über die Wange leckte.   
Eilig erhob sich Ohnezahn in die Luft und flog ohne weitere Umwege direkt zu Wolkenspringer, um so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Hicks zurückkehren zu können.   
Er war alt genug um seine eigenen Wege zu gehen, aber er wollte sich vorher wenigstens verabschieden. Wolkenspringer tat das schließlich auch immer, bevor er die Insel für längere Zeit verließ.  
Hicks sah seinem Nachtschatten sehnsüchtig nach. Es kränkte ihn schon ein wenig, dass Ohnezahn ihn jetzt einfach allein ließ, und es fühlte sich plötzlich so einsam und kalt hier oben auf der Klippe an, während er unter sich die gedämpften Stimmen seiner Freunde hörte. 

Doch zu seiner großen Freude sah er nur wenig später die Silhouette seines Parateis wieder auf ihn zufliegen. Und er war nicht allein – ein zweiter Drache folgte nur knapp hinter ihm, und dessen markanter Flugstil ließ Hicks stutzen, denn er hatte ihn bisher nur ausgesprochen selten beobachten können.   
Ein zweites Flügelpaar verlieh dem Drachen eine X-Form im Flug, die zweifelsfrei auf einen Sturmbrecher schließen ließ. Eigentlich war diese Drachenart hier im Archipel nicht heimisch, aber dieses eine Exemplar trieb sich schon so lange Hicks denken konnte immer wieder auf Berk herum. Angegriffen hatte er das Dorf allerdings noch nie.   
Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit kamen die beiden Drachen auf Hicks zugeflogen, der nun aufstand um seinen Paratei und den unbekannten Neuankömmling zu begrüßen.   
Ohnezahn landete nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm und riss Hicks durch seinen Schwung fast zu Boden. Er war ganz offensichtlich aufgeregt und zwar so sehr, dass Hicks erst beim dritten Versuch verstand, was sein Paratei ihm mitteilen wollte. Freudig schlang Ohnezahn die Arme um ihn und beobachtete mit vor Stolz glitzernden Augen, wie Wolkenspringer und Hicks sich einander vorstellten.   
Der Sturmbrecher stand als Hybrid vor ihm, aber Hicks wusste, dass er auch seine vollwertige Gestalt beherrschte, denn er hatte ihn das eine oder andere Mal in dieser durch den Himmel über Berk gleiten sehen und Wolkenspringer war definitiv der einzige Vertreter seiner Art im ganzen Inselreich.   
Aufgrund seiner gewaltigen Größe musste Hicks den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um Blickkontakt und eine Verbindung mit ihm aufzubauen. Der Drache schien zwar freundlich aber auch stolz zu sein, was es ihm verbot sich leichtfertig zu dem kleinen Menschen hinunterzubeugen.   
Zu Hicks großer Überraschung verstand er den fremden Drachen ohne jede Schwierigkeit. Ähnlich wie Ohnezahn nahm er Rücksicht auf dessen Menschlichkeit und drückte sich entsprechend vereinfacht aus.   
Hicks war also wirklich nicht der erste Mensch, mit dem Wolkenspringer je kommunizierte, was ihn vermuten ließ, dass er die Insel der Drachenflüsterer und auch deren Bewohner tatsächlich recht gut kannte. 

In Begleitung des Sturmbrechers flogen Hicks und Ohnezahn wieder zu den anderen in die Bucht, um sie über die neuste Entwicklung in Kenntnis zu setzen.  
„Das hier ist Wolkenspringer“, stellte Hicks den großen Sturmbrecher seinen Freunden vor. „Er weiß wo Platon liegt und wird uns den Weg zeigen.“ Mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und beeindruckter Überraschung sahen die jungen Wikinger zu dem Neuankömmling auf, der eine ähnliche Körpergröße wie Hakenzahn besaß und so die Gruppe mühelos überragte.   
Die anderen Drachen schienen ihre Überraschung zu teilen, wirken aber ausnahmslos freudig über diesen Umstand.   
Hicks wusste von Ohnezahn, dass Wolkenspringer hier auf Berk ein Auge auf die Drachen hatte und entsprechend von ihnen respektiert wurde. Er war ein ganzes Stück älter als Ohnezahn und hatte sich in dessen jungen Jahren um ihn gekümmert.   
Hicks' Vertrauen hatte Wolkenspringer also allein schon durch seine Beziehung zu Ohnezahn gewonnen, aber beim Rest ihrer Gruppe war noch etwas Überzeugungsarbeit nötig und es dauerte eine Weile bis Hicks alle Fragen und Zweifel seiner Freunde betreffend ihres unverhofften Reiseführers beantwortet und ausgeräumt hatte.   
Aber zu seinem Glück besaß Wolkenspringer die unerschütterliche Geduld von Granit und ließ sich nicht mal von den Zwillingen aus der Ruhe bringen, die aufgeregt und lärmend den disziplinierten Sturmbrecher von allen Seiten unter die Lupe nahmen – immerhin war er ein ähnlich seltener Anblick wie ein Nachtschatten, besonders in diesem Teil der Welt.   
„Das macht total Sinn“, bestätigte Fischbein Hicks' Übersetzung, als dieser endlich zu Ende erklärt hatte. „Einen wandernden Drachen nach einer Insel voller Drachenflüsterer fragen – da hätten wir auch früher drauf kommen können.“  
„So naheliegend ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Nicht viele Drachen verlassen regelmäßig das Archipel und kehren auch wieder zurück“, gab Hicks zu bedenken. Warum Wolkenspringer immer wieder die Risiken einer derartigen Reise auf sich nahm und zwischen Platon und Berk umher pendelte, war Hicks ein Rätsel, aber er behielt diesen Punkt erstmal für sich.   
Im Grunde genommen war es ja auch egal warum er den Weg kannte, wichtig war nur, dass er ihn kannte und ihn der Gruppe verlorener Wikinger zeigen würde. 

Den restlichen Abend über schmiedeten die Rekruten Pläne zur Befreiung ihrer Insel, auch wenn es mehr Gedankenspiele als tatsächliche Pläne waren. Trotzdem war es besser in hoffnungsvollen Fantasien zu schwelgen, als missmutig im Kreis zu sitzen und Trübsal zu blasen, wie sie es zuvor getan hatten.   
Wolkenspringer als Reiseführer und Begleiter dabeizuhaben, hellte ihre sonst so düsteren Aussichten etwas auf.   
Die Gruppe würde nicht aufs Geratewohl blind in eine grobe Richtung fliegen und auf Odins Gnade hoffen müssen um Platon zu finden, und sie waren in Begleitung von jemandem, der den Bewohnern der Insel bereits bekannt war, und deren Misstrauen mindern konnte.   
Das war zumindest Hicks' Hoffnung, denn eigentlich war überhaupt nicht klar, ob die Flüsterer überhaupt bereit dazu wären, ihnen in ihrer misslichen Lage zur Seite zu stehen, oder ob man die jungen Wikinger als Teil eines drachentötenden Stammes abweisen oder sogar angreifen würde. Aber darüber würde Hicks sich Sorgen machen, wenn es so weit war.   
Sie würden morgen gleich nach Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen, also legten sich alle frühzeitig schlafen. Ganz selbstverständlich nahm Ohnezahn Hicks wieder in seine Arme und unter seinen Flügel, während der Rest sich anderweitig für die Nacht einrichtete.   
Wolkenspringer machte es sich etwas abseits der Gruppe in einem Baum gemütlich und betrachtete den wirren Haufen junger Drachen und Wikinger in der kleinen Bucht.   
Die beiden Zwillingspaare bildeten in ihrem unruhigen Schlaf recht schnell ein einziges Kneul, in dem die einzelnen Menschen und Hybriden gar nicht mehr zu unterscheiden waren. Fleischklops' Wikinger hatte sich gegen sie gelehnt um zu schlafen, und der lärmende Junge, mit dem Hakenzahn sich gut zu verstehen schien, war wider Willen unter dessen schwerem Flügel begraben worden und hatte es wohl aufgegeben zu versuche, sich darunter hervor zu kämpfen.   
Einzig allein die sprunghafte Sturmpfeil gab überraschenderweise ein halbwegs geordnetes Bild ab, wie sie und ihre blonde Wikingerin auf ihrem behelfsmäßigen Lager zusammengerollt nebeneinander lagen.  
Sie waren eine chaotische Truppe, aber er erkannte durchaus Potential in jedem einzelnen von ihnen.   
Sein Blick blieb an Ohnezahn und dessen Menschen hängen, die eng aneinander gekuschelt ebenfalls bereits eingeschlafen waren, und ganz unwillkürlich wurde auch in ihm eine gewisse Sehnsucht wach.   
Es zeugte schon von einer gewissen Ironie, dass sich ausgerechnet diese zwei als Paratei herausgestellt hatten. Wolkenspringer hätte ihnen durchaus helfen und die ein oder andere Sache erklären können, wenn er früher von ihrer Situation gewusst hätte. Aber andererseits schienen die beiden am schnellsten zu lernen, wenn sie auf sich allein gestellt waren. Ihm selbst war es ja früher auch nicht anders ergangen. 

„Hicks, wach auf!“ Widerwillig schlug er die Augen auf und drehte sich ein Stück weit aus Ohnezahns Umarmung, um Astrid ansehen zu können, die mit besorgter Miene neben ihm kniete.  
„Was ist los?“   
„Wir müssen aufbrechen. Sofort. Eine Gruppe Verbannter ist ganz in der Nähe und läuft in unsere Richtung. Sturmpfeil und ich haben sie auf unserem Morgenflug gesehen.  
Steh auf und hilf mir die anderen zu wecken.“ Astrid lief bereits weiter zu Fischbein, während Hicks versuchte Ohnezahn möglichst sanft aus dessen Tiefschlaf zu reißen. Langsam richtete er sich in dem engen Griff seines Nachtschattens auf und redete ruhig aber mit der nötigen Dringlichkeit auf ihn ein, bis die giftgrünen Augen ihn endlich verärgert ansahen und er ihm ihre Lage erklären konnte.   
Sobald Hicks die Verbannten erwähnte, war Ohnezahn hellwach und schoss alarmiert in die Höhe. Der Geruch von Hicks' Blut hing ihm noch immer in der Nase und er würde nicht zulassen, dass diese Eindringlinge seinen Paratei erneut verletzten.   
Zügig teilten sie sich auf um die anderen zu wecken, ohne dabei durch zu laute Geräusche eventuelle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Wolkenspringer war bereits wach und abflugbereit, um die Zwillinge kümmerte sich Ohnezahn und Astrid war immer noch mit Fischbein beschäftigt. Also musste Hicks erstmal Hakenzahn wecken, um überhaupt an Rotzbakke heranzukommen, der vollkommen unter dem Flügel seines Albtraums verschwunden war.   
Zu seinem Glück hatte Hicks inzwischen von Ohnezahn gelernt, dass es ein gravierender Fehler wäre, den Flügel ungefragt anzufassen um ihn beiseite zu schieben. Ansonsten hätte dieser Morgen für ihn durchaus in einer feurigen Katastrophe enden können. Hakenzahn mochte Hicks zwar, aber diesen Tabubruch hätte er ihm höchstwahrscheinlich übelgenommen.   
Vorsichtig rüttelte er also zuerst den schlafenden Drachen wach, ehe er an den schnarchenden Rotzbakke herankam. 

„Warum treiben die sich denn schon so früh am Morgen im Wald herum? Haben die Verbannten nichts besseres zu tun?“ Raffnuss grummelte verschlafen vor sich hin, während sie darauf wartete, dass Kotz und Würg ihre gemeinsame Drachengestalt annahmen.   
Bei Zippern sah diese Prozedur mit Abstand am befremdlichsten aus. Wie die zwei schmalen Hybridkörper miteinander verschmolzen und sich zu der Gestalt des zweiköpfigen Drachens ausbildeten, löste in Hicks – jetzt, wo er wusste wie sich eine Verwandlung anfühlte – jedes mal ein gewisses Unbehagen aus.   
„Vermutlich lässt Alvin sie immer noch nach Hicks suchen“, beantwortete Astrid Raffnuss' Frage und kletterte behände auf Sturmpfeils Rücken.  
„Toll. Klasse gemacht, Hicks.“ Rotzbakkes unnötige Anschuldigungen gingen inzwischen relativ spurlos an Hicks vorbei. Er hatte sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnt und verschwendete keinen Gedanken – geschweige denn Worte – daran.   
Stattdessen schnappte er sich seine Tasche mit dem wichtigsten Werkzeug für Ohnezahns Prothese, zog seine Weste aus, blickte in die Unendlichkeit des morgendlichen Himmels und spürte wie seine Flügel sich zu regen begannen. Stumm ertrug er das unangenehme Gefühl und die dumpfen Schmerzen der Verwandlung, und erhob sich dann gemeinsam mit den anderen in die Lüfte.   
Das dichte Blätterdach würde sie vor den Blicken der Verbannten verbergen, aber es war dennoch Eile geboten. 

Hicks wurde es eng ums Herz als er seine Heimat hinter sich ließ und die aufgehende Sonne im Rücken spürte. Sie würden wiederkommen – stärker und mit neuen Verbündeten – und dann würde Hicks seinem Vater endlich die ganze Geschichte erzählen können.   
Er würde sich vernünftig entschuldigen, sich bei Haudrauf für die Rettung aus der Arena bedanken und ihm Ohnezahn vorstellen. Denn Hicks würde sich nicht von seinem Paratei trennen, egal was sein verbohrter Vater von ihrer Freundschaft hielt. Und er war sich sicher, dass auch die anderen nicht leichtfertig das Band aufgeben würden, dass sie inzwischen mit ihren Drachen verband.   
Sie würden ihren Fehler wiedergutmachen und Berk danach zu einem Ort für Drachen und Wikinger gleichermaßen machen, also sah Hicks nun mit entschlossenem Blick gen Nordwesten, während die Sonnenstrahlen ihm den Rücken wärmten.


	19. Reisegruppe Wolkenspringer

Hicks' Flügel und Rücken brannten höllisch. Sie flogen bereits gut den halben Tag und legten nur sehr kurze, sporadische Pausen ein. Seine Muskeln waren einer derart langen Dauerbelastung einfach noch nicht gewachsen, und so musste er sich ununterbrochen zusammenreißen, um das Tempo der Gruppe zu halten und sie nicht auszubremsen.   
Ohnezahn warf ihm immer wieder besorgte Blicke von der Seite zu, aber Hicks wollte die anderen nicht zur Landung zwingen, nur weil er sich überschätzt hatte. Außerdem befanden sie sich mitten über dem offenen Meer und es war keine Insel in ihrer direkten Nähe.   
„Na Hicks. Du schwächelst doch nicht etwa?“ Rotzbakke hatte ganz offensichtlich seinen Spaß, aber er musste ja auch nicht selbst fliegen, sondern sich nur von Hakenzahn tragen lassen. Hicks hatte keine Kraft übrig, um Rotzbakke die Meinung zu geigen, also ließ er dessen Schadenfreude einfach über sich ergehen und richtete den Blick stur nach vorn.  
Ohnezahn konnte sich das Elend nicht mehr mitansehen und schloss eilig zu Wolkenspringer auf, um ihn um einen Gefallen zu bitten, den er ihm in jüngeren Jahren oft gewehrt hatte.   
Hicks konnte beobachten, wie Wolkenspringer etwas mehr an Höhe gewann als der Rest der Gruppe, um genügend Platz um sich herum zu gewinnen.   
Das Kunststück, das der Sturmbrecher nun vollführte, bewies Hicks mal wieder, wie beeindruckend und faszinierend Drachen und ihre Fähigkeiten waren. Ohne großartig an Geschwindigkeit oder Höhe zu verlieren wechselte er mitten im Flug von der Hybrid-Form in seine vollwertige Drachengestalt. Mühelos ließ er sich wieder auf eine Höhe mit dem Rest der Gruppe fallen und übernahm erneut die Führung.   
Ohnezahn bedeutete Hicks zu ihnen aufzuschließen, und der biss die Zähne zusammen und nahm an Kraft zusammen, was sein Körper noch hergab, obwohl seine Muskelfasern sich anfühlten, als könnten sie jeden Augenblick zerreißen.   
Natürlich hätte Wolkenspringer auch auf ihn warten können, aber so leicht würde er es dem jungen Paratei nicht machen. Es war sein eigener Fehler gewesen, seine Fähigkeiten zu überschätzen, also würde er ihm keinen allzu einfachen Ausweg liefern, sondern ihn an seine Grenzen zwingen. Nur so konnte er den Menschen dazu bringen über sich hinauszuwachsen. 

Als Hicks es fast bis zu Wolkenspringer geschafft hatte, führte Ohnezahn ihm vor, was er zu tun hatte. Geschickt passte er den richtigen Moment zwischen den Flügelschlägen des Sturmbrechers ab und landete sicher auf dessen Rücken.   
Bange starrte Hicks die zwei Flügelpaare an, die sich in gegensätzlichem Rhythmus unermüdlich auf und ab bewegten und sich bei jedem Schlag fast an den Spitzen berührten. Hicks würde rechtzeitig seine eigenen Flügel einfalten und nur durch den übrigen Schwung die restliche Distanz überwinden müssen, um nicht mit Wolkenspringers Schwingen zu kollidieren.   
Warum mussten ihn nicht nur die Götter, Grobian und sein Vater ständig auf die Probe stellen, sondern jetzt auch noch Wolkenspringer? Aber er hatte keine Wahl.   
Ein paar Sekunden lang beobachtete er noch die Schläge der zwei Flügelpaare, um ein Gefühl für das richtige Timing zu bekommen. Dann atmete er einmal tief durch, nahm Schwung und versuchte die Flugbahn zu imitieren, die Ohnezahn ihm vorgeführt hatte.   
Und tatsächlich schaffte es Hicks an den Schwingen vorbei ohne sie auch nur zu streifen, allerdings hatte er aus Angst die Distanz nicht überwinden zu können und abzustürzen, zu viel Schwung genommen und stolperte nun unkontrolliert über Wolkenspringers Rücken. Doch Ohnezahn fing ihn zuverlässig auf und half ihm auf dem fliegenden Drachen seine Balance zu halten.   
Erschöpft und noch immer etwas verängstigt von seinem unfreiwilligen Kunststück setzte Hicks sich auf Wolkenspringers Rücken und versuchte seinen rasenden Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen, der hämmernd gegen seinen Brustkorb trommelte.   
Ohnezahn ging neben ihm in die Hocke und schmiegte sich aufmunternd an ihn. Hicks konnte über ihre Verbindung spüren, wie stolz sein Paratei auf ihn war, und ein Schmunzeln stahl sich unwillkürlich auf seine Lippen. Dankbar drückte er ihn an sich und kraulte seinem Nachtschatten kurz den Nacken.   
Nachdem sich Ohnezahn davon überzeugt hatte, dass es Hicks gut ging, ließ er seine gespaltene Zunge einmal zärtlich über dessen Wange gleiten, bevor er sich nach hinten vom Rücken des Sturmbrechers fallen ließ und seine Flügel im Sturz entfaltete um weiterzufliegen.   
Hicks hoffte inständig, dass Wolkenspringer ihm diese Tortur ersparen und ihn am Boden von seinem Rücken entlassen würde, aber erstmal war er einfach nur froh darüber seine müden Flügel ausruhen zu können.   
„Danke.“ Hicks konnte zwar grade keinen Blickkontakt und daher keine Verbindung mit Wolkenspringer aufbauen, aber er setzte darauf, dass er ähnlich wie Ohnezahn auch einfache Begriffe menschlicher Sprache verstand. 

Die Nacht verbrachte ihre eigenartige Reisegruppe auf einer kleinen, unbesiedelten Insel, auf der noch keiner der jungen Wikinger je gewesen war. Sie lag zwar nur einen Tagesflug entfernt von Berk, aber mit einem Schiff hätten sie vermutlich mindestens dreimal so lange gebraucht.   
Tatsächlich hatte Wolkenspringer darauf verzichtet Hicks im Flug „absteigen“ zu lassen und so saßen nun die sechs Wikinger und sieben Drachen unter dem Blätterdach der Bäume, die nahe der Küste wuchsen.   
„Verdammt, tut mir der Hintern weh“, jammerte Rotzbakke in einer Tour und zum Leidwesen aller Anwesenden stimmten die Zwillinge in sein Gezeter mit ein.  
„Na Rotzbakke. Du schwächelst doch nicht etwa“, wiederholte Astrid provokant die Worte, die Rotzbakke zuvor Hicks an den Kopf geworfen hatte, und sorgte so für allgemeines Gelächter.   
Viel mehr bekam Hicks von dem Abend auch nicht mehr mit. Wolkenspringer hatte ihn zwar ein gutes Stück weit getragen, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Hicks sich zuvor völlig verausgabt hatte. Folglich schlief er schon in Ohnezahns Schoß ein, während sie noch ums Lagerfeuer saßen und Taffnuss eine seiner berüchtigten Gruselgeschichten erzählte.   
Schützend faltete der Nachtschatten seine Flügel um den schlafenden Hicks und schmiegte sich liebevoll an dessen Kopf. Es war der erste lange Flug über das offene Meer für ihn gewesen und sein Mensch hatte sich wirklich gut geschlagen – vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass er noch vor wenigen Monaten überhaupt nicht fliegen konnte.   
Am Morgen versorgte Ohnezahn wie üblich Hicks' Wunde, die sich zwar bereits zu schließen begann – nicht zuletzt auch dank der unermüdlichen Fürsorge seines Paratei – aber eben noch lange nicht verheilt war.   
Hicks störte sich inzwischen kein bisschen mehr an dieser Prozedur und genoss sie insgeheim sogar ein wenig. Es kam immerhin nicht grade häufig in seinem Leben vor, dass sich jemand so hingebungsvoll um ihn kümmerte.   
„Seid ihr beide denn bald mal fertig? Platon wird nicht einfach von allein zu uns schwimmen.“ Genervt verdrehte Hicks die Augen und verfluchte stumm Rotzbakkes loses Mundwerk, aber er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und würdigte ihn keines Blickes, zumal der Rest der Gruppe auch noch nicht abflugbereit war.   
Nachdem alle ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und sich in die Luft geschwungen hatten, übernahm Wolkenspringer wieder die Führung und führte sie zielsicher über die Route, die er mehrfach im Jahr selbst immer wieder zurücklegte.   
Und dieser Ablauf wiederholte sich für die nächsten drei Tage, bis sie die Grenzen ihres Archipels hinter sich ließen und wahrhaftig neues Terrain betraten.

Die Schmerzen seines Muskelkaters ignorierend flog Hicks neben Ohnezahn her, als am Horizont die Silhouette der ersten Insel auftauchte, doch Wolkenspringer steuerte sie nicht an. Ganz im Gegenteil – er drehte nach links ab und korrigierte ihre Flugbahn, um sie in sicherem Abstand um diese erste Insel herum zu navigieren.  
Verwirrt sah Hicks seinen Paratei an, doch auch der wusste nicht, was Wolkenspringer diesen erheblichen Umweg nehmen ließ. Hätten sie auf diesen verzichten können, wären sie wahrscheinlich noch am gleichen Tag an ihrem Ziel angekommen, aber nun mussten sie mindestens eine weitere Nacht im Freien auf einer kleinen, unbewohnten Insel verbringen.   
„Also, warum genau fliegen wir nochmal einen absurd riesigen Bogen um die Insel dahinten?“ Rotzbakke war zwar derjenige, der Hicks die Frage stellte, aber auch alle anderen sahen ihn auffordernd an und erwarteten eine Erklärung von ihm.   
Hicks seufzte schwer. Er würde Wolkenspringer fragen müssen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er eine Antwort bekommen würde. Der Sturmbrecher drückte sich zwar sehr verständlich und umgänglich aus, aber er war auch nicht grade der mitteilsamste Drache, den Hicks kannte, und er wollte es sich nur ungern mit ihm verscherzen.   
Den anderen schien das allerdings ziemlich egal zu sein, also rappelte sich Hicks mühevoll wieder vom Boden auf und lief zu Wolkenspringer, der an der Klippe saß und wachsam die Schiffe in der Nähe der Insel im Auge behielt.   
Vorsichtig zog Hicks dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und erfragte den Grund ihres Umwegs. Zu seiner Erleichterung nahm Wolkenspringer ihm seine Neugierde keineswegs übel und teilte ohne langes Zögern einige exemplarische Bilder aus seinem Gedächtnis mit Hicks, um ihm sehr schnell sehr deutlich zu zeigen, warum sie die mysteriöse Insel am Horizont so vehement meiden sollten.  
Bilder von elitären Männern und Frauen, die Drachen aus dem Himmel schossen, sie einsperrten, verletzten und töteten, durchzuckten Hicks' Kopf und schickten ihm einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken.   
Er wusste inzwischen, dass Emotionen und persönliche Ansichten Erinnerungen und die Bilder, die er von Drachen erhielt, beeinflussten und auch verfälschen konnten, aber die Angst, die Wolkenspringers Erinnerungen und mitschwingenden Gefühle in Hicks auslöste, war zweifelsfrei echt.   
Die Jäger – das war die Basis der Drachenjäger, von denen Johann die Fallen erstanden hatte, die Grobian dann gekauft und im Wald aufgestellt hatte. Die mörderische Konstruktion, in der Ohnezahn sich damals verfangen hatte, stammte von der Insel dort in der Ferne, auf der nun nach und nach die Feuer entzündet wurden, um die Finsternis der aufziehenden Nacht zu vertreiben.   
In stummem Entsetzten haftete Hicks' Blick auf den Lichtern am Horizont und Wolkenspringer schien die Sorge des jungen Paratei zu spüren. Ohne selbst den Blick von der feindlichen Insel zu nehmen legte er einen seiner vier Flügel über Hicks und stieß ihn durch seine schiere Größe dabei am Kopf an.   
Erschrocken zuckte Hicks zusammen und sah zu dem Sturmbrecher hoch, doch dessen Augen fixierten unermüdlich die Gefahr in der nahen Ferne. 

Wolkenspringer hielt die Stellung auf der Klippe, während Hicks zu den anderen zurückkehrte und ihnen berichtete, was er erfahren hatte.   
„Das leuchtet total ein. Darum hat auf Berk vorher noch nie jemand etwas von Platon oder den Drachenflüsterern gehört. Die Insel der Jäger schneidet den direkten Weg zu uns ab, darum kamen wir noch nie in Kontakt mit ihnen.“ Astrids Schlussfolgerungen machten Sinn und Hicks konnte beobachten, wie auch in den Augen der anderen so langsam ein Licht aufging.   
„Händler Johann kam durch, weil er auch für die Jäger wichtig ist und er nichts mit Drachen zu tun hat“, sponn Fischbein den Gedanken weiter. „Und unsere Leute haben sich nie in diese Richtung vorgewagt, weil die Nebelbank an der Grenze des Inselreichs zu unberechenbar ist, um sie ohne Führung mit Langschiffen zu durchqueren.“   
Auffordernd sah Ohnezahn zu Hicks. Dass es um gefährliche Menschen ging, hatte er schon mitbekommen, aber was genau die Wikinger grade besprachen, hatte er nicht erfassen können. Beruhigend strich Hicks seinem Paratei über die Wange, während er ihm übersetzte, was die Gruppe so enthusiastisch am Lagerfeuer besprach. Die Erwähnung der Jäger und der Falle, in die er damals geraten war, machten Ohnezahn sichtlich nervös, also zog Hicks ihn in seine Arme, streichelte ihm zärtlich den Kopf und teilte einige beruhigende Emotionen über ihre Verbindung mit ihm.  
Unnötige Kommentare ernteten die beiden Paratei dieses mal keine, denn selbst Rotzbakke hatte mittlerweile einen der Nachteile ihrer Reiserichtung gen Norden zu spüren bekommen – es wurde zunehmend kälter. Dazu kam noch der anstehende Winter, der sich mit großen Schritten nährte, und so verbrachten inzwischen alle Reiter nicht nur die Nacht sondern auch den Abend in direkter Nähe zu ihren Drachen und unter deren Flügeln.   
Drachen waren einfach weitaus Kälteresistenter als Menschen, da ihr inneres Feuer sie auf Temperatur hielt. Ansonsten hätten sie als Reptilien auch schlechte Karten in diesen nördlichen Breitengraden gehabt.   
Im Fall des Riesenhaften Albtraums war diese Temperatur noch mal ein gutes Stück höher als bei den meisten anderen Arten, denn bekanntermaßen setzten sich diese Drachen ja gern selbst in Brand. Was wiederum – sehr zu Rotzbakkes Leidwesen und dem Vergnügen aller anderen – auch auf Hakenzahn zutraf, der nicht selten seinen Spaß daran hatte, auch seinen Reiter ein wenig anzusengen. 

Wolkenspringer blieb die gesamte Nacht über an seinem Platz auf der Klippe und ob er überhaupt schlief, bezweifelte Hicks insgeheim. Aber nachdem er einige Eindrücke der schlechten Erfahrungen gesehen hatte, die Wolkenspringer mit der Insel und deren Bewohnern verband, konnte er das auch nachvollziehen. Immerhin hatte bei Ohnezahn schon allein die unangenehme Begegnung mit einer Falle der Jäger ausgereicht, um ihn nervös und unruhig zu machen.   
Drachen waren eben nachtragend – eine der wenigen Eigenschaften, die die Wikinger Berks ihren Rekruten korrekt gelehrt hatten.   
Gedankenverloren betrachtete Hicks den Sternenhimmel über sich und kraulte Ohnezahn, der sein Gesicht in Hicks' Halsbeuge vergrub, einen Flügel über sie beide ausgebreitet hatte und bereits auf seiner Brust eingeschlafen war.   
Wenn sie ihr Tempo hielten, würden sie Platon morgen Abend schon sehen und übermorgen voraussichtlich erreichen können. Zumindest wenn Hicks' Schätzung von dem, was er von Wolkenspringer über ihre Route erfahren hatte, und ihrem bisherigen Reiseverlauf korrekt war.   
Endlich würde er sich mit Leuten austauschen können, denen es genauso ging wie ihm und die seine Situation nachvollziehen konnten. Endlich würde er mal kein Außenseiter sein. Endlich konnte er bei jemandem seine Fragen loswerden und lernen besser mit seinen Fähigkeiten umzugehen.   
Ganz unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu seinen Fingerspitzen. Seitdem er sich nach Alvins Angriff endlich wieder hatte zurückverwandeln können, waren seine Krallen verschwunden. Selbst in seiner Hybridgestalt konnte er sie beim bester Willen nicht mehr ausfahren, und Hicks verstand nicht wieso.   
Im Kampf hatte er es ganz instinktiv gekonnt, aber jetzt bekam er es einfach nicht mehr hin.   
Aber das würde er auf der Insel der Flüsterer bestimmt in Erfahrung bringen können – das und vielleicht noch so einiges mehr.


	20. Erster Eindruck

Hicks' Schätzungen entpuppten sich als erstaunlich präzise. Tatsächlich konnten sie einen Abend später bereits die Insel Platon in der Ferne erkennen und würden sie wohl im Laufe des nächsten Tages erreichen.   
Ihr Umweg hatte sie zwar zwei ganze Tage gekostet, aber er hatte sie auch vor unangenehmen Begegnungen mit den Jägern bewahrt, also war es das allemal wert. 

Als sie der Insel immer näher kamen, fiel nicht nur Hicks bereits von Weitem der Trubel auf, der dort zu herrschen schien. Auch Wolkenspringer blieb dieser Umstand nicht verborgen, er zog merklich das Tempo an und brachte Hicks dadurch ganz unbeabsichtigt erneut an seine Belastungsgrenze.   
„Was ist denn da los? Geht´s hier immer so zu?“  
„Das bezweifle ich“, beantwortete Astrid besorgt Taffnuss' Frage, während sie die geschäftige Insel ansteuerten.   
Sie landeten ein wenig abseits des besiedelten Teils der Insel, um nicht noch mehr Unruhe in den ohnehin schon chaotischen Luftraum zu bringen. Hicks brauchte erst mal ein paar Minuten um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, aber Wolkenspringer wechselte sofort in seine Hybridgestalt, eilte ins Dorf und verschwand dort in dem undurchdringlichen Gewusel.   
„Toll. Und jetzt?“ Auffordernd sahen alle Hicks an, so als ob er die Antwort darauf wissen müsste.  
„Keine Ahnung. Lasst mich doch erst mal kurz durchatmen.“ Am Ende seiner Kräfte saß er auf dem Boden und ließ die Flügel hängen. Der abschließende Sprint hatte ihm einfach den Rest gegeben und nun brauchte Hicks erst mal eine kurze Pause.   
Mit Ohnezahns Hilfe schaffte er es dennoch seine Flügel wieder verschwinden zu lassen, um das Gewicht zu reduzieren, das er mit sich herumtragen musste, und um etwas mobiler am Boden zu sein. Denn obwohl er inzwischen einigermaßen geschickt im Flug war, stieß er am Boden noch immer regelmäßig mit seinen Schwingen gegen niedrige Äste oder schlug bei unbedachten Bewegungen alles und jeden, der zu nah um ihn herum stand. Hicks war es eben nicht gewohnt mit den gewaltigen Schwingen herumzulaufen, die seinen eigenen Körper ein gutes Stück weit überragten.

„Gehen wir ins Dorf und sehen uns mal um. Vielleicht finden wir ja Wolkenspringer wieder, schlug Astrid schließlich vor, doch kaum setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung, brachte sie eine strenge Stimme auch schon wieder zum Stillstand.   
„Keinen Schritt weiter! Wer seid ihr und was habt ihr hier verloren?“ Ein Mädchen mit rabenschwarzen Haaren und einer ungewöhnlichen Doppelaxt baute sich selbstbewusst vor der Gruppe auf, während hinter ihr ein Klingenpeitschling drohend die Flügel anhob.   
Astrid zog sofort ebenfalls ihre Axt hervor und Ohnezahn nahm eine ganz ähnliche Haltung wie der Drache des Mädchens ein, doch Hicks schob sich beschwichtigend zwischen die Fronten und ergriff das Wort.  
„Wir sind nicht zum Kämpfen hier. Unsere Heimat wurde überfallen und wir suchen Hilfe.“  
„Da hab ihr einen schlechten Zeitpunkt erwischt. Wir haben hier grade genügend eigene Probleme und trauen aus Prinzip keinen Fremden.“  
„Aber Wolkenspringer hat uns hergeführt.“  
„Wolkenspringer?“ Die Augen des Mädchens weiteren sich in Unglaube und auch einer Spur von Sorge. „Er ist hier? Wo?“  
„Er ist gleich nach unserer Landung ins Dorf davon gestürmt.“  
„Oh nein. Wir müssen ihn finden.“  
„Wieso? Was ist passiert?“ Doch das Mädchen ignorierte ihn einfach, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte dicht gefolgt von ihrem Klingenpeitschling in Richtung des Dorfes zurück.   
„Jetzt warte doch mal.“ Unschlüssig setzte die Gruppe dem Mädchen nach, das zielsicher einen der hohen Türme in Küstennähe ansteuerte. 

Und tatsächlich fanden sie Wolkenspringer in dessen Innerem vor. Suchend wanderte der Sturmbrecher durch die verschiedenen Etagen, doch er schien nicht fündig zu werden und wirkte zunehmend unruhiger.   
„Wolkenspringer.“ Das Mädchen rannte ohne zu zögern auf ihn zu. „Tut mir leid. Sie ist nicht da.“ In ihrer Stimme schwang Sorge und eine Spur von Trauer mit. „Sie ist von dem Angriff heute Morgen nicht zurückgekommen.   
Die Jäger haben sie gefangen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr gut geht.“ Sie klang betrübt aber nicht hoffnungslos. „Wir holen sie zurück. Verlass dich drauf.“   
Wolkenspringer sah sie eindringlich an, aber das Mädchen seufzte nur schwer. „Tut mir leid. Du weißt doch, ich versteh dich nicht. Ich hole schnell Mala.“ Doch Wolkenspringer wandte sich stattdessen an Hicks. Und erst jetzt schien dem Mädchen wieder aufzufallen, dass sie ja gar nicht allein war. „Was macht ihr denn noch hier?“  
„Wolkenspringer will wissen, ob die Frau während der Gefangennahme verletzt wurde.“ Verdutzt blickte sie Hicks an. „Du bist... aber...“  
„Wurde sie nun verletzt, oder nicht? Brich doch nicht an der spannendsten Stelle ab“, verlieh Taffnuss der Frage Nachdruck.  
„Nein, so weit ich das mitbekommen habe, war sie unverletzt.“ Ein wenig Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf Wolkenspringers Gesicht ab. „Wir holen sie zurück“, versicherte das Mädchen noch einmal, doch Wolkenspringer wandte sich bereits ab und zog sich auf das flache Dach des Turmes zurück.

Endlich nahm das Mädchen sich die Zeit, um ihre Besucher genauer zu betrachten, und erst jetzt fiel ihr der Nachtschatten in der Gruppe auf und sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.   
Eigentlich war er kein allzu ungewöhnlicher Anblick hier auf Platon, aber unglaublich selten zu dieser Jahreszeit und noch viel seltener in der Begleitung von Menschen. Aber das war jetzt erst mal zweitrangig.   
„Wer seid ihr?“  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich erst mal anständig vorstellen würdest? Oder ist Gastfreundschaft hier ein Fremdwort?“ Astrid wir ganz und gar kein Fan von dem bestimmenden und etwas überheblichen Auftreten des Mädchens und sie machte kein Geheimnis daraus.   
„Ich bin Heidrun. Die rechte Hand unserer Anführerin. Und das hier ist Windfang.“ Sie deutete auf den Klingenpeitschling an ihrer Seite und sah nun die Gruppe auffordernd an. Hicks ergriff das Wort ehe Astrid – oder noch schlimmer Rotzbakke – es tun konnte, und stellte sich selbst und jeden seiner Freunde vor.   
„Du bist ein Paratei“, kam Heidrun auf das Thema zurück, dass sie momentan am meisten beschäftigte. „Welcher ist dein Partner?“  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ Etwas irritiert schauten alle zu Ohnezahn, der dicht hinter Hicks stand und sowohl das fremde Mädchen als auch ihren Drachen aufmerksam beobachtete.   
„Der Nachtschatten? Wirklich?“ Sie wirkte ungläubig und überrascht, aber nicht abwertend.   
„Ist das denn so ungewöhnlich?“  
„Dafür, dass du einen als Paratei hast, weißt du aber wirklich wenig über Nachtschatten“, stellte sie ehrlich verwundert fest und ließ Hicks' Frage unbeantwortet.  
„Schon. Das ist der zweite Grund warum ich hier bin“, erklärte Hicks etwas kleinlauter als noch zuvor.   
„Das wird sich schon irgendwie einrichten lassen, aber erst mal sollten wir wohl eine Unterkunft für euch finden.“  
„Heißt das, wir können bleiben?“  
„Einer von euch ist ein Paratei und Wolkenspringer hat euch hergeführt, also wird es schon okay sein, wenn ich euch hier blieben lasse. Eigentlich müssen solche Entscheidungen immer von unserer Anführerin abgesegnet werden, aber da sie leider grade nicht zur Verfügung steht, verlasse ich mich auf Wolkenspringers Urteil.“   
„Danke.“ Allgemeine Erleichterung machte sich breit. Es wäre ausgesprochen ärgerlich gewesen, wenn man sie nach der langen, beschwerlichen Reise einfach abgewiesen hätte.  
„Aber bleibt bitte erst mal hier im Turm. Ich werde draußen gebraucht und es gibt einige Regeln, die ihr kennen und beachten müsst, bevor ich euch hier herumlaufen lassen kann.  
Also macht es euch vorerst hier gemütlich und ruht euch von der Reise aus.  
Und macht bitte nichts kaputt.“ Sie warf einen mahnenden Blick in Richtung der Zwillinge und ihrer Zipper. Sie schien sofort geahnt zu haben, dass diese vier Ärger bedeuteten. 

„Ich mag sie nicht“, platzte Astrid ganz unverblümt heraus, sobald Heidrun den Turm verlassen hatte, um sich wieder ihren Pflichten zuzuwenden.   
„Sei nicht so streng mit ihr. Ihre Anführerin ist nicht da und sie muss ihre Rolle einnehmen, obwohl sie dem eigentlich noch nicht gewachsen ist.   
Und dann kommen auch noch wir als zusätzliches Problem dazu.“ Hicks konnte ausgesprochen gut nachvollziehen, wie es Heidrun mit dieser Situation gehen musste, aber allem Anschein nach war er da der einzige. Die anderen spekulierten und diskutierten lautstark miteinander wie es jetzt wohl weitergehen würde, aber Hicks hatte vor Heidruns Vorschlag zu beherzigen und sich auszuruhen.   
Er konnte jeden Meter, den er hierher geflogen war, in seinem Körper spüren, also verließ er sich darauf, dass Astrid und Fischbein die Bande im Zaum halten würden und setzte sich an eine Wand des Raumes.   
Ohnezahn folgte ihm, nahm neben ihm Platz und ließ Hicks sich an ihn anlehnen. Nur wenig später fielen dem auch schon die Augen zu, während Ohnezahn seinen leichten Halbschlaf bewachte. 

„Tut mir leid. Es hat alles etwas länger gedauert als ich erwartet hatte.“ Heidrun war erschöpft und abgekämpft, doch sie ging ihren Pflichten unermüdlich nach und versuchte so wach und konzentriert wie möglich zu sein.   
„Na endlich. Wir sind hier fast gestorben vor Langeweile“, eröffnete Rotzbakke wenig charmant das Gespräch, und so musste Hicks, der inzwischen glücklicherweise wieder wach war, schon wieder einschreiten.   
„Kein Problem, Heidrun. Danke für deine Mühe.“  
„Was ist denn überhaupt los?“, stellte Astrid die Frage, die offensichtlich die ganze Gruppe beschäftigte.  
„Einige unserer Leute haben heute Morgen einen Angriff auf die Basis der Jäger durchgeführt und dabei einige gefangene Drachen befreit. Viele von ihnen sind verletzt oder traumatisiert, daher müssen wir deren Versorgung und Unterbringung koordinieren.   
Normalerweise macht das Valka – unsere Anführerin – aber die wurde leider während dem Einsatz selbst gefangen.“  
„Na das muss ja eine tolle Anführerin sein, wenn sie- Aua!“ Rotzbakke setzte schon wieder zu einem unpassenden Kommentar an, aber ein kraftvoller Schlag von Astrid ließ ihn verstummen.   
„Jedenfalls herrscht hier wegen Valkas Abwesenheit etwas Chaos, aber das kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin.   
Kommen wir erst mal zu euch.  
Mala und ich haben uns um eure Unterbringung gekümmert. Ein relativ großes Haus am Dorfrand steht aktuell leer. Dort könnt ihr fürs Erste wohnen.   
Aber ihr müsst euch an die hier geltenden Regel halten. Ich geb euch erst mal die Kurzversion, die wird vorerst reichen müssen.   
Also: Drachen müssen innerhalb des Dorfes ihre Hybrid-Gestalt annehmen. Alles andere wäre bei der großen Anzahl an Bewohnern zu chaotisch.   
Keine Kämpfe oder offende Drohungen innerhalb des Dorfes.   
Die privaten Wohnhäuser sind ohne Erlaubnis nicht zu betreten.  
Und den Anweisungen der Anführerin ist Folge zu leisten. In Valkas Abwesenheit fällt diese Aufgabe Mala und mir zu. Wendet euch bei Fragen also einfach direkt an uns.   
Gibt es denn schon irgendwelche Fragen über das Dorf oder die Insel?“  
„Kann ich eure Schmiede benutzen?“, meldete sich Hicks eilig zu Wort.   
„Die Schmiede steht jedem offen. Melde dich nur vorher bei unserem Schmied. Er weiß über sowas gern Bescheid.“ Hicks nickte bestätigend und da sonst niemand eine Frage zu haben schien, deutete Heidrun zur Tür. „Alles klar. Dann besprechen wir alles Weitere morgen in neuer Frische.   
Mala müsste jeden Moment kommen, um euch das Dorf zu zeigen und zur Unterkunft zu bringen.“ Und wie auf Stichwort betrat in diesem Moment eine junge Frau mit kurzem, blondem Haar und verhältnismäßig kleinen, grauen Flügeln auf dem Rücken den Raum. Ihre Körperhaltung war grade und elitär, ihre Schläfen und Handrücken wurden von grauen, mineralisch wirkenden Schuppen geziert und sie bewegte sich mit militärischer Präzession.  
„Ihr seid also die Neuankömmlinge, die Wolkenspringer mitgebracht hat.   
Hoch erfreut. Ich bin Mala. Valkas linke Hand.“ Ihr offenes Lächeln und die freundliche Stimme stand in scharfem Kontrast zu ihrem strengen Auftreten.  
„Du bist auch ein Paratei“, sprach Fischbein das Offensichtliche aus.   
„Sehr richtig.   
Und du musst der Nachtschatten-Paratei sein“, fuhr Mala an Hicks gewandt fort. „Ausgesprochen ungewöhnlich. Valka wird sich gewiss für dich interessieren.   
Aber bis sie zurück ist, werde ich mich mit Freuden deiner Fragen annehmen. Heidrun erwähnte, du wüsstest nicht viel über unsere Gabe.“  
„Das stimmt. Aber ich würde gerne so viel wie möglich darüber lernen.“  
„Valka würde dir mehr beibringen können als ich, aber für die Grundlagen, kannst du auch mit mir Vorlieb nehmen.“   
„Vielen Dank, Mala.“  
„Dann folgt mir bitte.“ Und mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich wieder zur Tür und verließ mit geradem Rücken und erhobenem Kopf den Turm.  
„Ach ja, Hicks.“ Heidrun rief ihn noch einmal zu sich zurück. „Ich hätte da noch eine Bitte an dich. Lass deinen Nachtschatten vorerst nicht allein auf der Insel umherwandern.“ Verwirrt sahen sowohl Hicks als auch Ohnezahn sie an.   
„Wieso nicht? Ich dachte Nachtschatten halten sich eh auf Platon auf.“  
„Nur zu bestimmten Zeiten im Jahr wenn sie auf der Durchreise sind. Aber das ist nicht der Grund für meine Bitte.  
Mala oder ich können dir das morgen genauer erklären, aber bleib bitte vorerst an seiner Seite.“ Noch immer irritiert nickte Hicks und folgte mit Ohnezahn gemeinsam den anderen.   
„Nein, mein Freund. Ich hab auch nicht verstanden, was das grade bedeutet sollte. Das liegt nicht an dir“, beruhigte er ihn, als Ohnezahn ihn fragend ansah und wohl befürchtete, Heidruns Worte falsch gedeutet zu haben. „Aber ich schätze wir werden es morgen herausfinden.“ 

Die Gruppe folgte Mala aus dem Turm und einmal quer durch das belebte Dorf.   
„Dort drüben leben unsere fähigsten Näherinnen, links seht ihr das Haus unserer Heiler. Da vorn ist die Schmiede und wenn ihr hier den Weg bis ans Ende geht, kommt ihr zu den Trainingshallen.“ Mala gab ihnen pflichtbewusst eine kurze Tour durch Platon, damit die Neuankömmlinge sich orientieren konnten.   
Drachen, Menschen und menschliche Paratei wuselten geschäftig durcheinander und hätten die Gruppe im Normalfall wohl gar nicht bemerkt, aber ähnlich wie Heidrun und Mala waren auch alle anderen hier sichtlich überrascht von Ohnezahns Anwesenheit.   
Die ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit löste in ihm Unbehagen aus und so klammerte er sich instinktiv an Hicks fest, während sie von den vielen Augen verfolgt wurden. Auch ihm blieb das seltsame Verhalten der anderen Bewohner nicht verborgen, aber er versuchte trotzdem Ohnezahn etwas zu beruhigen. Immerhin wirkte niemand feindselig oder aggressiv, also sollten sie sich einfach zurückhalten und abwarten, was Heidrun oder Mala ihnen morgen erzählten.  
Die Hütte am Dorfrand war relativ neu. Mala erklärte, dass sie so wie so für neue Bewohner der Insel vorgesehen war und die Reiter sich dort nach Belieben einrichten sollten.   
Hicks beanspruchte eines der beiden Zimmer im Dachgeschoss für sich und Ohnezahn. Astrid und Sturmpfeil bezogen das andere und der Rest teilte sich im Erdgeschoss auf 3 Zimmer auf. Die Zwillinge nahmen das größte Zimmer in Beschlag, aber natürlich musste Rotzbakke trotz des offensichtlichen Grundes dafür trotzdem mit ihnen streiten.   
Fischbein konnte einem schon leidtun. Er musste es unten mit den Chaoten aushalten, aber weder Hicks noch Astrid würden sich zu einem Tausch überreden lassen, also akzeptierte er sein Schicksal. 

Hicks stellte seine Tasche an die Wand und sah sich im Zimmer um. Ein Bett, Schreibtisch, Schemel, Truhe und ein großes Giebelfenster – der Raum war klein, aber ausreichend. Eigentlich war es wohl nur für eine Person vorgesehen, aber er und Ohnezahn würden es sich teilen.   
Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken und wartete bis Ohnezahn zu ihm kam und ihm seine Schwanzflosse in den Schoß legte. Routiniert löste Hicks die Halterungen der Proteste und nahm sie seinem Paratei ab.   
Die lange Reise hatte ihr ordentlich zugesetzt und er musste sie dringend in der Schmiede ausbessern. Gewissenhaft legte er die künstliche Flosse auf den Tisch und breitete sich auf dem Bett aus.   
Endlich. Endlich konnte er wieder auf einem richtigen Bett in einem richtigen Haus schlafen.   
Ohnezahn warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu, also breitete Hicks die Arme aus und beobachtete, wie er es sich auf seiner Brust gemütlich machte. Zufrieden drückte er Ohnezahn an sich und kraulte seinen Kopf.   
Er war einfach nur heilfroh, dass sie es hierher geschafft hatten und tatsächlich aufgenommen wurden. Und alles nur dank Wolkenspringer. Hicks' Stirn legte sich in sorgenvolle Falten.   
Der Sturmbrecher war aufgewühlt und unglücklich gewesen. Diese Valka musste also ausgesprochen wichtig für ihn sein.   
„Valka.“ Hicks sprach den Namen einmal laut aus. „So hieß meine Mutter auch“, flüsterte er Ohnezahn zu, der sich genießerisch in seine Tunika kuschelte.   
Platon war anders als Hicks es sich vorgestellt hatte – chaotischer, verwirrender und kämpferischer. Aber hier mussten er und Ohnezahn sich nicht verstecken und man hatte ihm Antworten versprochen, also würde er sich nicht beschweren.   
Beruhigend fuhr seine Hand durch die schwarzen Haare, während er gedankenverloren die Decke anstarrte.   
Morgen würde er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wie es weitergehen sollte, aber für heute war er einfach nur dankbar, dass sie die erste Etappe ihres Abenteuers unbeschadet überstanden hatten und sie jetzt hier in warmer, trockener Sicherheit schlafen konnten.   
Müde drückte er Ohnezahn an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in dem schwarzen Haarschopf und ließ sich vom Schlaf übermannen.


	21. Die jungen Meisterinnen von Platon

Als Hicks am nächsten Tag die Augen aufschlug, stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel und von draußen drangen die lauten Geräusche eines geschäftigen Dorfes durch das Fenster ins Zimmer.  
Ohnezahn war schon wach, hatte sich aber dazu entschieden bei ihm liegen zu bleiben und darauf zu warten, dass Hicks von allein aufwachte.   
„Morgen, mein Kleiner“, begrüßte der ihn und setzte sich im Bett auf. „Danke, dass du mich hast schlafen lassen. Das war wirklich nötig.“ Knackend streckte Hicks seine Glieder und schüttelte seine Schläfrigkeit ab. Die lange Reise und die unruhigen Nächte auf hartem Grund hatten ihren Tribut von ihm gefordert, und entsprechend nötig hatte er den langen, friedlichen Schlaf in einem gemütlichen Bett gehabt.   
Freiwillig hielt er Ohnezahn seine Wange hin und ließ ihn die Schnittwunde versorgen. Hicks spürte, wie die Zunge über seine Haut glitt, das unangenehme Brennen abklang und der leichte Schmerz betäubt wurde. In ein paar Tagen würde der Schnitt trotz seiner enormen Größe und Tiefe wohl endlich verheilt sein und nur noch eine Narbe zurücklassen.   
Nachdem Ohnezahn mit ihm fertig war und ihn wieder gehen ließ, legte Hicks ihm die künstliche Schwanzflosse an und schnappte sich seine Tasche. Die Prothese musste unbedingt in der Schmiede überarbeitet werden, also würde er dieses Vorhaben so bald wie möglich in Angriff nehmen.

Es überraschte Hicks relativ wenig, dass sie beide die letzten im Haus war. Alle anderen waren längst wach und vermutlich irgendwo auf der Insel unterwegs. Also würde auch er wie verabredet Heidrun aufsuchen.  
Auf dem Weg zu ihr verfolgten sie wieder die verwunderten Blicke der Platonier, und Hicks wurde immer neugieriger darauf, endlich deren Ursprung zu erfahren.   
In dem Turm vom Vortag traf Hicks zu seiner Überraschung nicht nur auf Heidrun, sondern auch auf Astrid, die gemeinsam mit ihr über einer gewaltigen Menge an Karten und Skizzen gebeugt war und offensichtlich Plane schmiedete.   
„Auch endlich wach?“, begrüßte ihn Astrid mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Du hast geschlafen als hätte dich Thor persönlich mit seinem Mjölnir getroffen.“ Hicks kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und lächelte schuldbewusst.   
„Ja so in etwa hab ich mich auch gefühlt.“ Suchend sah er sich in dem ansonsten leeren Raum um. „Wo stecken denn die anderen alle?“  
„Astrid und ich sind uns bei unserem Morgenflug begegnet und bei der Gelegenheit hat sie mir erzählt, dass ihr alle nicht ganz unfähig im Umgang mit Drachen und auch im Kampf seid.   
Darum hab ich mir erlaubt jedem eine Aufgabe hier zu geben, um sich nützlich zu machen.  
Das gibt mir genügend Zeit um mich ausreichend auf Valkas Befreiung zu konzentrieren.“ Hicks kam zu den beiden Mädchen rüber und besah sich die Karten genauer. Sie zeigten allem Anschein nach die Basis der Jäger und deren nähere Umgebung.   
„Wow. Die sind ziemlich detailliert.“  
„Wir waren schon recht oft da drin.   
Es ist ein niemals endender Kreislauf – sie fangen Drachen und sperren sie ein, wir greifen die Basis an und holen sie wieder raus.   
Wir sind zu schwach um sie zu besiegen, aber zu stark als das die Jäger uns endgültig schlagen könnten. Aber nun da sie unsere Anführerin haben, könnte sich das ändern.“  
„Hicks, stell dir vor, das alberne Geschwafel von Alvin – diese Geschichte über den Fluch – das hat er von den Jägern.“ Heidrun nickte bestätigend und erzählte nun auch Hicks, was sie zuvor Astrid erklärt hatte.   
„Das ist einer ihrer Versuche uns langsam zu schwächen und leider trägt er Früchte.   
Sie verbreiten diese Gerüchte über einen Fluch, der Menschen in Drachen verwandelt und ihnen langsam den Verstand raubt, damit die Leute Angst vor uns kriegen.   
Menschen, die als Paratei ausgewählt werden, glauben sie wären verflucht oder sehen in ihrer Gabe eine Strafe der Götter. Sie werden von ihren Stämmen verstoßen, eingesperrt oder hingerichtet, oder nehmen sich aus Angst vor dem Wahnsinn selbst das Leben.   
Dadurch verlieren wir potenzielle Unterstützer, Verbündete und auch Paratei, die ansonsten hätten zu uns stoßen können.“ Hicks ballte die Fäuste und sah mit leerem Blick zu Boden. Wenn Johann bei seinem Besuch auf Berk diese Geschichte anstelle der Legende Platons erzählt hätte, wäre sein Leben vermutlich ganz anders verlaufen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, was hätte passieren können, wenn der Glaube an den Fluch auf Berk bereits etabliert gewesen und jemand Hicks mit seinen Flügeln gesehen hätte.   
Es lief ihm kalt den Rücken runter und er verbannte die Bilder entschieden aus seinem Kopf. Ohnezahn spürte seine Unruhe und suchte instinktiv seine Nähe.   
„Wir müssen was dagegen unternehmen!“  
„Deinen Tatendrang in allen Ehren, aber erst mal müssen wir Valka befreien.   
Ohne sie ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Platon fällt. Genau wie eure Heimat.“   
„Wie sieht der Plan aus?“ Hicks war Feuer und Flamme. Das musste man Heidrun lassen, sie wusste wie man jemanden subtil motivierte.   
„Astrid und ich gehen einige Möglichkeiten durch und sammeln Ideen. Mit euch haben wir immerhin fünf neue Reiter und ein neues Paratei-Paar als Unterstützung. Und keiner der Jäger weiß, dass ihr zu uns gehört. Auch das ist ein bedeutender Vorteil.   
Aber bevor ich euch guten Gewissens in einen Einsatz schicken kann, muss ich wissen, was ich euch zutrauen kann.   
Bei Astrid und Sturmpfeil habe ich bereits einen Einblick in ihre Fähigkeiten bekommen und die anderen vier und ihre Drachen nehme ich mir auch noch vor, aber einen Paratei kann ich nicht beurteilen.  
Also wirst du dich mit Mala treffen.   
Sie ist an den Klippen im Westen des Dorfes und unterweist dort einige Rekruten. Sie weiß bereits Bescheid, also geh einfach zu ihr.“ Hicks nickte. Natürlich würde er zuerst seine Fähigkeiten und seine Vertrauenswürdigkeit unter Beweis stellen müssen. Immerhin waren sie Fremde und Heidrun hatte bei ihrer ersten Begegnung bereits erwähnt, dass Platon nicht zwingend für seine Gastfreundschaft bekannt war.   
Astrid schien Heidruns Vertrauen und Freundschaft allerdings bereits gewonnen zu haben, was in Hicks' Kopf sofort die Erinnerung an ihre Aussage vom Vortag wachrief – 'Ich mag sie nicht.' Ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, während er die beiden Mädchen wieder ihren Karten und Plänen überließ und sich gemeinsam mit Ohnezahn auf den Weg zu Mala machte. 

Als sie dort ankamen, flog Mala in einem derart stabilen Flug über einer feste Stelle am Grund, dass es aussah als würde sie dort schweben. Scheinbar mühelos stand sie circa eine halbe Armlänge über dem Boden in der Luft und beobachtete die Rekruten, die vor ihr allem Anschein nach einen Hindernisflug absolvierten.   
Auf den ersten Blick keine besonders anspruchsvolle Übung, doch Hicks erkannte schnell die Tücken dieser Stelle.   
Hier auf Platon kam der Wind fast immer von Nordwesten, und so auch heute. Der Küstenwind verfing sich in den hohen, säulenartigen Felsen und peitschte unermüdlich gegen die Steilwand der Klippen.   
Hicks selbst hatte die Gefahren solcher Windverhältnisse bei seinem ersten Flug mit der Gruppe am eigenen Leib erfahren. Diese Flugübung war also alles andere als trivial und erforderte ein großes Maß an Mut und Geschick.   
Daher war es den Rekruten auch zu verzeihen, dass keiner von ihnen fehlerfrei das Ende des Parkurs erreichte. Mala schien das allerdings anders zu sehen. Mit strengem Blick und bestimmender Stimme wies sie ihre Rekruten gnadenlos auf jeden Fehltritt hin und erklärte in knappen Worten und mit klinischer Präzession wie es besser ging.   
Hicks wollte ersteinmal abwarten um Malas Lektion nicht zu unterbrechen, doch leider blieben seine und Ohnezahns Anwesenheit den Rekruten nicht verborgen, und so verloren sie reihenweise die Konzentration und trudelten durch die tückischen Winde ihrer Flugstrecke.   
Von dem plötzlichen Leistungsabfall ihrer Schüler überrascht drehte sich jetzt auch Mala zu ihnen um und begrüßte Hicks und Ohnezahn mit einem förmlichen aber freundlichen Nicken.   
„Pause!“, rief sie ihren Rekruten zu und landete federleicht auf dem Gras vor Hicks. „Willst du es auch mal probieren? Vielleicht schlägst du dich ja besser als meine Schüler.“   
„Die Winde hier sind ziemlich tückisch. Es ist eine schwierige Stelle zum Fliegen.“ Mala und auch ihre Schüler, die nun nach und nach in respektvollem Abstand auf der Klippe landeten, schenkten ihm einen anerkennenden Blick.   
„Das hast du gut erkannt. Und ganz ohne selbst einmal hier geflogen zu sein. Sehr gut.  
Trotzdem würde euch beide gerne in der Luft sehen. Das Vergnügen hatte ich ja bisher noch nicht.“ Hicks nickte und zog seine Weste aus.   
Eigentlich hatte er wenig Lust darauf nach ihrer langen Reise einen Hindernisflug zu absolvieren, und dann auch noch vor Publikum, aber er wollte nicht unhöflich sein oder Malas Autorität vor ihren Schülern in Frage stellen. Bei ihren Schützlingen handelte es sich hauptsächlich um Reiter mit ihren Drachen. Nur ein einziges Paratei-Paar war unter ihnen. Heidruns schien als Recht damit zu haben, dass die Geschichten der Jäger junge Paratei das Leben kosteten und sie es daher nie bis hierher nach Platon schafften. 

Hicks wandte sich der Klippe zu und drehte dadurch Mala und den Rekruten den Rücken zu, die hörbar die Luft einzogen, als sie beobachten konnten, wie Hicks' schwarze Flügel aus seinem Rücken brachen und ein dazugehöriger Schwanz aus seinem Steiß wuchs.   
Woher die Überraschung rührte, verstand Hicks nicht so recht. Paratei waren schließlich das Normalste, was einem hier auf Platon begegnen konnte, aber vielleicht war das wieder so eine seltsame Nachtschatten-Sache, die er einfach nicht verstand. Aber darüber konnte er Mala ja später noch ausfragen.   
Prüfend hielt er seine Hand über die Klippe und in den aufsteigenden Wind. Er war kalt, trug Salz und Meerwasser mit, aber war nicht annähend so stark wie jener, der ihn damals auf Berk so unglücklich getroffen hatte. Hicks stellte kurz Blickkontakt mit Ohnezahn her. Sein Nachtschatten konnte den Wind in diesem unbekannten Terrain besser abschätzen als er, also würde er vorausfliegen und Hicks so helfen, die bestmögliche Flugbahn zu finden.   
Synchron stießen sich von der Klippe ab und begaben sich am Anfang des Parkurs in Startposition. Ohnezahn warf ihm einen letzten prüfenden Blick zu, dann begann er den Hindernisflug.   
Mühelos umflog er die steilen Felsen und nutzte dabei die unregelmäßigen Verwirbelungen für Drehungen und kleine Spielereien, und ließ Hicks so unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Ganz egal wie erschöpft auch er von ihrer langen Reise war, Ohnezahn würde sich nicht die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, ein wenig vor den Schülern Platons anzugeben und seinen manchmal etwas eigenwilligen Flugstil vorzuführen.   
Hicks hingegen hielt sich etwas zurück. Der Muskelkater brannte in seinem Rücken und der Zwischenfall an Berks Klippe hatte ihn eine gewisse Demut vor unvorhersehbaren Winden gelehrt.   
Allerdings erkannte er schnell, wieso Ohnezahn seine Kunststücke hier trotz seiner beschädigten Prothese so leicht fielen. Der Wind zirkulierte hier an vielen Stellen von ganz allein um die Felsen und kreierte so einen leitenden Strom, dem man folgen konnte. Beziehungsweise folgen musste, denn gegen ihn anzukämpfen war anstrengend, knifflig und auch nicht ganz ungefährlich.   
Hicks folgte Ohnezahn und orientierte sich dabei an dessen Körperhaltung und Flügelstellung. Das eine oder andere Mal kollidierte er trotzdem fast mit den Felsen und musste sich mit den Armen und Beinen an den senkrechten Wänden abfangen und wieder abstoßen.   
Diese Technik hatte er sich in weiser Voraussicht von Ohnezahn beibringen lassen. Es tat zwar trotzdem weh, war aber nicht so schmerzhaft, wie ungebremst gegen eine solide Steinwand zu klatschen – das wusste Hicks aus erster Hand. 

Und so absolvierte er Malas Prüfung zwar nicht fehlerfrei und auch mit wenig Eleganz, aber immerhin ohne eine schwere Kollision oder einen Absturz, und landete schließlich wieder neben Mala – ohne dabei auch nur die leiseste Spur ihrer vorgeführten Leichtigkeit zu zeigen.  
„Einen ungewöhnlichen Flugstil hast du“, merkte sie skeptisch an, schien alles in allem aber zufrieden mit seiner Leistung zu sein.   
„Findest du?“  
„Er ist... recht impulsiv und ungeordnet, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Aber wenn ich mir den Flug deines Nachtschattens so ansehe, ahne ich schon woher das kommt.“   
„Ist das ein Problem?“ Hicks gefiel der Unterton in ihren Worten nicht.   
„Ganz und gar nicht. Er scheint offenkundig für dich zu funktionieren.   
Es ist allerdings nicht das, was ich unterrichte, und ich möchte nicht, dass meine Schüler sich zu derart riskantem Fliegen hinreißen lassen. Das ist auch schon alles.“ Bei dem vorletzten Satzteil warf sie ihren Rekruten einen mahnenden Blick zu. Sie trug die Verantwortung für deren Sicherheit während des Trainings, daher wollte sie verhindern, dass einer von ihnen versuchte Hicks oder gar Ohnezahn zu imitieren.   
Das sie die beiden damit beleidigen könnte, kam ihr gar nicht in den Sinn.


	22. Malas Lektion

„Wenn du das Fliegen von mir gelehrt bekommen hättest, würde ich ein Veto einlegen, aber da du es ganz offensichtlich von Drachen und nicht von einem anderen Paratei gelernt hast, drücke ich mal ein Auge zu. Du bist schließlich keiner meiner Schüler, also auch nicht meine Verantwortung.“ Hicks verzichtete darauf, Mala eine bissige Antwort auf diese Aussage zu geben.   
Er war stolz auf seinen flexiblen Flugstil und auch darauf, ihn auf die harte Tour von Ohnezahn gelernt zu haben.   
Während Hicks noch seinen Stolz hinunterschluckte, wandte Mala sich ihren Schülern zu.   
„Nach der Mittagsstunde will ich euch alle pünktlich und bestens vorbereitet in der Arena sehen. Bis dahin habt ihr Pause und ich werde mich um unsere Neuankömmlinge kümmern.“ Die Blicke der Rekruten klebten noch immer an den beiden Nachtschatten-Paratei, und Hicks konnte dieses mal die Verwunderung darin sehen, als er seine Flügel wieder in seinen Körper zurück zwang und ganz nonchalant in seine Weste schlüpfte.   
Nur widerwillig verließen die jungen Reiter und das eine Paratei-Paar die Klippe und damit auch die so hochinteressanten Neulinge. 

„Dann kümmern wir uns mal um deine vielen Fragen. Ich hoffe, dass ich zumindest den Großteil davon beantworten kann.“ Mala schenkte ihm ein offenes Lächeln und ließ sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf den Boden sinken, sobald sie allein waren. Elegant überschlug sie die Beine zu einem akkuraten Schneidersitz und saß nun mit geradem Rücken vor Hicks im Gras. Auffordernd sah sie ihn an, also machte auch er es sich auf der Wiese bequem, winkelte das eine Bein an und streckte das andere gerade aus, damit Ohnezahn seine verschränkten Arme und seinen Kopf darauf legen konnte.   
Mala zuckte kaum merklich mit den Augenbrauen, enthielt sich jedoch jedes Kommentars – vorerst.   
„Ich nehme an, dir sind die verwunderten Reaktionen auf deinen Nachtschatten nicht entgangen.“  
„Heidrun hatte mich sogar gebeten, Ohnezahn auf Platon nicht allein zu lassen. Ich dachte, Nachtschatten wären keine Seltenheit hier. Warum sind dann trotzdem alle so überrascht, wenn sie ihn sehen?“  
„Das Nachtschatten nur zu bestimmten Zeiten im Jahr hier auf der Insel sind, hat Heidrun dir ja bereits erklärt. Darum wirst du hier momentan keinen anderen seiner Art antreffen, aber der Grund für unsere Überraschung ist weniger dein Drache an sich, sondern eher die Tatsache, dass er in eurer Begleitung ist.   
Es ist ausgesprochen ungewöhnlich einen Nachtschatten ohne seinen Schwarm anzutreffen. Ich hätte angenommen, dass grade du als sein Paratei das wissen würdest.“ Hicks legte eine Hand auf Ohnezahns Kopf und fuhr sanft durch die schwarzen Haare. Es beschämte ihn, ausgerechnet über die Art seines eigenen Paratei so wenig zu wissen, aber woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass Ohnezahn so aus dem Rahmen fiel? Immerhin war er der einzige Nachtschatten, dem er je begegnet war.  
Der hatte anscheinend aufgegeben, zu versuchen Malas Worte zu deuten. Sie drückte sich in seinen Ohren ganz anders aus als Hicks oder die jungen Wikinger Berks, und sie schien es zu meiden eine Verbindung mit ihm aufzubauen um sich in seiner Sprache mit ihm zu verständigen.   
Also würde er Hicks das Gespräch führen und es sich wenn nötig im Nachhinein von ihm zusammenfassen lassen. 

Mala räusperte sich verhalten um Hicks Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen, dann setzte sie zu einer umfassenderen Erklärung an.  
„Nachtschatten leben in kleinen Schwärmen von 3 bis 7 Exemplaren und sie sind ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Zum Einen haben sie innerhalb ihres Schwarms – also unter ausgewählten Individuen ihrer Artgenossen – eines der am stärksten ausgeprägten Sozialverhalten in der Drachenwelt. Zum Anderen verhalten sie sich gegenüber anderen Arten und Menschen ausgesprochen distanziert und unnahbar.   
Sie sind nicht unbedingt aggressiv, aber die engen Bindungen innerhalb ihrer Gruppe können schnell zu einer Katastrophe führen, wenn ein Mitglied sich selbst oder den Schwarm bedroht sieht.   
Daher sind Nachtschatten hier auf Platon zwar geduldet, aber alle außer Valka halten einen gewissen Abstand zu ihnen. Es gibt kaum etwas gefährlicheres als eine Gruppe Nachtschatten, die sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlt, also geht niemand ein unnötiges Risiko ein.“  
„Aber Ohnezahn war der einzige Nachtschatten auf ganz Berk“, gab Hicks zu bedenken und kraulte weiterhin seinen Paratei.  
„Was wiederum erklären würde, warum er so extrem an dir hängt. Du bist der erste und einzige andere Nachtschatten, den er kennt. Für ihn bist du sein gesamter Schwarm.“  
„Aber was ist mit Sturmpfeil oder Wolkenspringer? Zu denen hat er doch auch eine gute Beziehung.“  
„Das mag sein, aber sie sind kein Ersatz für einen richtigen Schatten-Schwarm. Seiner Isolation von anderen Nachtschatten ist es vermutlich zu verdanken, dass er sich überhaupt so problemlos in eure Gruppe einfügt und so umgänglich ist. Er musste sich anpassen.   
Aber seine angeborenen Instinkte ziehen ihn immer zu dir – seinem Schwarm – und lassen ihn eine gewisse Distanz zu allen anderen wahren.  
Dass er dich in diesem Zusammenhang als Nachtschatten ansieht, liegt vermutlich daran, dass du sein Paratei bist. Ansonsten wärst du immer nur ein Mensch für ihn – egal wie nahe ihr euch steht.“  
„Aber Paratei können doch von unterschiedlichen Arten stammen. Wie funktioniert das dann bei Nachtschatten, wenn sie einerseits distanziert zu anderen Drachen sind und anderseits so eng an ihren Paratei gebunden sind.“ Mala setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf.   
„Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich kenne keinen einzigen Fall, in dem ein Nachtschatten einen Drachen von einer anderen Art als Paratei hatte. Es ist ähnlich wie bei den Zippern, die auch immer einander als Gegenstück haben.  
Andererseits habe ich auch noch nie etwas von einem Menschen gehört, der mit einem Nachtschatten verbunden ist, also schließe ich nicht aus, dass es auch da Ausnahmen geben könnte.“ Es missfiel Mala ganz offensichtlich keine befriedigende Antwort auf Hicks' Frage zu wissen, aber die eher distanzierten Drachenarten waren eben in vielen Punkten noch unerforscht. Das hielt Hicks jedoch nicht davon ab, sie weiterhin mit seinen Fragen zu löchern. Immerhin saßen sie ja genau deswegen hier und mit jeder Antwort, die er von Mala erhielt, ergaben sich neue Fragen.   
„Aber warum ist das nur bei Nachtschatten so? Sind sie so anders als alle anderen Drachen?“  
„Nein nein. Nachtschatten sind bei Weitem nicht die einzigen, bei denen so ein Verhalten auftritt.   
Bei Flüsternden Toden und Wechselflüglern kann man es ebenfalls beobachten. Nur das diese Arten auch noch ausgesprochen territorial geprägt sind.“ Das passte tatsächlich zu dem, was Hicks im Drachenhandbuch während seiner Ausbildung über diese beiden Arten gelesen hatte. Aber trotzdem frustrierte ihn, wie viel er von Mala erfragen musste und wie wenig er wusste.   
„Wie kann es sein, dass ich von all dem keine Ahnung hatte?“  
„Woher hättest du es wissen sollen? Ohnezahn ist das alles ja selbst nicht bewusst. Er fühlt sich einfach nur zu dir hingezogen und folgt diesem Instinkt.“ Malas Blick glitt zu Hicks' Hand, der in nachdenklichem Schweigen noch immer seinen Nachtschatten kraulte. 

„Dürfte ich zur Abwechslung dir eine Frage stellen? Wie lange seid ihr zwei schon Paratei?“ Hicks sah überrascht zu ihr auf und rechnete kurz nach.  
„Seit einigen Monaten.“  
„Und dich hat niemand unterwiesen?“   
„Nein. Ohnezahn hat mir erklärt wie unsere Gabe funktioniert.“  
„Aber wie hast du gelernt, deinen Nachtschatten überhaupt zu verstehen? Ihre Sprache funktioniert schließlich grundlegend anders als als unsere.“  
„Es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber nach und nach hab ich den Dreh rausgekriegt.“  
„Was genau bedeutet 'eine Weile' in diesem Fall?“ Malas plötzliches Interesse an seinem Selbststudium irritierte ihn, aber das war ja inzwischen kein ungewohntes Gefühl mehr für Hicks.  
„Also wie die Kommunikation im Groben funktioniert, hab ich recht schnell verstanden, aber um meine erste etwas komplexere Frage zu stellen und Ohnezahns Erklärung dazu halbwegs zu deuten, hab ich über einen halben Tag gebraucht.“ Ehrliche Überraschung überrumpelte Mala dermaßen, dass ihre sonst so beherrschte Miene für einen kurzen Moment ihre Gefühle offenlegte.   
„Einen halben Tag? Hicks, normalerweise dauert es Wochen, bis ein menschlicher Paratei seine erste kompliziertere Botschaft verstehen oder gar mitteilen kann.“ Verwirrt sah Hicks zu ihr auf.  
Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass es anderen so schwer fiel, mit Drachen zu sprechen. Sobald Hicks mit Ohnezahns Hilfe dahinter gekommen war, wie ihre Verbindung funktionierte, hatte sich der Rest quasi von selbst ergeben. „Was war diese erste Frage, die du ihm gestellt hast?“, riss Mala ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken und Hicks musste einen Moment überlegen um ihr eine wahrheitsgemäße Antwort geben zu können.  
„Ich hab ihn nach der Verwandlung gefragt. Ich musste ja irgendwie meine Flügel loswerden um wieder in mein Dorf zurück zu können.“  
„Wie hast du es denn fertiggebracht einem Drachen zu erklären, dass du deine Flügel nicht willst.“ Unwillkürlich stahl sich ein ertapptes Schmunzeln auf Hicks' Lippen.   
„Ja, daran bin ich anfangs auch gescheitert, aber ich habe es über Umwege hinbekommen und dann den restlichen Tag damit zugebracht die Verwandlung zu meistern.“ Und schon zum zweiten mal schaffte es Hicks nur durch einen unbedarften Satz Mala völlig aus ihrer kontrollierten und disziplinierten Mimik zu reißen.  
„Wie bitte? Du hast allein gelernt dich zurückzuverwandeln? Innerhalb eines halben Tages?  
Hicks, das ist eine der schwersten Disziplin eines menschlichen Paratei. Niemand hier auf Platon hat diese Kunst bisher gemeinstert, außer Valka.“  
„Heißt das, du kannst nicht...“   
„Nein. Ich bin nicht dazu in der Lage meine Schwingen zu verbergen.“ Hicks sah sie völlig verdutzt an. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Mala ihre Hybridgestalt freiwillig und ganz bewusst gewählt hatte, und nicht weil sie keine andere Wahl hatte.   
Er hatte sogar eine gewisse Scham davor empfunden sich mit seinen Flügel durch das Dorf zu bewegen, weil er sich außerhalb des Flugs so ungeschickt mit ihnen anstellte, und sie daher stets unter Verschluss gehalten. Aber nun machte auch die Überraschung von Malas Schülern Sinn, als Hicks sich vor ihren Augen verwandelt hatte.  
„Du bist ein wahres Naturtalent“, fuhr Mala fort. „Valka wird begeistert sein, wenn sie dich kennenlernt. Aber dafür müssen wir sie erst einmal aus ihrem Käfig befreien.  
Das ist die zweite Sache, über die ich mit dir sprechen wollte.“ 

Ihr Miene nahm einen besorgten aber wieder beherrschten Ausdruck an. „Wir müssen Valka so bald wie möglich zurückholen und ich will ganz offen von dir wissen, ob wir auf dich zählen können. Werden du und dein Nachtschatten und bei unserem Kampf unterstützen?“   
„Eigentlich sind wir hergekommen um selbst Hilfe zu suchen. Unsere Insel wurde überfallen, unsere Familien sind in Gefangenschaft und werden als Sklaven gehandelt, aber ihr scheint selbst am Rand eurer Auslöschung zu stehen.“  
„Leider ja. Aber Valka wird gewiss eine Lösung haben.   
Helft uns und wir werden einen Weg finden auch euch zu helfen.“ Hicks widerstrebte es, seinen eigenen Stamm noch länger warten zu lassen, aber hatten sie eine andere Wahl? Platon war ihre einzige Hoffnung. Sie hatten nicht mal einen anderen Ort, an den sie konnten.   
Auf Berk gab es nur noch Ruinen und andere Verbündete als die Flüsterer hatten sie nicht. Ganz abgesehen davon, hätten die Jäger freie Hand, sobald Platon fiel. Andere menschliche Paratei wie er selbst würden den Tod finden, wenn die Drachenjäger ihren Einfluss ungehindert ausbauten.  
Hicks konnte sich gut daran erinnern, wie verloren und verängstigt er gewesen war, als er sich zum ersten mal verwandelt hatte. Wenn die Geschichten der Jäger überhand nahmen und sich in den Köpfen der Leute festsetzten, würde diese Erfahrung für Menschen wie ihn in Zukunft noch viel grausamer werden. Sie würden sich als verflucht, böse und bestraft ansehen, obwohl sie einfach nur die Gabe entdeckten, mit der sie geboren wurden. Und laut Mala fiel es den meisten anderen Paratei nicht so leicht wie ihm, sich die Fähigkeiten, die mit der Verwandlung kamen, selbst beizubringen. Sie waren auf die Unterstützung der Flüsterer angewiesen und brauchten auch diesen sicheren Ort, falls ihre eigenen Stämme ihrer Gabe nicht so wohlwollend gegenüberstanden.  
Platon war die letzte Bastion gegen die Jäger, also durfte die Insel nicht fallen.   
„Wir werden euch zur Seite stehen“, erklärte Hicks daher entschieden und Mala nickte zustimmend. Hicks' Entschlossenheit gefiel ihr und seine Art ihre Gabe einzusetzen war für sie zwar ungewohnt, aber erwies sich aber als nicht minder effektiv. Er und sein Nachtschatten würden eine hervorragende Ergänzung ihrer Truppen abgeben. 

„Wenn wir schon beim Thema 'Kämpfen' sind“, merkte Hicks nun etwas kleinlauter an. „Das wollte ich dich unbedingt noch fragen: Ich habe bei dem Kampf auf unserer Heimatinsel plötzlich Klauen aus meinen Fingern wachsen lassen – die Klauen eines Hybriden – aber ich kann sie nicht bewusst ausfahren. Ohnezahn weiß auch nicht, warum es damals ging und jetzt nicht mehr.   
Kannst du mir das beibringen?“   
„Oh. Das ist also Teil deiner Gabe.  
Je nach Drachenart des Paratei entwickeln auch wir menschlichen Parts bestimmte Fähigkeiten. Ich kann beispielsweise meine Haut verhärten und so nahezu unempfindlich gegen Hitze und Waffen werden. Allerdings schränkt es meine Beweglichkeit stark ein.   
Deine Fähigkeit scheint eine erweiterte Verwandlung in einen Hybriden zu sein. Nicht besonders selten aber ausgesprochen spannend bei einem Nachtschatten. Vielleicht kannst du sogar lernen Reißzähne auszubilden, wenn du etwas übst. Oder vollständig mit der Nacht zu verschmelzen. Bei deinem Talent könntest du vielleicht sogar das ausgezeichnete Gehör eines Nachtschattens erhalten. Das hat wirklich Potenzial.“ Hier hatte Hicks wohl Malas Thema getroffen. Sie war Feuer und Flamme und sogar ihre unauffälligen, grauen Flügel zuckten leicht.   
„Ähm... also erstmal würde es mir reichen die Krallen kontrollieren zu können. Das fällt mir schon schwer genug.“  
„Es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, dass dir die Klauen sollte Schwierigkeiten bereiten, wenn du so zügig die Macht über deine Flügel gewonnen hast.“  
„Die Flügel kann ich nur so gut kontrollieren, wenn ich ruhig bin oder Ohnezahn bei mir ist. Bei den Klauen funktioniert es nicht auf diese Weise. Und ich kann mich einfach nicht daran erinnern, wie ich es beim ersten mal gemacht habe. Es ging alles so schnell.“  
„Die Fähigkeiten von Drachen sind ausgesprochen divers und daher gibt es bedauerlicherweise keine Universallösung für deren Meisterung, aber Disziplin und harte Arbeit haben sich bisher nie als falscher Ansatz erwiesen.   
Ich verhärte meine Haut durch strenge Konzentration und einen unbeugsamen Willen. Standhaftigkeit dominiert meinen Geist und ich verbanne jede Furcht aus meinen Gedanken.   
Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das weiterhilft, aber einen Versuch ist es wert.   
Komm doch nach der Mittagsstunde mit in die Arena zum Training und probiere es aus oder schließe dich den Übungen meiner Rekruten an.   
Vielleicht kannst du ja doch noch etwas von mir lernen.“ Hicks kamen sofort wieder die Bilder der kollidierenden, jungen Reiter in den Sinn, die er – oder eher Ohnezahn – durch seine pure Anwesenheit völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte.  
„Danke, aber ich will deine Schüler lieber nicht ablenken.“  
„Ich will aber, dass du und Ohnezahn sie ablenken. Wenn eine solche Kleinigkeit sie derart aus der Fassung bringt, dann kann ich sie niemals guten Gewissens in einen echten Kampf schicken.   
Sie müssen auch unter veränderten Umständen konzentriert und diszipliniert bleiben, sonst sind sie dem Tod geweiht.“ Mala hatte eigentlich eh schon entschieden, dass die beiden kommen würden, also ergab sich Hicks stumm seinem Schicksal und würde sich dem Training anschließen. Schaden konnte es nicht und vielleicht gewöhnten sich so ja zumindest einige der Plationier an den Anblick der Nachtschatten-Paratei.


End file.
